Sedutor e Perigoso
by Sophie Moore
Summary: A fisioterapeuta Isabella Swan sempre fora fã do belo ator Edward Masen. Por isso, levou um susto ao saber que ele faria tratamento com ela!...
1. Prólogo

_A fisioterapeuta Isabella Swan sempre fora fã do belo ator Edward Masen. Por isso, levou um susto ao saber que ele faria tratamento com ela! Para sua maior surpresa, Isabella descobriu que Edward era, na verdade, um rico aristocrata, e que ela teria de permanecer na extensa propriedade da família Cullen na Inglaterra até o término das sessões de fisioterapia. Durante sua recuperação, Edward se recusava a sofrer em silêncio... Perambulando pela mansão, estava cada vez mais mal-humorado, apesar de continuar atraente. Só havia um remédio para deixá-lo mais calmo: provocar Isabella até que ela revelasse, somente para ele, como poderia ser uma mulher apaixonada..._

* * *

**Ois gente, Olha eu aqui de novo com mais uma adaptação. Desta vez SEDUTOR E PERIGOSO da divinissima CAROLE MOLTIMER.**

**Sinceramente eu não iria postar mais, porém em favor daquelas que me mandaram MP pedindo eu vou postar mais uma. Eu nao iria postar. pois dá um trabalhão adaptar uma história e vir aqui todos os dias postar, mas nem um décimo das pessoas que leem minhas adaptaçoes comentam. Então desta vez eu resolvi fazer diferente. A cada 10 Reviews eu posto um capítulo e a cada 10 Favoritos eu posto um bonus, que tal? Sendo assim eu posso até postar mais do que um capitulo por dia. A rapidez das Postagens vai depender do dedinho de vcs... srrsrsr**

**Bjusss**

**Sophie Moore.**

**Aaaaah já ia me esquecendo aqui vai o prólogo pra dar um gostinho do que vem por ai.**

**Fui**

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

— Acho que devo adverti-la, senhorita Swan, que meu irmão está se comportando de maneira muito arrogante e grosseira, no momento!

Aquilo devia ser hereditário, pensou Isabella, com ironia, ao olhar para Jasper Cullen, sentado à mesa do escritório da Cullen Corporation, em Londres. Alto, e aristocraticamente belo, de uma distância que beirava a frieza, ele não era um pouco grosseiro, mas, sim, a própria personificação da arrogância!

O fato de ele não demonstrar nenhum interesse por ela enquanto mulher também podia ter algo a ver com os pensamentos pouco gentis de Isabella a seu respeito, mas que mulher não sonharia em ser possuída por um homem alto, moreno bonito e ainda por cima podre de rico? Jasper Cullen tinha mais dinheiro do que alguns países pequenos, e, pelo que se dizia por aí, namorava apenas mulheres louras de pernas longas, exatamente o oposto de Isabella, cuja altura era mediana e os cabelos ruivos. Como se não bastasse para justificar o desinteresse dele, ela ainda vinha a ser a fisioterapeuta que aquele homem pretendia contratar, pelo menos assim ela esperava, para auxiliar seu irmão mais novo a se recuperar de um acidente.

Isabella o olhou com a mesma intensidade penetrante dele e disse:

— A maioria das pessoas tende a ficar um pouco agressiva quando sente dor, sr. Cullen.

Os belos lábios dele se curvaram num sorriso sério.

— Você descobrirá em breve que Edward está, na verdade, _muito _agressivo.

Isabella repassou mentalmente as informações que já havia levantado sobre o homem que viria a ser o seu próximo paciente. Sabia que Edward Cullen tinha 28 anos, e era o mais novo de três irmãos. Havia sofrido algum tipo de acidente há seis meses, tendo fraturado quase todos os ossos do lado direito de seu corpo. Depois de passar por várias cirurgias, e ainda com sua mobilidade bastante comprometida, ele, aparentemente, havia se afastado de tudo e de todos, retirando-se para uma casa no campo, na Inglaterra, em busca de privacidade para se recuperar.

Ela não havia notado nada de incomum naquele comportamento até agora.

— Tenho certeza de que não se trata de nada muito diferente do que eu já tenha enfrentado com outros pacientes antes, sr. Cullen — disse Isabella, confiante.

Jasper Cullen apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa para olhá-la por sobre seus dedos entrelaçados.

— O que estou tentando explicar é que Edward pode não se mostrar exatamente... entusiasmado, digamos assim, com a ideia de ter mais um fisioterapeuta trabalhando com ele.

Como jamais havia pensado em si mesma como apenas "mais uma fisioterapeuta", Isabella achou aquela observação muito pouco lisonjeira. Tinha bastante orgulho do sucesso que havia alcançado em sua clínica, nos últimos três anos. Um sucesso que lhe garantira novas indicações tanto da parte dos pacientes de quem tratara quanto de seus médicos.

Pelo que ela havia podido apurar no prontuário, pousado agora sobre a mesa de Jasper Cullen; um arquivo confidencial ao qual ela sabia que dificilmente teria acesso, que dirá obter uma cópia; os cirurgiões já haviam feito a sua parte e agora cabia ao próprio Edward Cullen fazer o restante. Algo que ele não parecia nem um pouco disposto a fazer...

Seus olhos se estreitaram ao avaliar o rosto aristocrático do homem à sua frente.

— O que é que está deixando de me contar, sr. Cullen? — disse ela, por fim.

Ele sorriu apreciativamente.

— Vejo que sua reputação de ser uma profissional direta não é infundada.

Isabella tinha consciência de que seu jeito vigoroso, assim como seu cabelo longo e ruivo, preso sempre numa trança grossa que lhe descia pelas costas e a leve camada de rímel sobre os cílios que emolduravam seus olhos azuis frios davam a impressão de que ela não se envolvia emocionalmente com o seu trabalho. Aquilo não era verdade, é claro. Sentir compaixão por seus pacientes era uma coisa, mas permitir que eles _percebessem _isso era outra, completamente diferente.

Quanto à sua reputação como profissional...

Felizmente Jasper Cullen não tinha dado nenhum indício de ter ouvido falar da acusação de Jéssica Newton de que ela havia se envolvido com Mike, seu marido, enquanto tratava dele. Jasper jamais teria pensado em contratá-la, caso estivesse a par de tal fato.

— Nunca vi sentido algum em não ser verdadeira, especialmente no que diz respeito aos meus pacientes.

Jasper assentiu.

— Edward não aceitaria nada menos que isso — disse ele, recostando-se em sua cadeira de couro preto.

— E... — inquiriu Isabella, fulminando-o com seus olhos azuis penetrantes. Já que iria trabalhar com o irmão daquele homem, ela precisava saber tudo a seu respeito, e não conhecer apenas os seus dados médicos.

Ele suspirou profundamente.

— Edward não tem a menor ideia das minhas intenções de contratá-la.

Isabella já havia suspeitado daquilo. O fato de seu paciente desenvolver uma atitude hostil em relação a ela antes mesmo de o trabalho começar dificultava as coisas, é claro, mas ela já havia lidado com aquele tipo de coisa antes. Na verdade, a maioria dos seus pacientes era difícil; sua reputação de conseguir trabalhar com pacientes "não cooperativos" era, na verdade, a razão de ela não ter ficado sem trabalho desde que abrira a sua pequena clínica.

— Devo concluir, então, que o senhor pretende me apresentar a ele com um _fato consumado._

— Ele provavelmente não permitirá que você sequer se aproxime.

Isabella franziu os lábios.

— Se quer realmente que eu trabalhe com ele, nós teremos que cuidar para que ele não possa me afastar de lá, com ou sem educação. O senhor me disse que a casa onde ele se encontra, em Gloucestershire, é de sua propriedade.

Jasper a olhou com cautela.

— Ela faz parte das propriedades da Cullen Corporation.

— E como presidente dessa corporação, o senhor certamente decide quem pode ou não permanecer lá.

Os olhos intensos de Jasper brilharam.

— Você não vê nenhum problema em simplesmente aparecer por lá e enfrentar as possíveis consequências?

— Se meu paciente não me deixa nenhuma outra alternativa, não — assegurou-lhe ela.

Ele sorriu lentamente.

— Acho que você vai ser um páreo duro para o meu irmão!

O rosto de Isabella se iluminou.

— Quer dizer que decidiu me contratar para trabalhar com o seu irmão?

— Talvez seja um exagero pensar em trabalhar _com _Edward — disse Jasper, com certa tristeza. — Ele tem sido muito claro quanto a não querer que mais ninguém o "cutuque e espete", como se ele fosse um espécime num frasco.

— Eu nunca cutuco ou espeto quem quer que seja, sr. Cullen — disse Isabella secamente, sentindo o seu interesse por aquele caso crescer à medida que avaliava o trabalho que teria pela frente. — Posso começar na semana que vem, se assim lhe convier.

Ela não tinha a menor intenção de permitir que aquele homem sequer supusesse o quanto ela estava aliviada por poder se afastar de Londres por algum tempo.

Do quanto ansiava por se afastar das acusações sórdidas e completamente infundadas de Jéssica Newton, de que ela havia tido um caso com seu marido...

— Muito bem — disse Jasper, parecendo aliviado com o fato de Isabella não ter se deixado intimidar por nada que ele lhe contara a respeito de seu irmão.

Isabella compreendia muito bem aquela situação. Sabia que a inabilidade dos pacientes em lidar com a sua situação afetava tanto os familiares mais próximos quanto a eles mesmos. Às vezes mais, até. Por mais que Jasper Cullen fosse conhecido por sua frieza e arrogância, era óbvio que ele amava muito o seu irmão.

— Vou precisar de uma chave da casa onde ele está, bem como de indicações de como chegar até lá — disse Isabella. — O que vier a seguir será de minha responsabilidade.

Edward Cullen ainda não o sabia, mas estava prestes a conhecer a sua força irrefreável!

* * *

**Humm e ai o que acham?**

**10 Reviews e eu venho com o capítulo 1.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Ois gente. Tá ai o primeiro capitulo. Espero que curtam.**

**Bjuss**

**ps: Não atingimos os nivel de 10 reviews, apesar de 135 pessoas terem lido o prólogo, mas considerando que nem todo mundo que lê o prólogo se enteressa pela história e em favor das 7 flores que comentaram eu estou postando. **

* * *

**CAPÍTULO UM**

— Quem é você, e o que faz na minha cozinha?

Isabella havia chegado à guarita de Mulberry Hall há cerca de uma hora, tocado a campainha e batido na porta até concluir que Edward Cullen ou não estava em casa, ou se recusava a atender. Não lhe restara outra opção a não ser entrar com a chave que Jasper Cullen havia lhe fornecido. Assim que entrara na cozinha e vira a bagunça ali instalada, ela não perdera tempo. Toda aquela louça suja e bagunça eram uma verdadeira afronta à sua necessidade inata de ordem e limpeza. Edward certamente não havia se dado ao trabalho de lavar um só copo ou prato desde a sua chegada, um mês atrás!

— _Isto _é uma cozinha? — disse ela, reunindo a louça suja que parecia se espalhar por todo o espaço, antes de colocá-la cuidadosamente dentro da pia cheia de água quente e sabão. — Achei que se tratava de um laboratório de cultura de bactérias!

Ela se virou para olhar diretamente para o homem desleixado junto à porta da cozinha que a olhava de modo acusador.

Logo em seguida, porém, sentiu a necessidade de se apoiar nos armários da cozinha assim que o reconheceu. Apesar do cabelo excessivamente longo e maltratado, da barba por fazer há vários dias sobre o belo queixo quadrado e do modo como a camiseta preta e o seu jeans gasto pendiam soltos sobre o seu corpo grande, não havia dúvidas acerca de quem se tratava.

Isabella precisou reunir toda a sua calma habitual para manter uma expressão fria e jocosa ao se ver diante, não de Edward Cullen, mas do ator mundialmente famoso Edward Masen!

Sua aparência desleixada disfarçava a maior parte de seus belos traços, o que, talvez, fosse mesmo a sua intenção. Mas não havia dúvida alguma quanto a quem era o dono daqueles encantadores olhos verdes, cor de Esmeralda.

Fã do ator inglês que havia incendiado Hollywood há dez anos, quando, ainda relativamente desconhecido, recebera o papel principal de um filme que fora um sucesso avassalador, Isabella sabia exatamente de quem se tratava. Afinal, ela havia visto todos os filmes que Edward fizera até então, cerca de vinte. Chegara até a ganhar um ou dois Oscares por sua incrível atuação em alguns deles. Suas fantasias com aquele homem sempre haviam se passado no escuro...

Além disso, ela sabia que Edward Masen havia caído do alto de um edifício, seis meses atrás, durante as filmagens de seu último filme. Os jornais publicaram toda uma série de especulações sensacionalistas na época, insinuando que Edward havia ficado gravemente desfigurado e que talvez nunca mais voltasse a andar, nem atuar.

Não havia dúvida, pensou Isabella, com o coração aos pulos e o rosto quente, de que embora estivesse caminhando com a ajuda de uma bengala, o homem à sua frente _era _o famoso ator por quem ela havia sido obcecada por anos. Um pequeno detalhe que Jasper Cullen havia se esquecido de mencionar na semana passada, pensou ela, irritada.

— Muito engraçado! — disse Edward, em resposta ao comentário dela a respeito da cozinha, ainda junto à porta, apoiando todo o seu peso na bengala de marfim que ele agora tinha que carregar consigo para todo canto, se não quisesse cair de cara no chão. — Mas isso ainda não explica quem você é, nem como entrou aqui.

Edward estava dormindo profundamente, deitado na cama que havia sido trazida para a sala de jantar, uma vez que ele não tinha como subir a escada para chegar até o quarto, quando ouviu o som de alguém se movendo na cozinha. Seu primeiro pensamento foi o de que se tratava de um ladrão, mas essa espécie de intrusos não costumava permanecer tempo suficiente nas casas invadidas para lavar a louça!

— Eu tenho uma chave.

Os olhos dele se estreitaram.

— Que lhe foram dadas por quem, exatamente?

— Seu irmão Jasper — disse ela, depois de uma breve respiração.

A expressão de Edward se transformou numa carranca.

— Embora meu irmão intrometido a tenha enviado até aqui para ser a minha governanta, eu devo adverti-la de que eu não preciso de uma.

— Tudo aqui parece provar justamente o contrário — disse a ruiva, para então lhe dar as costas e voltar a cuidar da cozinha e pegar mais pratos sujos.

Aquilo deu a Edward a oportunidade de notar como a camiseta curta e branca dela aderia à firmeza dos seus seios e à sua barriga plana, terminando poucos centímetros antes do cós baixo da calça que moldava os seus quadris estreitos e a curva perfeita de suas nádegas.

Ótimo! A única parte do seu corpo que não doía devido aos ferimentos que ele havia sofrido, estava agora inchada, latejando e doendo intensamente!

Aquela era a primeira vez que Edward sentia algum interesse sexual por uma mulher desde o acidente, ocorrido há seis meses, o que, considerando o estado lamentável do restante do seu corpo, não era algo muito bem-vindo naquele exato momento.

— A maior parte disso tudo vai para o lava-louças — resmungou ele, ao ver a ruiva começar a lavar a louça já imersa na água com sabão.

— Ela _poderia _ter ido direto para o lava-louças assim que foi usada — corrigiu ela, sem se virar. — Agora, tudo terá que ser enxaguado antes disso.

— Por acaso está sugerindo que eu sou um relaxado?

— Oh, não era apenas uma sugestão — respondeu ela, atrevida.

— Talvez você não tenha notado, mas eu estou levemente debilitado! — defendeu-se Edward raivosamente.

Edward não vinha tendo mesmo muito apetite nos últimos dias, mas seu quadril e perna doíam tanto depois que ele eventualmente cozinhava que não lhe sobrava o menor ânimo para encarar a louça.

A ruiva parou de lavar e se virou lentamente para olhá-lo com seus grandes olhos azuis.

— Uau! — disse ela, balançando a cabeça. — Tenho que admitir que eu não esperava que você fosse fazer a linha "estou aleijado" logo de cara!

Edward respirou fundo, sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo, e agarrou a bengala com mais força.

— _O que _foi que você disse?

Isabella sustentou calmamente o olhar cor de Esmeralda de Edward, notando que as faces já pálidas dele haviam assumido um tom acinzentado, e que seu corpo estava profundamente enrijecido, dando sinais de que ele devia estar devastado pela dor.

Embora costumasse ser absolutamente profissional em questões de trabalho, Isabella estava achando difícil lidar com a aparência intensa e sensual de Edward com o seu distanciamento habitual. Na verdade, havia evitado deliberadamente olhar para ele por alguns minutos, lutando para recuperar o seu equilíbrio! Habituada a lidar com os homens de igual para igual, Isabella, no entanto, havia arrastado sua irmã para ver todos os filmes de Edward Masen, apenas para poder permanecer no escurinho do cinema e babar livremente por ele, diante de sua imagem na telona, antes de poder comprar os filmes em DVD e então babar em particular. Sua irmã, Rosalie, certamente cairia na gargalhada quando descobrisse que ele havia virado o seu mais novo paciente!

Ela manteve uma expressão fria enquanto, por dentro, reconhecia que o ator sexy e extremamente belo estava quase irreconhecível por detrás daquele homem esquelético e pálido à sua frente, com exceção daqueles olhos!

— Eu sinto muito. Achei que era assim que você pensava a seu respeito, atualmente — como um aleijado — disse ela, sem alterar o seu tom de voz.

Aqueles olhos brilharam perigosamente.

— Não me importa mais quem você é, ou o que está fazendo aqui. Simplesmente saia da minha casa! — ordenou ele, furiosamente.

— Não creio que isso seja possível.

Ele franziu a testa, irado com a calma da resposta dela.

— Ah, não?

Isabella sorriu despreocupadamente diante da fúria que ele tentava, a muito custo, conter.

— Essa casa é do seu irmão, e não sua, e o fato de Jasper ter me dado uma chave prova que ele não vê problema algum na minha estadia aqui.

Edward respirou fundo.

— Mas _eu _vejo.

Ela sorriu levemente.

— Mas, infelizmente, não é você quem paga as contas por aqui.

— Eu não preciso de uma governanta! — repetiu ele, frustrado.

— Como eu já disse, isso é bastante questionável — provocou Isabella levemente, ao secar as mãos num pano que também parecia precisar de muita água quente e sabão, ou, de preferência, desinfetante! — Isabella Swan — disse ela, estendendo-lhe a mão seca. — E eu não sou governanta.

Edward optou deliberadamente por ignorar aquela mão, respirando profundamente ao olhar para ela por entre olhos semicerrados. Aquela mulher devia ter pouco menos de vinte e seis anos. Seus cílios incrivelmente longos e escuros emolduravam olhos azuis e profundos e as sardas que costumavam acompanhar um cabelo tão ruivo quanto o dela se espalhavam levemente pelo seu pequeno nariz arrebitado. Seus lábios eram cheios, o inferior um pouco mais que o de cima, e seu queixo, determinado. Ela também tinha um corpo muito sexy sob a camiseta branca casual e, como ele havia acabado de descobrir, uma língua ferina!

Ninguém, nem mesmo os seus dois irmãos, haviam ousado falar com Edward daquele jeito, nos últimos meses...

— De onde você conhece Jasper? — sondou Edward.

— Eu não o conheço — disse ela, dando de ombros e baixando a mão. — Pelo menos, não do modo como você parece imaginar.

Edward já estava de pé há mais tempo do que estava acostumado, e o resultado estava começando a se provar muito doloroso, o que estava acabando com a sua paciência que já era pouca!

— Jasper achou engraçado pagar uma mulher para ir para a cama comigo?

Isabella sorriu diante do insulto deliberado, perguntando-se se aquele homem frio e distante que ela havia conhecido na semana anterior teria algum senso de humor!

— Eu, por acaso, _pareço _uma mulher a quem os homens pagam para levar para a cama?

— E como eu poderia saber? — desdenhou Edward.

— Está querendo dizer que não costuma ter que pagar para levar uma mulher para a cama?

Ela sabia muito bem que não. Edward Masen não tinha dificuldade alguma em atrair as mulheres para a sua cama, muito pelo contrário!

— Normalmente, não.

Isabella se deu conta de que Edward estava tentando deliberadamente irritá-la e deixá-la embaraçada com a intimidade daquela conversa. E o pior é que estava conseguindo!

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Eu lhe asseguro que não tenho nenhum interesse em ir para a cama com um homem que sente tanta pena de si mesmo a ponto de se afastar de sua família e do restante do mundo.

O rosto de Edward assumiu uma expressão grave.

— E o que _você _sabe a esse respeito?— rosnou ele, ferozmente. — Não é _você _que atrai olhares piedosos toda vez que sai à rua, tropeçando com a ajuda de uma bengala para não cair de quatro no chão!

Isabella hesitou por um momento, antes de responder.

— Não mais...

Aqueles olhos verdes se estreitaram até se transformarem em duas fendas escuras.

— O que significa _isso _exatamente?

Isabella enfrentou calmamente o brilho furioso do olhar dele.

— Significa que quando tinha dez anos, eu me envolvi num acidente de carro que me manteve confinada a uma cadeira de rodas por dois anos. Eu não podia andar de jeito algum na época, nem mesmo tropeçando por aí com a ajuda de uma bengala. Já você ainda tem mobilidade nas duas pernas, motivo pelo qual não receberá nenhum desses olhares piedosos que você parece achar tão ofensivos, de minha parte!

Isabella não costumava contar aos seus pacientes a respeito dos anos que passara numa cadeira de rodas. Não via razão para isso e não o teria feito se o desafio no tom de voz de Edward não a tivesse atingido em cheio.

— Como teve a sorte de se levantar e caminhar, acha que qualquer outra pessoa que se encontre na mesma situação deve fazer o mesmo?

— Você teve o azar de passar por graves ferimentos que avariaram o seu corpo outrora robusto e saudável. Pode viver com isso, ou lutar contra a situação, mas não se esconda, sentindo pena de si mesmo — disse Isabella, respirando com dificuldade.

Edward olhou para ela com súbita compreensão.

— Se Jasper não a mandou até aqui para ir para a cama comigo, _quem _é você, afinal? Outra médica? Será que meu irmão arrogante está achando que eu preciso de um psiquiatra?

Isabella Swan franziu a testa.

— Pelo que li em seu prontuário, seu cérebro não sofreu maiores danos com a sua queda.

— Sofreu sim — disse ele, tenso. Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— _Você _acha que precisa de um psiquiatra?

— Não vou entrar nesse joguinho com você, senhorita Swan — disse ele com uma careta.

— Eu lhe garanto que não estou encarando isso como um jogo, sr. Masen...

— Você sabe quem eu sou? — interveio Edward.

— _É claro _que eu sei quem você é. Embora não esteja tão suave e charmoso como de costume, você ainda é _você._

Será que era mesmo? Algumas vezes, Edward chegava a duvidar daquilo. Até seis meses atrás, ele levava uma vida muito boa. Morava na Califórnia, trabalhava naquilo que amava e era suficientemente "suave e charmoso" para levar qualquer mulher por quem se interessasse para a cama. Desde o acidente, porém, tudo mudara. _Ele _mudara.

— Nesse caso, senhorita Swan, tudo o que eu preciso é de um personagem masculino, num filme, que manque! Conhece algum?

Edward se afastou dela praticamente rosnando de frustração, protegendo instintivamente o lado direito do seu corpo, quando os músculos e ossos danificados de seu quadril e perna protestaram diante do movimento. Droga, ele sentia dor, caso se mexesse ou não!

— Não assim, de imediato — disse a ruiva, com acidez. — Você não teria que se ater a esse tipo de papel se concentrasse as suas energias para recuperar o seu perfeito estado de saúde, em vez de sentir pena de si mesmo.

— Droga! — disse Edward, profundamente irritado, elevando os olhos para os céus, numa súplica. — Você é mais uma dessas fisioterapeutas sádicas, não é? Veio aqui para me cutucar e apertar até eu não suportar mais a dor.

Aquela era uma afirmação, não uma pergunta. Edward já havia trabalhado com dois fisioterapeutas diferentes por semanas, meses, até, desde a cirurgia, tentando juntar novamente os seus ossos despedaçados. Nenhum deles havia conseguido fazer muito mais do que mandá-lo para o inferno.

— O fato de sua perna ainda doer pode ser considerado algo positivo, e não apenas negativo — retrucou Isabella Swan.

— Prometo me lembrar disso às 2h da manhã, quando não estiver conseguindo dormir de tanta dor!

Quando a advertira de que seu irmão estava "muito agressivo", Jasper Cullen havia se esquecido de acrescentar que ele também era teimoso e irracional!

— A dor nesse caso pode ser um bom sinal; sinal de que os músculos estão se regenerando — explicou ela, pacientemente.

— Ou de que eles estão morrendo!

— Bem, é verdade... — Não fazia sentido tentar enganá-lo quanto àquela possibilidade. — Eu poderei lhe dizer bem mais a respeito depois que trabalhar...

— A única parte do meu corpo com a qual eu estaria remotamente interessado em deixar que uma mulher trabalhasse fica um pouco acima da minha coxa! — exclamou ele, cheio de malícia.

Profissional ou não, Isabella não teve como evitar o rubor quente que tingiu o seu rosto, nem o modo como o seu olhar vagou instintivamente na direção da região em questão. Aquela parte de sua anatomia certamente parecia estar funcionando normalmente, a julgar pela saliência rígida e comprida que pressionava o seu jeans!

Era evidente que Edward Cullen — não, Edward _Masen _— estava fisicamente excitado. Por causa dela. Não por causa dela, em especial, censurou-se Isabella, com impaciência. Ela duvidava que aquele homem tivesse permitido que alguma mulher se aproximasse dele desde o acidente, e, depois de seis meses de celibato, ela era, provavelmente, a primeira mulher razoavelmente atraente que ele via. Edward certamente teria se excitado por uma freira, contanto que ela tivesse pulso e seios!

— Se está tentando me constranger, sr. Masen...

— Eu tive sucesso — disse ele, olhando triunfante para o seu rosto corado.

— Talvez — admitiu ela. - Isso faz com que se sinta melhor?

Ela o olhou especulativamente enquanto ele lhe lançava um sorriso duro, sem nenhum vestígio de arrependimento. Um sorriso lento e sexy que fez com que ela se lembrasse que aquele homem era o ator por quem ela havia suspirado durante anos.

Socorro!

Ele deu de ombros, casualmente.

— Não importa. Eu pretendo esquecer da sua existência assim que você passar por aquela porta.

Aquela foi a vez de Isabella sorrir lentamente.

— Vocês são mesmo uma família de arrogantes. Edward soltou uma gargalhada.

— Quantos de nós você já conheceu? Isabella piscou.

— Apenas Jasper e você...

— E acha que _nós _somos arrogantes? Você só saberá o que é arrogância depois que conhecer Emmett.

— Seu irmão gêmeo?

O olhar verde dele se tornou ainda mais intenso.

— Você parece saber muito a meu respeito.

— É público e notório que Edward Masen tem um irmão gêmeo.

Ele fez uma careta.

— Emmett e eu não somos gêmeos idênticos.

Graças a Deus! Isabella não sabia ao certo se o mundo — ou ela — poderiam suportar a existência de dois homens com aquela mesma aparência devastadora.

Ela ainda não sabia se teria mais algum problema em trabalhar com aquele homem além da vontade que sentia de arrancar as roupas dele e pular em sua cama, é claro.

Mas aquilo era algo perfeitamente normal? Centenas, ou melhor, _milhares _de mulheres deviam sentir a mesma coisa. Só que nenhuma delas precisava agir de maneira completamente profissional e tratá-lo como qualquer outro paciente, o que ele, certamente, não era, ao menos para Isabella!

Ela soltou um suspiro ao ajeitar alguns fios de cabelo que haviam escapado da trança que descia pelas suas costas.

— Sr. Masen, minha viagem de Londres até aqui foi muito longa e eu gostaria muito de comer alguma coisa. Poderíamos estabelecer uma trégua em nossa discussão, ao menos por tempo suficiente para que eu possa preparar algo para jantarmos?

Os olhos de Edward se estreitaram contemplativamente. Por um lado, ele queria que aquela mulher fosse embora. Por outro, porém, a menção à comida fizera com que ele se lembrasse de que estava com fome, um efeito colateral dos malditos remédios para dormir que ele havia tido que tomar para conseguir descansar um pouco.

— Isso depende — murmurou ele, por fim, lentamente.

Os olhos azuis e profundos dela olharam para ele, desconfiados.

— De quê?

— Se você realmente sabe cozinhar, é claro. Não posso mais ver feijão, nem torradas!

Jasper havia tido o trabalho de enviar aquela mulher até lá, mas Edward não pretendia sequer permitir que ela visse as suas feridas. Como o sexo não parecia estar em seus planos, ela podia, muito bem, ser útil de outra maneira, antes que ele a mandasse embora de qualquer jeito!

— Acho que posso fazer algo melhor que isso — disse Isabella. — Não sabia se poderia encomendar alguma coisa daqui, por isso trouxe alguns gêneros comigo. Vou até o carro buscá-los.

Ela vestiu a jaqueta preta que havia deixado sobre uma das cadeiras da cozinha, libertando a trança de dentro da gola, antes de sair.

— Espero que goste de filé.

A simples menção a carne vermelha foi suficiente para fazer Edward salivar.

— Com certeza — disse ele, rudemente.

Isabella sorriu para si mesma a caminho do carro. Pelo menos, ele estava permitindo que ela permanecesse tempo suficiente por lá para preparar o jantar.

O que aconteceria depois que Isabella o alimentasse ainda era um enigma, é claro; ela não havia se deixado enganar nem por um momento sequer pela sua súbita aquiescência em permitir que ela cozinhasse para ambos.

Ela ia jantar com Edward Masen!

É verdade que ele era um Edward Masen muito diferente do homem charmoso e sensual sobre o qual ela tanto havia lido nos jornais, ou daquele a quem ela havia admirado tão desejosa nas telas grandes e pequenas, mas mesmo assim...

Isabella mal havia tido tempo de abrir a porta de trás de seu carro quando ouviu o seu celular tocar.

Ao se curvar para pegá-lo, no banco do carona, ela checou o número no visor.

— Rosalie? — suspirou ela, grata pela oportunidade de falar com sua irmã. — Que bom que você ligou! Acho que posso estar me metendo numa _grande _encrenca!

* * *

**hsusahush eu dou trelas com as conversas destes dois. Eu não sei quem é que tira mais quem... srsrsrs**

**E ai o que estão achando? 10 reviews e eu venho com o capitulo 2 oks? **

**mas antes só um gostinho do que vem por ai...**

**SPOILER DO PROX CAP.**

_Ele apoiou a bengala cuidadosamente na mesa e caminhou até se deter a poucos centímetros de Isabella Swan, que, pressionada contra o armário da cozinha, o olhava com uma expressão apreensiva._

_— Você não parece mais tão confiante agora, Isabella ! — disse Edward, aproximando-se ainda mais dela..._

_[...]_

_Isabella passou a ponta da língua pelos seus lábios secos, para logo em seguida perceber o erro que cometera ao ver o olhar sedutor dele seguir o seu movimento._


	3. Capítulo 2

**Ois gente! Anciosos para o capítulo?**

**Espero que curtam...**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DOIS**

— Achei que você tinha decidido ir embora — disse Edward quando Isabella Swan finalmente voltou para a cozinha, carregando uma caixa de mantimentos.

Ela pousou a caixa na mesa, antes de responder, com o rosto levemente corado e mais fios ruivos soltos de sua trança.

— Eu me detive para admirar aquela linda casa enorme.

— Mulberry Hall?

Ela assentiu.

— É um hotel, ou coisa parecida?

— Coisa parecida — disse Edward sucintamente.

Ele havia se sentado junto à mesa e estendido a perna à sua frente para observar Isabella preparar os filés.

— Ou é um hotel, ou não — disse ela, detendo-se e franzindo levemente as sobrancelhas.

— Não é — respondeu Edward, embora aquilo também não tivesse sido de muita ajuda.

A visão de toda aquela comida fresca fez com que ele se lembrasse de quanto tempo fazia desde a última vez em que ele havia comido uma refeição decente.

Ele não tinha a menor intenção de conversar a respeito de Mulberry Hall, ou sua função, com uma mulher que partiria dentro de algumas horas.

— Jasper me disse que toda essa propriedade pertence à Cullen Corporation.

Edward franziu os lábios.

— Ele disse isso?

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Se não quiser falar sobre isso, basta me dizer. Ele deu de ombros.

— Eu não quero falar sobre isso.

Bem, ela havia pedido aquela, reconheceu Isabella.

— Eu só estava tentando manter uma conversa educada. Edward a olhou com frieza.

— Eu concordei em deixar que você preparasse o jantar, não em conversar.

Isabella conteve a sua resposta raivosa e voltou a desempacotar os mantimentos.

Talvez ele ficasse mais tratável depois de ter comido. Talvez não!

Segundo o seu prontuário, os ossos quebrados em seu braço e costelas haviam calcificado bem, mas as linhas de expressão em torno de sua boca e olhos eram a prova da dor que ele ainda sentia no quadril e na perna, que haviam sofrido fraturas e que obviamente não haviam se recuperado tão bem. Os dedos de Isabella estavam coçando para explorar aquela perna e quadril danificados a fim de checar por conta própria o que poderia ser feito para recuperar a mobilidade total daquele homem.

Ou talvez ela só estivesse ansiosa por tocar todo aquele belo corpo másculo de Edward Masen...

Sua irmã ficara surpresa quando Isabella tentou lhe explicar o seu dilema, desfazendo de suas preocupações por ter aquele ator como seu mais novo paciente. Rosalie também a havia acalmado quanto ao seu envolvimento involuntário com o divórcio dos Newton. Na condição de sua advogada, ela havia lhe aconselhado a simplesmente investir no que sabia fazer melhor e deixar que ela cuidasse do processo.

— Pode pôr a mesa enquanto eu cozinho? — perguntou ela, de maneira direta.

O maxilar dele enrijeceu.

— Eu não sou um inválido completo — respondeu ele, cerrando os dentes ao se levantar, desajeitado, antes de agarrar a bengala a fim de se equilibrar.

— Perguntei se estava disposto a fazê-lo, e não se era capaz de tanto.

— É claro que sim — disse ele, sarcasticamente.

Isabella o observou enquanto ele mancava pela cozinha em direção a uma determinada gaveta, tentando manter um olhar profissional. Os músculos da perna dele estavam obviamente enfraquecidos devido a meses de falta de uso, mas aquilo não explicava a intensidade da dor que ele parecia estar sentindo. Talvez fosse melhor pedir que outra pessoa o examinasse...

— O que é que você tanto olha?

A expressão grave no rosto de Edward fez com que ela optasse por ser absolutamente sincera com ele.

— Estava me perguntando se você não deveria tirar mais algumas chapas da sua perna e quadril.

— Esqueça — disse ele, jogando os talheres de volta na gaveta, antes de fechá-la ruidosamente. — Pegue a sua comida e vá embora daqui! — exclamou ele, caminhando com dificuldade em direção à porta que conduzia ao corredor.

Isabella franziu a testa diante de sua evidente intenção de ir embora.

— E quanto ao jantar?

Aqueles olhos cor de Esmeralda brilhavam furiosamente ao olhar para ela.

— Acabo de perder o apetite.

— Só porque eu falei da sua perna?

— Porque você simplesmente _falou _— disse Edward, insultando-a. — As mulheres parecem sentir uma necessidade irrefreável de dissecar absolutamente tudo.

— E os homens preferem tamponar as suas ansiedades em vez de...

— Minha única ansiedade nesse momento é _você! _— interrompeu ele, sentindo um nervo pulsar em seu maxilar tenso. — Mas isso se resolverá assim que você sair por aquela porta.

— Eu não vou a lugar algum — disse ela, sem alterar o seu tom de voz.

Aqueles olhos brilhantes, cor de Esmeralda, ficaram gélidos ao olhá-la novamente de cima a baixo.

— Não?

— Não — insistiu ela. — E duvido muito que você seja capaz de me obrigar a fazê-lo.

O rosto de Edward voltou a ficar doentiamente pálido quando a sua boca se franziu num sorriso raivoso.

— Caia fora da minha casa!

Ele se virou e deixou a cozinha, sem olhar para trás, com o cabelo longo que chegava até a altura de seus ombros e as costas rígidas devido à fúria que ele não fazia o menor esforço para esconder.

Isabella afundou na cadeira que Edward havia acabado de vagar. Estava acostumada a pacientes difíceis; gostava do desafio de trabalhar com eles. Lidar com Edward Masen, porém, seria bem mais difícil do que ela poderia ter imaginado, uma semana atrás, quando havia, inadvertidamente, concordado em ajudar o irmão de Jasper Cullen...

— Mudou de ideia?

Ela ergueu o olhar, cheia de esperança, uma hora depois, quando o ouviu caminhando pelo corredor.

— Não.

Edward não podia negar que ficara tentado com o delicioso aroma que havia emanado da cozinha até o escritório, onde ele havia se instalado enquanto aquela mulher teimosa preparava o seu próprio jantar, e nem que a sua boca ficara cheia d'água ao pensar em cravar os seus dentes num filé mal passado e numa batata corada na manteiga, acompanhados, possivelmente, por uma bela salada. Mas ele jamais daria a Isabella Swan a satisfação de fazer uma refeição com ela.

— Acho que lhe disse para ir embora.

O aspecto imaculado da cozinha mostrava que ela havia terminado de limpar tudo antes mesmo de começar a cozinhar.

Isabella permaneceu confortavelmente sentada junto à mesa da cozinha, onde havia acabado de fazer a sua refeição, acompanhada de uma boa taça de vinho tinto, a julgar pela garrafa aberta, ainda sobre a mesa.

— Seu irmão quer que eu fique. Edward cerrou os dentes.

— Bem, talvez você não tenha percebido, mas Jasper não está aqui, no momento.

— Tenho certeza, porém, de que ele não teria a menor dificuldade de vir para cá em questão de horas se eu decidir chamá-lo — respondeu Isabella Swan, despreocupadamente.

Edward também não tinha nenhuma dúvida de que Jasper seria capaz de pegar o seu helicóptero particular e voar até, caso achasse necessário.

Edward pegou uma taça, serviu-se de um pouco de vinho e tomou um gole antes de responder àquela mulher cada vez mais irritante.

— Se isso foi uma ameaça, devo dizer que não fiquei nem um pouco impressionado.

— Não foi uma ameaça, e minha intenção não foi impressioná-lo — disse ela, com uma careta. — Você não deveria tomar bebida alcoólica, já que está fazendo uso de medicação para dor.

— _Esta _é a minha medicação para a dor!

Se havia alguma coisa que valia a pena em Mulberry Hall era a sua adega, e Edward tinha se servido livremente dela no último mês.

Isabella Swan franziu as sobrancelhas.

— O álcool causa depressão...

— Eu não estou deprimido! — exclamou ele, pousando a taça com força sobre a mesa e derramando parte de seu conteúdo.

— Mas está com raiva, frustrado... E rude.

— E quem lhe garante que eu não era assim antes do acidente? — perguntou Edward.

— Você não era — disse Isabella, em voz baixa. — A imprensa certamente teria explorado isso, caso fosse verdade.

Em vez disso, porém, a mídia não se cansava em exaltar as idas do belo e charmoso ator às estreias de diversos filmes, sempre acompanhado de louras altas, ou a jantares nos restaurantes finos de Los Angeles, devastadoramente belo num smoking preto, ou numa roupa casual de grife, com seu cabelo escuro um pouco mais longo, mas muito bem cortado, todo estiloso, de modo a realçar ao máximo as linhas retas das maçãs de seu rosto e queixo, e o sorriso sexy que curvava aqueles lábios esculturais. Isso tudo, é claro, sem falar daqueles olhos verdes, simplesmente encantadores!

Um completo contraste com _aquele _homem selvagem à sua frente.

— Quando foi a última vez em que você foi ao barbeiro? Edward tomou mais um bom gole de vinho.

— Isso não é da sua conta.

— Cuidar da sua aparência...

— Não vai diminuir em nada a dor que sinto em minha perna.

— Temos que descobrir o porquê disso — pressionou ela.

— Não, Isabella, _você _tem que descobrir isso para manter o seu emprego, certamente muito bem pago — ressaltou Edward — mas como não pretendo deixar que você se aproxime de mim, acho que isso vai ser um pouco difícil.

Impossível, na verdade, admitiu Isabella, frustrada. Ela se levantou para recolher a louça.

— Gostaria que eu preparasse o seu filé agora?

— Diga-me, Bella, qual foi a parte do _caia fora da minha casa _que você não entendeu?

Ela respirou fundo, tentando se controlar.

— Eu não tive dificuldade alguma em compreender o que você disse, uma vez que não sou estúpida, nem surda. E por falar nisso, eu prefiro que meus... clientes me chamem de Isabella ou de srta. Swan.

Somente os seus familiares e os amigos mais íntimos a chamavam daquele jeito. Além do mais, a formalidade do seu nome completo soava mais profissional, e ela precisava admitir que estava tendo dificuldade de manter um distanciamento de Edward Masen.

Considerando a ameaça de um escândalo devido ao problema que estava enfrentando com os Newton, Isabella precisava manter o seu relacionamento com aquele homem, e com _todos _os seus pacientes, num nível estritamente profissional.

Edward olhou para ela com ironia enquanto voltava a encher a sua taça.

— Por que não aceita simplesmente que está perdendo o seu tempo comigo, _Isabella? _Que eu não a quero e nem preciso de você aqui?

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Concordo apenas com a primeira parte da segunda afirmação!

Edward ficou tenso ao ver o desafio contido em seu queixo erguido e no brilho de seus olhos azuis, sendo obrigado a reconhecer, mais uma vez, que embora sua boca e seu cérebro estivessem tentando afastar aquela mulher, seu corpo ansiava por puxá-la para junto de si e beijá-la insanamente. Ele não havia sentido uma centelha de desejo, sequer, por mulher alguma, nos últimos seis meses, tendo chegado a se perguntar, nos momentos mais sombrios, se o acidente também havia lhe roubado aquela habilidade. A agitação entre as suas coxas só de olhar para aquela mulher, ao menos havia lhe assegurado que aquele não era o caso.

Edward se perguntou o que a sempre tão profissional Isabella Swan faria se ele seguisse o seu instinto e a beijasse alucinadamente. Provavelmente sairia correndo no meio da noite, e nunca mais se aproximaria de sua porta!

O que, pensando bem, era exatamente o que Edward queria que ela fizesse...

Ele apoiou a bengala cuidadosamente na mesa e caminhou até se deter a poucos centímetros de Isabella Swan, que, pressionada contra o armário da cozinha, o olhava com uma expressão apreensiva.

— Você não parece mais tão confiante, agora, Isabella? — disse Edward, aproximando-se ainda mais dela.

Isabella entrou em pânico. Sentiu o calor do corpo de Edward e reagiu instantaneamente a ele, notando os seus seios incharem e seus bicos enrijecerem, despontando contra o tecido de sua camiseta, para sua consternação.

Mesmo barbado e despenteado, ele ainda era indubitavelmente atraente!

Isabella passou a ponta da língua pelos seus lábios secos, para logo em seguida perceber o erro que cometera ao ver o olhar sedutor dele seguir o seu movimento.

— Isso não tem graça, Edward...

— Não era para ser engraçado. — Ele cruzou a pequena distância que os separava. Seu membro rijo e excitado pressionou as coxas de Isabella, ateando fogo ao corpo dela. — É natural? — perguntou Edward, tocando de leve em seu cabelo de um belo ruivo intenso, junto à sua têmpora.

Isabella franziu a testa.

— Que mulher, em seu juízo perfeito, pintaria o cabelo dessa cor? zombou ela, tentando dissipar o seu desconforto com a proximidade dele.

— É lindo — murmurou ele, acariciando várias mechas sedosas com a ponta de seus dedos. — Diferente.

Isabella compreendeu que ele estava deliberadamente brincando com ela, como uma nova tática para forçá-la a ir embora. O fato de ter ciência daquilo, porém, não diminuiu em nada a intensidade de sua reação à proximidade dele e à leve carícia da ponta de seus dedos em seu cabelo. Ela mal conseguiu respirar quando os seus seios excitados roçaram a firmeza do peito de Edward, fazendo-a ansiar por um contato mais íntimo!

— É só um ruivo normal.

— Não — murmurou ele roucamente. — Eu nunca vi essa cor de cabelo antes. É um misto de castanho e canela, com mechas de vermelho.

A cor do cabelo de Isabella havia sido o tormento de sua infância, e, certamente, não era a sua característica ideal para ser mencionada naquele momento, caso ele realmente estivesse querendo seduzi-la.

— É ruivo — insistiu ela, sem alterar o tom de voz.

O olhar verde dele desceu lentamente pelos seus seios, demorando-se apreciativamente naqueles mamilos enrijecidos, antes de seguir para a sua barriga lisa e então, ainda mais abaixo, rumo às suas coxas, demorando-se lá, especulativamente. —A cor...?

— Não se atreva! — interrompeu Isabella, sentindo o seu rosto em brasa. — Afaste-se de mim, Edward — advertiu ela.

— Ou...?

Ela o encarou desafiadoramente.

— Ou eu serei obrigada a afastá-lo por minha própria conta.

Isabella havia feito aulas de defesa pessoal, há muitos anos. Não tinha dúvidas de que seria capaz de detê-lo, mas não gostaria de fazê-lo, especialmente com aquele homem.

O que havia começado como um jogo, a fim de irritar Isabella Swan a ponto de fazer com que ela quisesse ir embora, acabou assumindo outra dimensão para Edward, diante da reação dela. Ele sentiu a sua ereção literalmente latejar, a ponto de doer, ao se imaginar arrancando aquele jeans apertado das nádegas e coxas bem torneadas dela e baixar a sua calcinha por suas pernas, antes de libertar a si mesmo, pressioná-la contra os armários da cozinha e mergulhar em seu calor convidativo!

Edward desejou ouvir Isabella Swan gritar de êxtase, e não de pavor, sentindo o suor umedecer a sua testa ao lutar para não ceder aos seus impulsos.

Apenas a prolongada abstinência poderia explicar a sua reação física a ela, a segunda, na verdade, no espaço de apenas uma hora. Afinal, ela nem era o seu tipo!

O olhar de Edward foi deliberadamente irônico ao olhar para o rosto afogueado dela.

— Talvez tenha sido divertido tê-la por perto, afinal, Isabella.

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Tenha sido?

— Humm.

Ele se afastou deliberadamente dela para mancar até o outro lado da cozinha e pegar a sua bengala.

— Apesar dos seus pequenos belos seios e de suas nádegas arredondadas, eu ainda a quero fora daqui!

Isabella olhou para ele, frustrada, embora tivesse que admitir que estava aliviada por Edward não estar mais tão perto dela, nem tocando-a, ou deixando-a completamente consciente da firmeza de sua excitação.

Ela passou as palmas úmidas pelo seu jeans.

— Ainda estou disposta a preparar o seu jantar, caso esteja com fome — disse ela, com a voz rouca.

— Isso seria simplesmente alimentar o apetite errado.

— Seu irmão está me pagando para cuidar da sua perna, não para ir para a cama com você! — exclamou ela.

Ele deu de ombros.

— É uma pena, já que neste exato momento, eu preciso bem mais de uma mulher na minha cama do que de uma fisioterapeuta.

Edward sabia que jamais precisara tanto satisfazer uma necessidade física quanto naquele instante!

— Você não tem ninguém para quem possa ligar? — perguntou Isabella, curiosa.

O rosto dele enrijeceu.

— Não mais.

Isabella olhou para ele especulativamente. Edward Masen jamais escondera a sua aversão ao casamento devido ao divórcio de seus pais quando ele ainda era muito pequeno, o que não o impedira, no entanto, de ter muitas e diferentes mulheres em sua vida. Belas, sofisticadas, completamente diferentes de Isabella, razão pela qual ela sabia que o interesse dele não era genuíno.

— Por que não? Deve haver muitas mulheres que viriam correndo atender ao seu chamado.

Ele sorriu sem humor.

— Olhe para mim, Isabella. _De verdade _— pressionou ele.

Isabella já havia olhado. Muitas vezes! Sim, era evidente que ele estava mais magro e abatido do que há seis meses, mas no que dizia respeito a ela, nada daquilo diminuía o seu poder de atração.

— O que quer que eu veja?

Edward resmungou, impaciente.

— Do que foi que me chamou antes? Aleijado? Ela arfou diante da amargura no seu tom de voz.

— Não, o que eu disse foi que _você _obviamente acreditava sê-lo — corrigiu ela com firmeza.

— Talvez porque seja isso o que eu realmente sou. Não quero que nenhuma mulher fique ao meu lado por pena.

— Isso é ridículo...

— Isso dito por uma mulher que acaba de me recusar... Isabella revirou os olhos.

— Nós dois sabemos que você não estava falando sério.

— Sabemos?

— Você só estava tentando fazer com que eu fosse embora.

— Funcionou?

— Não — disse ela, determinada a ignorar as reações traiçoeiras do seu próprio corpo àquela conversa, seus seios inchados e doloridos e o calor que ardia entre as suas coxas...

— Como acha que Jasper vai reagir se eu lhe contar que você estava me molestando sexualmente? — disse ela, com uma expressão desafiadora.

Edward deu um sorriso ferino.

— Ele provavelmente ficaria aliviado por saber que eu finalmente me animei com alguma coisa.

Isabella Swan era realmente muito bonita, concluiu ele, franzindo a testa. Seu rosto era perfeito, seu corpo feminino e bem torneado. Os dedos dele ansiavam por libertar aquele cabelo vermelho-canela-verde da trança que o confinava. Ele já podia imaginar todas aquelas madeixas espalhadas sobre o corpo desnudo dela enquanto ele se banqueteava nos seus seios fartos, antes de descer um pouco mais...

Ele não ia conseguir dormir de novo, aquela noite, se continuasse deixando sua imaginação correr desenfreadamente daquele jeito. Uma ducha fria poderia ser uma boa ideia!

— Vou lhe desejar uma boa noite, Isabella — disse ele, lançando-lhe um último sorriso lânguido antes de se virar e deixar a cozinha.

* * *

**Ai, eu amo esses dois. E vc o que estao achando?**

**10 reviews e eu venho com o capítulo 3.**

**Mas antes vou deixar um pouquinho do que vem por ai...**

**Bjuss**

**Sophie Moore**

**SPOILER DO PROX. CAP.**

_— Quer dizer que você _quer_ recuperar a sua perna?_

_— O que eu quero e o que eu posso são coisas bem diferentes — ressaltou ele._

_Isabella colocou uma mão em seu braço._

_— Então prove que eu estou errada e venha nadar comigo esta manhã._


	4. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS**

— Onde você esteve? — perguntou Edward, na manhã seguinte, quando Isabella entrou em casa pela porta dos fundos e entrou na cozinha acompanhada de uma lufada de vento gelado, cheia de sacolas.

A ducha fria que Edward havia tomado na noite anterior mal conseguira conter parte de sua excitação, que havia retornado a todo vapor assim que ele a ouvira subir as escadas para usar um dos banheiros, à noite.

Como Edward não conseguia mais subir a escada, Jasper havia transformado a sala de jantar em um quarto, antes de ele se mudar, de modo que ele ficou deitado na cama, olhando para o teto, ciente apenas do latejar de sua própria ereção, imaginando Isabella Swan tirando a roupa no quarto acima.

Edward levantara, impaciente, para recolocar a sua roupa antes de voltar para a cozinha, em busca do que restara da garrafa de vinho tinto!

Na manhã seguinte, no entanto, Edward mais parecia um urso com dor de cabeça por causa da ressaca.

Edward já havia preparado um bule de café bem forte e bebido metade dele quando se dera conta do silêncio reinante na casa. Incapaz de subir a escada para checar se Isabella havia partido ou não, ele, em vez disso, olhara pela janela da cozinha e visto que o carro dela não estava mais estacionado à sua porta. Ele acreditou que ela havia seguido o seu conselho, e partido, afinal.

Por mais estranho que parecesse, aquilo não o deixou tão satisfeito como ele havia esperado. Ao perceber que estava feliz com a volta da fisioterapeuta que seu irmão intrometido havia contratado para tratar dele sem nem sequer consultá-lo, ele chegou a pensar que Jasper talvez estivesse certo ao dizer que ele já estava há tempo demais sozinho!

— O que lhe parece? — disse Isabella, sarcasticamente.

Uma pergunta não necessitava de resposta diante das pesadas sacolas de compras que ela depositou sobre a mesa antes de tirar a jaqueta que estava usando sobre uma camiseta amarela justa, com aquele jeans surrado.

Mais uma camiseta curta que revelava uma tentadora visão da barriga lisa dela e aderia aos seios livres, Edward tinha certeza, por baixo dela...

— Por que não me serve um pouco desse café cheiroso enquanto eu procuro os croissants que comprei para o nosso desjejum? — sugeriu ela.

— Sim, senhora — murmurou ele secamente, antes de fazer o que ela dissera.

— Foi um pedido, não uma ordem — suspirou ela. Edward arqueou as sobrancelhas ao passar a xícara a ela, irritado por perceber que estava feliz com a volta de sua parceira de duelos verbais.

— Eu liguei para Jasper ontem — informou ele, friamente.

Ela continuou a procurar os croissants.

— Eu sei.

Edward olhou desconfiado para ela.

— _Sabe?_

— Sim — disse Isabella, com um sorriso de satisfação ao finalmente encontrar os croissants junto com a manteiga e o mel. — Eu falei com ele antes de sair. Ele não parecia muito feliz com o fato de você tê-lo acordado às 2h da manhã para lhe dizer o quanto havia ficado aborrecido por ele me ter enviado para cá.

O temperamento já arredio de Edward não havia melhorado em nada depois de ele ter consumido dois terços de uma garrafa de vinho, de modo que ele nem se dera conta das horas quando decidira ligar para Jasper a fim de descontar o seu mau humor.

— Ele devia ter pensado nisso antes de mandar você para cá sem me consultar!

Isabella deu de ombros ao se servir.

— É óbvio que ele subestimou a sua capacidade de ser rude e irracional.

— Mas você parece ter tido um enorme prazer de esclarecê-lo quanto a isso.

— Eu não precisei fazê-lo depois da sua ligação — disse Isabella, dando uma mordida em seu croissant, quase ronronando de prazer. — Experimente um, Edward. Talvez ajude a curar a sua ressaca — lembrando da garrafa vazia que encontrara mais cedo, na cozinha.

A julgar pelas olheiras dele e a palidez de suas bochechas, o vinho não ajudara muito a diminuir a dor que o havia mantido acordado durante a noite.

Apesar disso, ele havia se penteado e barbeado naquela manhã, revelando o seu queixo quadrado perfeito e a atraente covinha em seu centro. Uma atração a que Isabella resistia a reagir, concentrando-se no fato de que ele também estava usando uma camiseta branca e jeans limpos, o que, com sorte, deveria significar que ele ainda mantinha um mínimo de etiqueta social, embora ela não quisesse apostar todas as suas fichas naquilo!

A própria Isabella não havia dormido muito bem, ciente da presença de Edward naquela casa. Ao despertar, ela descobrira que não havia nada em casa para o café, nem mesmo pão.

Um breve telefonema para Jasper Cullen, a fim de confirmar que ela estava sã e salva, a havia colocado a par da ligação noturna de Edward para reclamar dela, o que, apesar de tudo, não pareceu preocupar especialmente o mais velho dos irmãos Cullen. Qualquer coisa lhe parecia melhor do que o desinteresse que Edward vinha demonstrando em relação a tudo, nos últimos tempos.

Isabella esperou Edward se servir.

— Eu decidi não contar ao seu irmão a respeito das suas investidas sexuais.

Ele continuou a mastigar lentamente a primeira refeição de verdade que fazia há dias, engolindo antes de responder.

— Só porque sabia que Jasper não se interessaria nem um pouco por isso.

Ela deu de ombros.

— Talvez eu só esteja guardando essa reclamação para outro dia.

Edward chegou à conclusão de que havia muito mais coisas interessantes em Isabella Swan do que o seu cabelo de cor tão rara e o seu belo corpo, e ficou surpreso em ver o quão curioso estava por saber do que se tratava.

Ele se recostou em sua cadeira.

— Eu deveria ter lhe perguntado se havia algum sr. Swan à sua espera.

Isabella olhou para a sua mão esquerda.

— Eu não tenho aliança.

— Nem todas as mulheres casadas que eu conheço usam uma —disse Edward.

— Provavelmente porque as mulheres casadas que _você _conheceu não queriam que você soubesse que elas tinham um marido — pontuou Isabella.

Edward estreitou os olhos.

— Eu não me envolvo com mulheres casadas.

— Não?

Ele franziu os lábios.

— Não.

— Por causa do divórcio dos seus pais?

— O que _você _sabe a esse respeito?

Ela deu de ombros ao se levantar para recolher o seu prato.

— Somente que você o usa em suas entrevistas como uma desculpa por nunca ter pensado em se casar.

— É um fato, não uma desculpa — disse ele, afastando o seu prato para se levantar abruptamente.

Isabella sabia que o havia aborrecido ao fazer menção ao divórcio dos seus pais. Aquela não era exatamente a reação que ela esperava obter dele, mas ainda era melhor que nenhuma!

Ela lhe lançou um sorriso irônico.

— Não posso imaginar mulher alguma ousando ser infiel ao famoso Edward Masen.

Os olhos dele brilharam.

— Meu pai era o infiel, não minha mãe.

Aquilo era razão suficiente, pensou Isabella, para que Edward jamais soubesse que ela havia sido acusada, ainda que injustamente, como "a outra" no processo de divórcio de um ex-paciente!

— Eu vou passar o restante da manhã em meu escritório.

— Fazendo o quê? — perguntou ela, em frente à porta que conduzia ao corredor.

Edward franziu a testa.

— Não é da sua conta!

— Talvez eu possa ajudar.

— Talvez pudesse sair da minha frente, isso sim!

Barrar o seu caminho talvez não tivesse, realmente, sido uma boa ideia, reconheceu Isabella, ao se dar conta do calor do corpo de Edward e da intensidade daqueles olhos encantadores sobre ela.

— Jasper mencionou que havia uma piscina aquecida interna em Mulberry Hall quando falei com ele, esta manhã...

Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— E?

— Poderia ser divertido nadar um pouco. Aqueles olhos verdes ficaram duros.

— Estou certo de que você também achou que isso poderia ser um ótimo exercício para fortalecer os músculos da minha perna.

Isabella sentiu a culpa tingir o seu rosto e assumiu uma posição defensiva.

— O que há de errado com isso? Ele deu de ombros.

—Absolutamente nada, _se _eu quisesse exercitar os músculos da minha perna, o que, definitivamente, _não _é o caso. Ela suspirou.

— Por quê?

Um nervo pulsou no maxilar cerrado dele.

— Saia do meu caminho, Isabella.

Ela balançou a cabeça e ergueu o queixo, recusando-se a se mexer.

— Não até você me explicar por que não quer nem mesmo _tentar _recuperar a completa mobilidade da sua perna.

Edward viu tudo vermelho diante de seus olhos quando as perguntas persistentes daquela mulher conseguiram atravessar as suas barreiras, mais uma vez.

— Não seja tão estúpida!

— Quer dizer que você _quer _recuperar a sua perna?

— O que eu quero e o que eu posso são coisas bem diferentes — ressaltou ele.

Isabella colocou uma mão em seu braço.

— Então prove que eu estou errada e venha nadar comigo esta manhã.

— Quem está jogando agora?

— Vamos, Edward, vai ser divertido.

— Não me obrigue a tirá-la da minha frente, Isabella — disse ele por entre os dentes.

—Acha realmente que está em condições, no momento, de obrigar a mim, ou a quem quer que seja, a fazer alguma coisa? Os dedos de Edward apertaram a bengala.

— Sua...!

Ela deu de ombros.

— Ninguém disse que você precisava gostar de mim para que eu pudesse ajudá-lo.

— Eu não me lembro de ter pedido a sua ajuda — disse ele, fulminando-a com o olhar.

— Pedindo ou não, é evidente que você precisa dela. Edward respirou fundo, e olhou para ela de cima a baixo, demorando-se deliberadamente no ponto em que os seios dela pressionavam a sua camiseta.

Aquilo não a ajudou em nada a manter o controle da situação, reconheceu Isabella, e ela havia decidido, depois de passar a noite em claro, que precisaria mantê-lo, caso quisesse fazer algum progresso rumo à recuperação daquele homem.

Ainda mais quando o simples olhar dele já era o suficiente para fazer os seus mamilos enrijecerem visivelmente sob o tecido fino de sua camiseta, despontando como frutos maduros, ávidos por serem degustados!

Isabella não se lembrava de ter sentido tamanha excitação com qualquer outro homem com quem havia se relacionado, nem a verdadeira corrente elétrica que parecia centelhar entre eles toda vez que se encontravam, ou o impulso de proteger os seus seios traiçoeiros daquele olhar!

Ela respirou fundo, irritada.

— Eu estou aqui para lhe oferecer uma ajuda profissional, sr. Masen, ou sr. Cullen, e não para diverti-lo!

Edward não estava tão certo daquilo. Dezenas das mulheres com quem ele havia se envolvido no passado, ou que ficariam felizes em ter algo com ele no futuro, o haviam visitado no hospital após o acidente. Nenhuma delas, no entanto, havia conseguido despertar aquela reação acalorada que Isabella Swan lhe havia provocado praticamente desde a primeira vez em que ele havia colocado os olhos nela, nem lhe proporcionado o prazer que ele sentia durante os seus duelos verbais com ela...

É verdade que ele estava sentindo ainda mais dor naquela época, imediatamente após o acidente, de modo que seria mesmo muito difícil ele se excitar.

Apesar de ainda estar sentindo muita dor, atualmente, bastava ele olhar para Isabella para querer arrancar as roupas dela e atirá-la na cama mais próxima, antes de beijar e acariciar cada centímetro sardento do seu corpo...

Ele pousou o seu olhar nos lábios provocantemente carnudos dela. Lábios que Edward podia muito facilmente imaginar conduzindo-o aos píncaros do prazer...

— Algumas partes do seu corpo parecem não concordar com esta afirmação — provocou ele, com um olhar irônico em direção aos seus seios evidentemente excitados.

Isabella enrubesceu desconfortavelmente ao sentir a tensão sexual aumentar tão subitamente entre eles.

— Está frio aqui — disse ela, tentando disfarçar. Edward riu levemente.

— Estranho... para mim parece justamente o oposto. Para Isabella também.

— Eu não o deterei mais — resmungou ela, ao finalmente lhe dar passagem, desejando que ele se afastasse para que ela pudesse se refazer.

Edward se apoiou sobre a sua bengala e caminhou lentamente até a porta.

— Avise-me se decidir partir, afinal.

— Por quê? Por acaso pretende me acenar um último adeus? — retrucou ela, secamente.

— Não, apenas gostaria de reaver a chave — respondeu ele, com um último olhar desafiador antes de deixar a cozinha.

Isabella afundou na cadeira assim que se viu sozinha, e se serviu um pouco mais de café, agora já frio.

O que estava acontecendo com os pacientes que ela vinha atendendo ultimamente? Qualquer que fosse a resposta, Isabella sabia que teria muito mais dificuldade em resistir aos avanços de Edward do que jamais tivera em deter os de Mike Newton!

* * *

**Humm pelo final parece que a Bella nao vai resistir por muito tempo... Será?**

**Reviews?**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Ois Gente, Como estão? Eu espero que todo mundo esteja bem ; )**

**Então, Eu acho que vcs nao entenderam o espirito da coisa. Quando eu disse que com 10 reviews viria o proximo cap. esse valor era o minimo e nao o maximo. Tipo, eu poderia ter postado esse capitulo a 3 dias atras se as 10 primeiras pessoas das 122 que leram o capitulo tivesse comentado. Mas enfim, como eu disse no Prólogo a velocidade dos capitulos depende de vcs.**

**Espero que o curtam o 4º capítulo, pq o final está hilário.**

**Bjuss**

**Sophie Moore**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO QUATRO**

— O que você quer? — perguntou Edward, impaciente, ao vê-la junto à porta aberta do escritório onde ele havia passado a última hora, trabalhando.

Ela não se deixou abater pela sua evidente falta de entusiasmo.

— Estava pensando em dar uma caminhada e me perguntei se você não gostaria de me acompanhar.

Os olhos de Edward se estreitaram ao se recostar em sua poltrona de couro.

— Não sei se você está sendo deliberadamente insensível, mais uma vez, ou se apenas querendo me incomodar.

— Nenhum dos dois — disse Isabella, com um sorriso. Ela havia limpado e arrumado a cozinha depois do café, passado o aspirador de pó na sala de estar e preparado uma canja fresquinha para o almoço, pensando que proporcionar uma dieta saudável e diversificada a Edward fazia parte do seu trabalho.

Sem mais nada a fazer, Isabella estava ficando um pouco entediada.

— Não precisamos ir muito longe. Você poderia simplesmente me levar ate Mulberry Hall e me mostrar as redondezas.

Edward olhou desconfiado para ela.

— Esse tipinho de "eu sou apenas uma garotinha em busca de companhia" costuma funcionar?

— Eu não estou precisando de companhia, e isso não é um tipinho — negou ela. — Só achei que um pouco de ar fresco poderia lhe fazer bem.

— E um pouco de exercício também. Não podemos esquecer os exercícios!

— Meu Deus, você é insuportável — disse Isabella, com um suspiro, dando-lhe as costas.

— Hei, eu não me lembro de ter lhe dito que não iria. Ela se virou lentamente.

— Isso significa que virá?

— Por que não? — disse Edward, pegando a sua bengala a fim de se levantar. Não conseguiria mesmo trabalhar mais no roteiro aquela manhã, sabendo que Isabella estava zanzando pela propriedade. — Ainda que lhe mostrar a Mulberry Hall possa ser um pouco difícil para mim, já que eu não consigo subir escadas — acrescentou ele com uma careta.

— Você pode esperar embaixo enquanto eu subo e dou uma olhada.

— E se você sentir uma súbita necessidade de experimentar uma das camas de quatro colunas? — provocou Edward.

— Deixe-me em paz, Edward — disse ela, inclinando sua cabeça ruiva.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Não vejo nenhum sentido em você ficar aqui se eu não puder tornar a sua vida desagradável.

Isabella também não via, mas tinha a esperança de que acabaria conseguindo fazer Edward mudar de ideia a respeito de aceitar a sua ajuda profissional. Nesse meio-tempo, conseguir convencê-lo a dar uma volta ainda era melhor que nada.

— Vou subir e pegar um casaco mais grosso. Está muito frio, agora, em outubro.

— Se essa foi a sua maneira sutil de me dizer que eu preciso me agasalhar também, eu a advirto a não me tratar como uma criança.

— Eu não o estava tratando como a uma...

Ela se deteve, franzindo a testa ao se dar conta de que era exatamente aquilo que ela estava fazendo, num esforço, talvez, de tentar manter o seu relacionamento com ele num nível profissional em vez do flerte a que Edward continuava tentando reduzi-lo com seus comentários questionáveis.

— Eu... — começou ela, quando o telefone tocou.

Bem... um deles. Havia uma extensão da linha fixa sobre a mesa, assim como dois celulares, um preto e o outro, prateado.

— Olá, Kate — disse ele, dando as costas para Isabella, a fim de olhar pela janela.

Isabella se pôs a admirar as costas musculosas e amplas dele, atentando para o modo como a sua camiseta branca se esticava sobre os seus ombros, sem saber se deveria permanecer ali ou ir embora. Aquela era evidentemente uma ligação particular, e de Kate Denalli, a mulher com quem Edward estava envolvido antes do acidente.

— Fique! — exclamou Edward ao notar que ela estava prestes a sair.

— Au, au! — zombou ela, antes de seguir em frente e ir embora, mesmo assim.

Edward se flagrou sorrindo ao ver o balanço daqueles quadris arredondados e nádegas firmes atravessando o corredor. Ela realmente era a mais...

— Não, eu não estava falando com você, Kate...

De todas as pessoas que Edward havia conhecido antes do acidente, Kate era definitivamente a mais persistente. Ela ligava para ele ao menos uma vez por semana para saber como ele estava e quando ele voltaria para Los Angeles. Como não tinha a menor intenção de retomar a sua relação com ela, e nem de retornar tão cedo para Los Angeles, Edward costumava ser muito breve durante aquelas conversas.

Isabella estava sentada à mesa da cozinha, esperando impacientemente por ele quando Edward finalmente desligou e pegou o seu casaco.

— Humm, há algo cheirando muito bem por aqui.

— Eu fiz sopa para o almoço — informou ela, enquanto colocava o casaco. — E não, eu _não _acho que isso seja bancar a sua governanta — defendeu-se ela, irritada, quando Edward arqueou ironicamente as sobrancelhas. — Você precisa de comida saudável para manter o seu corpo são, só isso.

Ele sorriu.

— Está me dizendo que preparou o almoço somente porque considera a tarefa de me alimentar como parte do meu tratamento?

Aqueles olhos azuis se estreitaram. — Exatamente.

— Se você diz...

— Edward...

— Isabella?

Ela não havia se deixado enganar nem por um momento por aquela expressão inocente em seu rosto. Tudo o que ele queria era irritá-la outra vez, e estava conseguindo!

— Por que você precisa de dois celulares — perguntou ela, quando a maioria das pessoas se vira muito bem com apenas um?

— Talvez porque eu não seja como a maioria das pessoas — respondeu Edward finalmente, chegando à conclusão de que Isabella Swan era observadora demais para o seu gosto.

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Porque você é Edward Masen e Edward Cullen ao mesmo tempo?

— Sim.

— Por que você mudou de nome quando se tornou um ator? Edward Cullen é um nome bem carismático...

— Vamos dar esse passeio, ou não? — disse ele, franzindo os lábios ao abrir a porta para ela.

— Vamos — assentiu Isabella, dando um passo para fora de casa.

— Quer dizer que você realmente acha que Edward Masen e Edward Cullen são duas pessoas diferentes?— insistiu ela.

Edward não _achava _coisa alguma — eles _eram _duas pessoas diferentes!

— Não podemos simplesmente caminhar? — esbravejou ele, antes de seguir em direção a Mulberry Hall.

— É claro. — Isabella mediu deliberadamente os seus passos para se adequar ao ritmo mais lento dele. — Você nunca considerou a hipótese de trabalhar na Cullen Corporation? — perguntou ela, curiosa.

— Você já ouviu falar no silêncio cúmplice desfrutado durante um passeio?

É claro que Isabella já havia ouvido a respeito, só que aquilo não era algo muito pouco provável de ocorrer entre ela e Edward! O máximo que obteriam seria um silêncio estranho, desconfortável, até.

Um silêncio repleto de presença física, certamente. Ao menos da parte dela...

A careta no rosto arrogantemente belo de Edward, mancando ao seu lado, não dava a impressão de ele estar minimamente ciente da presença dela ao seu lado ou de quem quer que fosse.

— Uau!

Cansado, Edward se apoiou numa das quatro colunas de mármore do magnífico saguão da Mulberry Hall enquanto Isabella admirava o enorme lustre de cristal que pendia do teto.

A perna de Edward estava doendo demais depois da pequena caminhada para que ele fosse capaz de compartilhar o seu entusiasmo. Além do mais, ele ja havia visto a Mulberry Hall por dentro dezenas de vezes.

— Entendo que esteja admirada — disse Edward secamente, ao vê-la andar de um lado para o outro, admirando o belo chão de mármore e as esculturas.

— Você não está?

— Não especialmente — resmungou Edward ao se afastar da coluna para se apoiar sobre a sua bengala e caminhar em direção ao salão principal, na frente da casa.

Os olhos de Isabella brilhavam diante do lindo ambiente todo decorado nos tons creme e verde.

— Jasper nunca pensou em abrir esse lugar à visitação pública?

Edward quase riu ao imaginar a expressão de seu irmão mais velho caso alguém ousasse sugerir uma coisa daquelas.

—Acho melhor você não sugerir isso a ele, a menos que esteja pronta para arcar com as consequências.

— Mas é um enorme desperdício. Deve ser uma construção muito antiga.

— Do início da era elisabetana, eu suponho. Isabella atravessou o cômodo para tocar levemente a bela moldura do enorme espelho acima da lareira branca.

— Jasper a comprou completamente mobiliada assim? Edward deu de ombros, desinteressado.

— Até onde eu sei, parte dessa mobília já está aqui há pelo menos dois séculos.

— O que terá acontecido à família que vivia aqui? — murmurou Isabella. — Devia pertencer à nobreza, você não acha?

Edward assentiu.

— Os Duques de Stourbridge.

Isabella suspirou.

— É uma pena que tantos dos antigos títulos tenham se extinguido ou caído em desuso.

— Sim, uma pena — disse Edward secamente.

—Acha que Jasper pretende viver aqui quando se casar? Foi só uma ideia — defendeu-se ela quando Edward caiu na gargalhada. — Imaginei que ele não queria abrir a casa à visitação pública porque pretendia fazer outro uso dela.

— Desculpe, eu só estava tentando imaginar Jasper casado — disse Edward. — É simplesmente impossível.

Isabella também não podia imaginar aquele homem, frio e contido que ela havia conhecido na semana anterior, loucamente apaixonado e casado.

— Por que, então, ele a comprou, afinal?

— Eu nunca tento entender o que há por trás das ações de Jasper, e a aconselho a nem sequer tentar fazê-lo — sugeriu Edward, ao lhe dar as costas. — Vamos ver a piscina nos fundos da casa — ofereceu ele, ao ver que Isabella não havia saído da frente da lareira.

Isabella já havia visitado muitas propriedades que haviam sido abertas à visitação pública, mas nunca uma casa vazia lhe dera tamanha impressão de alguém ainda viver nela. Havia quadros em todas as paredes, ornamentos e espelhos antigos por todos os lugares, e ainda uma bandeja de prata no saguão que parecia estar à espera de cartões de visita. A casa toda parecia aguardar que seu dono, o Duque de Stourbridge, atravessasse a porta da frente a qualquer momento.

— Jasper contratou um caseiro para cuidar do terreno. Sua mulher cuida para que o interior da casa não fique empoeirado — explicou Edward quando Isabella compartilhou as suas impressões.

Mesmo assim, é uma pena que ninguém realmente viva aqui...

— Este não é exatamente um lugar que se possa chamar de lar.

Isabella estava na base da ampla escada que conduzia à galeria acima, imaginando quantas belas mulheres já haviam posado no alto dela, usando belos vestidos, desde a era elisabetana até mais recentemente, a fim de serem admiradas pelos homens que amavam e flutuar escada abaixo em direção aos seus braços.

Dezenas delas, provavelmente. E agora a Mulberry Hall estava vazia, quando deveria estar repleta de amor e de risadas de crianças.

— Acho que não — concordou ela lentamente, antes de segui-lo.

Edward não tinha mais nada a acrescentar àquela conversa em particular, uma vez que não pretendia contar a já excessivamente curiosa Isabella Swan que Jasper não havia comprado Mulberry Hall, mas que ela lhe pertencia por ele ser o atual e décimo quinto Duque de Stourbridge, o que fazia dele o Lord Edward Cullen e de seu irmão gêmeo, o Lord Emmett Cullen, fato que o uso de seu nome artístico havia ajudado a manter longe do conhecimento público.

Os três irmãos haviam passado a sua infância em Mulberry Hall até sua mãe escocesa descobrir que seu pai, o décimo quarto Duque de Stourbridge, vinha mantendo uma amante na cidade. Depois da separação, Esme decidira se mudar para Edimburgo, sua cidade natal, levando seus três filhos consigo.

As crianças, obviamente, voltaram a Mulberry Hall para visitar o pai, mas preferiam mil vezes a bagunça de sua casa em Edimburgo à dura formalidade da vida em Mulberry Hall. Além do mais, nenhum dos três jamais perdoara o pai por sua infidelidade para com a sua bela e gentil mãe.

Assim, quando chegaram a uma idade em que podiam escolher se queriam visitá-lo ou não, todos decidiram nunca mais chegar nem perto de Mulberry Hall, aversão que não se alterara em nada quando o seu pai morrera, oito anos atrás, e Jasper herdara o seu título.

Cada um deles seguira com a sua própria vida desde então — Jasper no mundo feroz dos negócios, Edward como ator e Emmett no Direito. Nenhum deles precisava ou desejava as restrições de uma vida em Mulberry Hall, embora ela tivesse provado ser de inestimável valor para Edward se refugiar da imprensa depois do acidente...

— Ninguém poderia imaginar a existência disso olhando a casa de frente — disse Isabella, à beira da piscina olímpica, olhando admirada para as esculturas ao seu redor e o verde que cercava o ambiente aquecido nos fundos de Mulberry Hall.

— Acho que essa era a ideia — disse Edward, sem tentar esconder o seu sarcasmo.

Ela lhe lançou um olhar impaciente ao abrir o casaco.

— Está realmente quente aqui e a água muito convidativa. Tem certeza de que não vai mudar de ideia quanto a um mergulho?

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha, com um olhar malicioso.

— Posso reavaliar a proposta se você mergulhar sem roupa.

— Pare de mudar de assunto, Edward. Você tem todas as condições ao seu dispor para exercitar delicadamente a sua perna, e mesmo assim se recusa a fazê-lo.

— Eu não quero exercitar a minha perna, nem delicadamente, nem de jeito algum — afirmou Edward.

— Por quê?

— Depois _eu é _que sou teimoso!

Isabella arfou.

Seus rostos estavam a poucos centímetros, um do outro. Isabella ergueu o queixo desafiadoramente.

— Ora, para o inferno com isso!

Ele jogou a bengala sobre as espreguiçadeiras e então puxou Isabella com força para junto do seu corpo, antes de baixar a cabeça e colar os seus lábios aos dela.

Aquele beijo roubado foi tão inesperado que ela nem sequer teve tempo de resistir, entreabrindo os seus lábios sob os de Edward. O casaco escorregou dos seus dedos quando ela estendeu as mãos para se agarrar àqueles ombros largos e musculosos, para não perder o equilíbrio.

Suas costas se arquearam instintivamente, pressionando os seus seios contra o peito firme de Edward. Aquela proximidade a deixou imediatamente ciente do intumescimento de seus mamilos e de como eles ansiavam pelo toque daquelas mesmas mãos que agora se moviam tão impacientemente pelas suas costas.

Subitamente, ela se deu conta do quão inapropriado era permitir que Edward a beijasse e do quão facilmente aquele comportamento poderia ser mal interpretado caso ele viesse a saber das acusações de Jéssica Newton.

Aquilo foi como uma ducha de água fria. Ela interrompeu o beijo e deu um passo para trás, arregalando os olhos, alarmada, ao ver que aquele movimento ínfimo o havia desequilibrado e que Edward estava caindo na piscina!

* * *

**asuhuasuashh Acho que agora o fogo do Edward apaga, se bem que a agua esta aquecida...**

**srrsrsr**

**Assim que completarmos 50 reviews eu venho com o cap. 5 oks?**

**Curiosos com o que vai acontecer? Entao leiam um treixinho...**

_— Eu lhe garanto que o que aconteceu entre nós esta manhã voltará a acontecer se você continuar aqui — advertiu ele, com a voz rouca._

_Aqueles olhos azuis se arregalaram, alarmados, apesar de sua face empalidecer. Era a prova de que ela não estava tão segura a respeito do que havia acontecido antes quanto desejava aparentar, pensou ele._

_Ela balançou a cabeça._

_— Não, se eu não quiser._

_— Mas você_ quer_, Isabella._


	6. Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

— Você fez isso de propósito? — acusou ele, assim que voltou à superfície, afastando o cabelo molhado dos olhos.

Sua raiva foi ainda maior por ter se dado conta de que não conseguia dar conta nem mesmo de uma coisa tão simples como beijar uma mulher sem bancar o idiota, nem demonstrar o quão incapacitado ele estava!

Isabella estivera prestes a rir, mas bastou um olhar para o seu rosto para que ela sufocasse o riso e tentasse boiar ao seu lado.

Foi então que ela se lembrou exatamente do que eles estavam fazendo antes de cair na água...

Meu Deus!

Como ela havia permitido que aquilo acontecesse? _Por que _o fizera? Aquilo tornava a sua posição ali insustentável...

— Como assim, _eu _fiz alguma coisa de propósito? — disse ela, franzindo as sobrancelhas. — Você acha que eu permiti deliberadamente que você me beijasse com a intenção de...

— De me jogar na água? — concluiu Edward, irritado, ao começar a nadar com facilidade até a borda da piscina. — Sim, Isabella, é exatamente isso o que eu acho — disse ele ao usar a força dos seus braços para se erguer e sair da água.

Isabella nadou atrás dele.

— Você não pode estar falando sério.

— Você queria que eu entrasse na piscina e foi exatamente onde eu acabei indo parar.

Edward respirava com dificuldade, deixando um rastro de água atrás de si ao mancar até onde ficavam as toalhas, para secar um pouco o seu cabelo pingando.

— Eu tenho que reconhecer que você é uma profissional realmente dedicada — disse ele, jogando a toalha úmida sobre uma espreguiçadeira. — Lembrarei de dizer isso a Jasper quando ligar para ele a fim de explicar que expulsei você de sua propriedade.

Isabella já estava de pé, ao lado da piscina, também, tão irritada quanto Edward. Ele _realmente _acreditava que ela tivera a presença de espírito de desequilibrá-lo deliberadamente enquanto ele a beijava para forçá-lo a cair na água? Justamente ela que, se tivesse permanecido mais tempo nos braços dele, teria _perdido _completamente o controle!

— Espere aí...

— Acho que já desperdicei tempo suficiente para um só dia — disse Edward, olhando-a por entre olhos semicerrados, com uma expressão sombria e feroz, afastando a camiseta molhada de seu peito.

Isabella não conseguia afastar o seu olhar daquele peito perfeito e musculoso, claramente visível sob o tecido molhado. Sentiu seu rosto arder diante da lembrança do quanto quisera tocá-lo há pouco. Do quanto desejara acariciar todo o corpo de Edward. Ela se virou para pegar uma toalha e esconder o seu rosto em chamas, enquanto sua mente corria desenfreada depois da enormidade do que havia acontecido. Edward Masen, o ator mundialmente famoso, acabara de _beijá-la._

Antes de acusá-la de ter deliberadamente encorajado-o a fazê-lo para poder jogá-lo na piscina!

Isabella sabia que _não _o havia jogado propositadamente na piscina, mas ficou em dúvida se o havia encorajado ou não a beijá-la.

Se Edward a acusasse daquela maneira ao falar com o frio e arrogante Jasper Cullen, sua carreira chegaria ao fim.

Ela se sentiu mal. Sentiu o calor literalmente abandonar as suas faces e tropeçou até uma das espreguiçadeiras, onde se sentou quando suas pernas fraquejaram.

Ninguém acreditaria nela se ela fosse acusada duas vezes de se insinuar sexualmente para seus pacientes.

Sua reputação profissional ficaria em frangalhos...

— O que houve, Isabella? — disse Edward, aproximando-se dela.

Ela piscou rapidamente para conter as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair antes de olhar para ele e murmurar com dificuldade.

— Isso nunca deveria ter acontecido...

Era verdade, aceitou Edward, aborrecido consigo mesmo. Ele havia decidido permanecer o mais longe possível daquela mulher, e torcer para que a sua atitude não cooperativa acabasse por persuadi-la a partir. Beijá-la como se quisesse devorar cada parte deliciosa do seu corpo, porém, dificilmente poderia ser chamado de uma atitude distante!

Mas a culpa de Isabella por causa de um simples beijo estava sendo um pouco exagerada...

Edward franziu a testa ao olhar para os olhos azuis repletos de lágrimas não derramadas e lembrar do modo doce e apaixonado como ela reagira às suas investidas... Tanto que Edward continuava excitado, com uma ereção despontando claramente sob o jeans molhado que aderia ao seu corpo.

Era evidente que o banho de piscina fora tão inútil quanto a ducha fria da noite anterior para diminuir o desejo que ele sentia por aquela mulher!

— Eu não o joguei deliberadamente na piscina, Edward.

Edward já sabia daquilo, tanto quanto sabia que sua raiva era dirigida a si mesmo, e não a Isabella.

— Acho melhor esquecermos todo esse incidente, não é? — sugeriu ele com a voz rouca.

— Sim — disse ela, respirando com dificuldade. Ele passou a mão em seu cabelo molhado.

— Sugiro que voltemos para a guarita a fim de tirarmos essa roupa molhada antes de tomarmos um banho.

— Antes de eu ir embora?

— Acho que isso seria o melhor para nós dois — confirmou ele.

— Ainda bem que eu não desfiz todas as minhas malas ontem à noite, não é? — resmungou Isabella ao se levantar, permitindo que Edward visse claramente como a camiseta amarela havia aderido aos seus seios desnudos, delineando claramente os bicos duros e rosados que ele não havia chegado a tocar, pouco antes.

Ele desviou o olhar, mas não rápido o suficiente para evitar que a ereção latejasse novamente.

— Você vai voltar para a casa ou não? — exclamou ele, impaciente.

— Vou.

Isabella o seguiu, recriminando-se o tempo todo. Ela sabia que não podia ter permitido que aquele beijo tivesse acontecido. Não importava muito que não o tivesse planejado, ou que ainda estivesse toda excitada só de pensar no assunto!

O vento frio começou a soprar sobre suas roupas molhadas, fazendo Isabella bater os dentes. Seu rosto estava azul de frio quando Edward destrancou a porta dos fundos e permitiu que ela o precedesse.

— Você precisa subir, tomar um banho e colocar uma roupa seca — disse Edward, outra vez, ao ver o estado dela.

— S-sim. Está bem. — disse ela, virando-se para pendurar o casaco nas costas de uma das cadeiras. — Você deveria fazer o mesmo.

— Eu sei o que preciso fazer, Isabella. Quando você voltar, nós tomaremos a sopa que você fez.

Ela se virou com os olhos arregalados.

— Mas eu achei que você queria que eu fosse embora.

— Não antes de comer alguma coisa quente. Eu odiaria que você voltasse para Londres e fosse internada num hospital, com pneumonia — explicou ele, franzindo a testa.

Isabella olhou para ele, curiosa, antes de assentir lentamente.

— Uma sopa quente cairia muito bem agora.

— Ótimo. E então? — acrescentou ele, ao ver que ela não fazia menção de se mover.

Isabella engoliu em seco.

— E-eu só queria que você soubesse que eu realmente não fiz nada deliberadamente para fazer com que nós caíssemos na piscina — disse ela uma última vez antes de finalmente subir.

Edward respirou fundo assim que se viu sozinho, com os punhos cerrados ao lado do corpo, percebendo que o acidente que sofrera havia lhe roubado não só a mobilidade de sua perna direita, como também o seu senso de humor. Em qualquer outro momento, ele teria achado muito divertido que os dois caíssem na piscina.

Isabella era a primeira mulher com quem ele _tentava _fazer amor, e o resultado tinha sido um verdadeiro fiasco!

Havia sido delicioso beijar a boca sensual de Isabella, sentir seu corpo moldar-se ao seu. Edward havia ficado tão excitado ao beijá-la que se esquecera de tudo ao seu redor.

Inclusive da fraqueza de sua perna direita...

Sem pensar, ele havia apoiado todo o seu peso sobre o seu quadril direito, o que simplesmente havia feito com que ele perdesse o equilíbrio e fizesse com que ambos caíssem na água.

Aquilo era humilhação demais para um homem só!

— Eu decidi que não vou mais embora — anunciou Isabella ao descer a escada, meia hora depois, determinada, junto à porta da cozinha.

Ele havia aproveitado a ausência dela para tomar um banho e colocar um jeans seco e um suéter preto. Seu cabelo excessivamente longo também parecia quase seco, embora houvesse uma expressão grave em seu rosto, para além de sua frieza habitual, mas Isabella se recusou a deixar que aquilo a intimidasse.

Ela havia tomado um bom banho de banheira e não uma simples ducha, como ele havia sugerido, decidindo que precisava submergir completamente na água quente para aquecer o frio dos seus ossos. Havia tido tempo suficiente para pensar assim que submergira os ombros naquele banho de espuma quente e perfumado.

Ela realmente não deveria ter permitido que Edward a beijasse, nem reagido àquele beijo. Tudo aquilo fazia com que fosse muito estranho para ela, para dizer o mínimo, permanecer ali, mas de um modo pessoal, e não profissional.

Ela não tinha permitido que Jasper lhe pagasse um salário até conseguir trabalhar profissionalmente com Edward, o que significava que tecnicamente ele ainda não era o seu paciente.

Suas discussões constantes com ele a respeito da sua necessidade de tratamento não contavam, nem o fato de ela ter lhe feito uma sopa nutritiva para o almoço.

Se fosse embora agora, Isabella estaria admitindo o seu fracasso profissional. Sua única culpa era a de achar o incrivelmente belo Edward Masen incrivelmente belo, algo que qualquer mulher com um mínimo de sangue nas veias teria que admitir.

Ela estaria assumindo que era tão profissionalmente incapaz de chegar a algum lugar com o teimoso ator como todos os outros fisioterapeutas que haviam tentado trabalhar com ele nos últimos seis meses. O tipo de fracasso que nunca havia sido uma opção para ela.

Ela entrou na cozinha.

— Eu disse...

— Eu ouvi o que você disse — disse Edward ao avaliá-la por detrás de suas pálpebras semicerradas. — Só estou surpreso por você ainda achar que a decisão é sua.

— A decisão, na verdade, é do seu irmão. Assim que eu começar a trabalhar para ele, coisa que eu não estou fazendo no momento — acrescentou ela, docemente.

Aqueles olhos verdes brilharam geladamente.

— E você não acredita que tentar afogar o seu irmão seja razão suficiente para Jasper querer dispensar os seus serviços?

— Tentar afogar... - Isabella balançou a cabeça, com um olhar incrédulo. — Não acha que isso é um pouco de exagero?

— Talvez. Só que você não podia adivinhar se eu sabia nadar ou não quando me jogou na água.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas em desafio.

— Eu _não _o joguei.

— Prove.

Ela enrubesceu.

— Eu não posso provar que não o fiz, tanto quanto você não pode provar o contrário!

Edward deu de ombros.

Edward estava diante de um impasse. Isabella se recusava a ir embora, e aquela manhã havia provado por _a _mais _b _que ele não podia obrigá-la a fazê-lo! Pelo menos, não fisicamente...

Edward atravessou a cozinha deliberadamente de modo a ficar a apenas alguns centímetros de distância dela, perto o suficiente para sentir o calor que emanava dela.

— Eu lhe garanto que o que aconteceu entre nós esta manhã voltará a acontecer se você continuar aqui — advertiu ele, com a voz rouca.

Aqueles olhos azuis se arregalaram, alarmados, apesar de sua face empalidecer. Era a prova de que ela não estava tão segura a respeito do que havia acontecido antes quanto desejava aparentar, pensou ele.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Não, se eu não quiser.

— Mas você _quer, _Isabella.

Edward manteve o seu olhar fixo no dela ao acariciar o seu rosto e viu, satisfeito, o sangue pulsar nas têmporas dela. Seu olhar desceu e ele a viu umedecer os lábios, nervosamente. Ele baixou o olhar ainda mais e capturou os sinais inconfundíveis de seus mamilos pressionando a lã leve do seu suéter.

— Não quer? — murmurou ele, ironicamente.

Havia uma expressão de pânico nos olhos de Isabella.

— Não, eu...

— Quer sim, Isabella — insistiu Edward, suavemente. Ele passou a ponta do seu polegar sobre o beicinho suave formado pelos lábios dela e sentiu-os estremecer sob a sua carícia. — Sua reação ao meu toque me diz claramente que você quer sim.

Ela engoliu em seco.

— Você ainda está tentando me forçar a partir.

— E está funcionando? — provocou Edward. Ele sabia muito bem que sim. Não estava tão destreinado a ponto de não saber mais reconhecer quando uma mulher reagia sexualmente a ele! — Eu não vou me contentar apenas com beijos da próxima vez — advertiu ele. — Da próxima vez, eu a beijarei e tocarei até você ansiar por mim a ponto de me implorar para fazer amor com você!

Ele disse aquilo de uma maneira tão palpável que Isabella não teve nenhuma dificuldade em imaginar ambos nus, na cama, pele contra pele, com a respiração alterada e seus corpos entrelaçados, acariciando e beijando um ao outro, rumo ao êxtase.

A simples ideia deixou Isabella completamente excitada outra vez.

Ela havia tomado a decisão de permanecer lá quando estivera no andar superior, muito longe da presença tão perturbadora de Edward.

Já não estava mais conseguindo manter a mesma calma, porém, agora ao lado dele.

Isabella ergueu o seu queixo em sinal de teimosia, enfrentando o desdém do olhar de Edward.

— O fato de os jornais publicarem manchetes a respeito do belo Edward Masen acompanhando sua última namorada perua a algum lugar não significa que todas as mulheres que você conhecer vão cair a seus pés, ou diante de qualquer outra parte da sua anatomia — acrescentou ela, com ironia.

— Ah, não?

— Não! — exclamou Isabella ao ouvir o desafio deliberado no tom de voz dele.

— Por mais lisonjeado que eu fique por você ler esse tipo de jornal...

— Eu não disse que os lia, só que havia visto as manchetes — defendeu-se ela com veemência.

— Se você diz...

— Digo, sim! Edward deu de ombros.

— Eu não posso me responsabilizar pelo que os jornais publicam a meu respeito, Isabella, nem pelas mulheres com quem me relacionei no passado.

— Não está querendo dizer no presente? — acusou Isabella. — Kate Denalli telefonou para você esta manhã, não foi?

Aquele nome era muito pouco comum para que se tratasse de outra pessoa, o que significava que ele provavelmente ainda estava envolvido com aquela bela atriz e tornava o fato de ela ter permitido que ele a beijasse ainda mais estúpido da parte de Isabella!

— E se tiver sido? — disse ele. Os olhos dela se estreitaram.

— Talvez você devesse se ater a apenas uma perua por vez!

— Eu não a incluiria nessa categoria, Isabella — provocou ele.

— _Nós _não estamos namorando!

—Nós ainda não estamos fazendo coisa alguma — aceitou Edward secamente. — Mas se você insistir em permanecer aqui, nós, com certeza faremos.

Isabella enrubesceu.

— Você não tem como saber uma coisa dessas.

— Gostaria que eu o provasse a você?

— Você é mesmo um arrogante.

— São favas contadas, Isabella...

— Não, é verdade - sustentou ela. — Você pode ter me pegado um pouco desprevenida quando me beijou, mas isso não vai acontecer outra vez.

— Não? — disse ele, se aproximando dela.

— Não!

Os olhos dele brilhavam, divertidos.

— Você parece levemente... ruborizada...

— Estou é ficando entediada com tudo isso. Edward estreitou os olhos.

— Mas não o suficiente para ir embora?

— Não!

— Está bem.

Ele franziu os lábios ao se afastar dela, fazendo com que ela suspirasse por dentro, de alívio.

— Faça como quiser. Só não diga que eu não avisei.

Aquilo pareceu mais uma ameaça do que um aviso.

* * *

**Ois gente. Como estão? **

**Bem, reza a lenda que cão que ladra não morde. Sera? srsrsr**

**Vejo vcs no próximo capítulo, na marca de 60 reviews oks?**

**mas antes e não menos importante...**

**Spoiler do proximo capitulo...**

_Já havia trabalhado com dezenas de pacientes nos últimos três anos. Jovens, velhos, mulheres, homens. Havia sido extremamente difícil trabalhar com alguns deles. Ela, na verdade, havia se especializado naquele tipo de casos, mas nenhum deles lhe parecera tão impossível de lidar quanto o homem à sua frente. _

_— Mesmo correndo o risco de estar me repetindo, eu tenho que lhe dizer: eu não estou aqui para me divertir._

_— Você pode se repetir o quanto quiser, Isabella. As únicas coisas que pode fazer por mim, no momento, são me alimentar e me divertir. Deixarei a seu critério qual delas vai querer fazer a cada momento..._


	7. Capítulo 6

**ois gente... ansiosas pelo capitulo? Então vamos lá**

**Espero que curtam**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

— Vou voltar ao meu escritório para trabalhar.

Edward pegou a sua bengala para se levantar da mesa onde eles haviam acabado de tomar a sopa em absoluto silêncio. Um silêncio desconfortável, pleno de consciência da proximidade física de ambos.

Edward ainda não sabia explicar por que estava se sentindo tão atraído por aquela fisioterapeuta determinada e difícil. Ele nunca sentira atração por ruivas de olhos azuis, de altura mediana e corpo mediano também antes, e certamente nunca havia achado mulheres briguentas como ela atraentes.

E Isabella Swan era tudo isso e muito mais.

A começar em sua recusa obstinada em deixar Mulberry Hall!

O simples fato de _ela _não partir, porém, não significava que Edward tinha que permanecer no mesmo cômodo que ela.

— Eu não quero ser perturbado até o final da tarde, mas vocêpode me chamar quando o jantar estiver pronto — disse autoritariamente quando Isabella se levantou para limpar a mesa.

— Sim senhor— disse ela, com uma reverência. — Certamente, My Lord.

Edward respirou fundo e olhou para ela com desconfiança. Havia suposto anteriormente que Isabella não sabia nada a respeito da historia de sua família. Ela não havia lhe dado nenhum indício de tê-lo conectado à família dos Duques de Stourbridge, ou de que sabia que ele era um verdadeiro lorde.

Também não tinha dado indicação alguma daquilo na expressão maliciosa de agora há pouco. Tudo o que ele pudera ver fora um brilho irônico naqueles olhos azuis expressivos.

Edward relaxou.

— Se eu realmente fosse um lorde, e nós estivéssemos vivendo no passado, eu a teria atirado na rua para morrer à míngua devido à sua insolência.

— Que sorte a minha o período feudal já ter chegado ao fim!

Talvez alguém devesse ter mencionado o mesmo ao irmão mais velho de Edward. Jasper também não tinha nenhuma intenção de usar o seu título, mas, certamente, era tão arrogante quanto seus antepassados aristocratas!

— Sim, sorte a sua — concordou Edward, secamente. — Quanto ao jantar... Tive a impressão de que você havia dito que eu precisava manter uma dieta saudável para o sucesso do meu tratamento.

Ela sorriu levemente.

— Devo concluir, então, que a sua intenção é concordar apenas com as partes do tratamento que lhe convém?

— É claro.

Isabella nunca havia conhecido alguém como Edward Cullen.

Nunca sentira vontade de dar um tapa num homem, ao mesmo tempo em que desejara tão desesperadamente experimentar a paixão dos seus beijos!

Ela suspirou.

— Temo que as coisas não funcionem desse jeito.

— Você não teme nada, Isabella — contradisse ele, sem alterar o seu tom de voz.

Edward não sabia de nada!

— Que tipo de trabalho está fazendo em seu escritório?

— Não é da sua conta.

Lá se ia a tentativa dela de enveredar por um assunto menos controverso!

O problema de Isabella era que, mesmo quando eles não estavam envolvidos em nenhuma daquelas conversas irritantes, ela continuava consciente da presença dele. Até mesmo almoçar ao seu lado havia sido uma verdadeira prova de autocontrole.

Ela havia se flagrado olhando para as mãos de Edward com excessiva frequência enquanto ele comia, lembrando como fora senti-las deslizando pelas suas costas.

Ateando aquele desejo ardente dentro dela.

Oh, meu Deus! Talvez ela devesse simplesmente deixar as coisas como estavam e partir. Admitir a derrota e simplesmente ir embora antes que ficasse tentada a fazer algo de que pudesse vir a se arrepender amargamente.

Não, ela _não _podia ir embora.

Mike e Jéssica Newton haviam transformado a vida de Isabella em Londres num verdadeiro inferno e ela simplesmente se recusava a deixar que a sua atração por Edward a obrigasse a voltar para lá antes que Rosalie lhe assegurasse que aquele pesadelo havia acabado.

— Quer que eu transmita alguma coisa a Jasper quando eu falar com ele, hoje à tarde? — disse ela, arqueando as sobrancelhas, numa expressão de desafio.

— Duvido muito que meu irmão mais velho espere que você lhe forneça um relatório milimétrico do meu progresso.

— Ou do contrário — retrucou ela.

— Ou do contrário — confirmou ele.

— Não, provavelmente não — admitiu Isabella. — Mas como eu não tenho mais nada para fazer esta tarde...

Edward sabia que ela estava querendo ameaçá-lo, mas aquilo era totalmente inútil.

— Eu já deixei de ter medo do meu irmão há muito tempo, desde que me dei conta de que ele ia ao banheiro exatamente como todo mundo.

Ela fez uma careta.

— Eu realmente não precisava dessa imagem!

Edward deu de ombros.

— Acredite-me, é um bom parâmetro. A propósito, eu costumo comer às 19h.

— Isso quando se lembra de comer. Ele lhe lançou um sorriso irônico.

— Já que você insistiu em permanecer, eu espero comer regular e frequentemente.

Isabella não estava muito certa quanto a que apetite Edward estava se referindo.

Já havia trabalhado com dezenas de pacientes nos últimos três anos. Jovens, velhos, mulheres, homens. Havia sido extremamente difícil trabalhar com alguns deles. Ela, na verdade, havia se especializado naquele tipo de casos, mas nenhum deles lhe parecera tão impossível de lidar quanto o homem à sua frente. Ele franziu os lábios.

— Mesmo correndo o risco de estar me repetindo, eu tenho que lhe dizer: eu não estou aqui para me divertir.

— Você pode se repetir o quanto quiser, Isabella. As únicas coisas que pode fazer por mim, no momento, são me alimentar e me divertir. Deixarei a seu critério qual delas vai querer fazer a cada momento...

Isabella olhou para ele, furiosa.

— Oh, vá embora, sim?— bufou ela, finalmente, irritada.

Em todos os seus devaneios e fantasias envolvendo Edward Masen, Isabella jamais se imaginara expulsando-o daquela maneira!

— Vou interpretar isso como uma necessidade sua para pensar no que fazer para o jantar — disse Edward.

Isabella lhe lançou mais um olhar zangado, soltando um suspiro de alívio quando ele deixou a cozinha. Ela o ouviu assobiando ao caminhar pelo corredor e então fechar a porta do escritório.

_Tinha _que haver um modo de ela fazer com que ele aceitasse a sua ajuda profissional!

— Confortável? — perguntou Edward sarcasticamente, um pouco mais tarde, naquela mesma noite, ao entrar na sala de estar e encontrá-la aninhada em uma poltrona, iluminada apenas pelo fogo quente e crepitante da lareira.

— Sim, muito, obrigada — respondeu ela, pousando os pés descalços no chão. —Ainda não são 19h, são?

Tenso, Edward baixou as pálpebras para esconder a sua expressão ao ver os reflexos do fogo no cabelo de Isabella.

— Eu já trabalhei bastante por hoje. Como foi a sua tarde? Ele se apoiou pesadamente sobre a bengala e adentrou ainda mais no cômodo. A dor em seu quadril e perna por ter passado a tarde toda sentado fizeram com que aquilo fosse ainda mais penoso do que de costume.

— Chata — admitiu ela.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Chata?

Ela deu de ombros.

— Eu simplesmente não estou acostumada a passar o dia todo sem fazer nada.

O tédio era algo que Edward conhecia muito bem, depois das semanas passadas no hospital, ainda nos Estados Unidos.

— Você poderia ter lido um desses livros, ou saído para fazer mais um passeio, ou dar uma nadada.

— Eu não vou voltar àquela piscina sem você.

— Então vai ter que esperar muito tempo — disse Edward, fazendo uma careta ao se acomodar na poltrona em frente à dela, suspirando de alívio quando finalmente pôde apoiar o quadril outra vez. Ele recostou a cabeça na poltrona e se voltou para ela. — Você nunca solta o seu cabelo?

Isabella levou a mão à sua trança levemente despenteada.

— Na verdade, não.

— Então por que o deixa crescer, afinal?

— E-eu nunca parei para pensar nisso.

Ela franziu a testa, sentindo-se muito desconfortável sob o escrutínio daquele olhar penetrante.

Edward parecia um predador sob a luz do fogo. Cada ângulo esculpido de seu rosto parecia agora profundamente suavizado: as maçãs do seu rosto, o nariz longo e aristocrático, sua boca firme e sensual e as linhas fortes do seu maxilar, escurecidas pela sua barba cerrada.

Ele parecia uma fera prestes a dar o bote, sendo que Isabella era a sua presa!

Ela se levantou abruptamente, sentindo uma enorme necessidade de escapar do poder que ele detinha sobre ela, ao menos por alguns minutos.

— Gostaria de uma taça de vinho antes do jantar? Edward lhe lançou um breve sorriso.

— Achei que você nunca iria perguntar. Isabella se deteve junto à porta.

— Está sentindo dor agora, não é?

Ela podia concluir a partir das rugas de expressão em torno dos seus olhos e boca, e o modo como baixava a cabeça, que ele estava fazendo das tripas coração para manter aquela dor sob controle e não deixar que ela o controlasse.

Ele lhe lançou um olhar duro.

— Pegue o maldito vinho e pronto, está bem?

Isabella conteve a sua própria resposta grosseira, sabendo, pelo brilho perigoso contido no olhar de Edward, que aquela não era a melhor hora para discutir com ele a respeito da sua dor, ou do método pouco satisfatório que ele havia escolhido para lidar com ela.

— Você prefere tinto ou branco?

— Isso depende do que você estiver preparando para o jantar.

Ela deu de ombros.

— Coloquei uma lasanha e batatas no forno, e preparei uma salada.

— Tinto, então. Agora vá. Prometo que, quando voltar, eu tentarei fazer o melhor que puder para entabular uma conversa educada com você antes do jantar.

Ela pareceu desconfiada.

— Sobre o quê?

— Como posso saber? Já faz tanto tempo que eu tentei fazer uma coisa dessas pela última vez que acho que já perdi o jeito de puxar uma conversinha fiada.

Isabella não tinha certeza de que ele alguma vez a tivesse tido!

Mesmo sendo conhecido como o belo e atraente Edward Masen, ele também era tido como um profissional perfeccionista que tinha muito pouca paciência para com atores menos inclinados a se entregar completamente ao trabalho.

Como Edward Cullen, um homem distante dos holofotes, ele nem mesmo se esforçava para se adequar às gentilezas exigidas pela vida em sociedade, sendo cáustico ou irônico na maior parte do tempo. Seu humor variava, constatara Isabella, de acordo com o seu grau de dor. Naquele exato momento, ela diria que ele estava sentindo _muita _dor.

— Eu nunca gostei especialmente da superficialidade desse tipo de conversinhas — disse-lhe Isabella.

— Suponho, então, que ambos teremos que nos esforçar um pouco, não é?

Edward fechou os olhos para pousar a cabeça contra a poltrona, com uma expressão dura e distante. Ou apenas dolorida...

Isabella estava ficando cada vez mais convencida de que o quadril e a perna dele estavam doendo mais do que o habitual naquela noite. Podia ver os efeitos daquela dor nas sombras sob os seus olhos verdes e no modo como a sua pele se esticava sobre as maçãs do seu rosto e maxilar. O vinho certamente ajudaria a anestesiar as coisas por algum tempo, mas não eliminaria completamente a sua dor.

Apesar de saber que o vinho não era uma resposta adequada para aquela situação, ela sabia que o fato de Edward aceitar alguma espécie de ajuda de sua parte para lidar com a sua dor era melhor que nada, por isso se apressou em obtê-la.

— Aqui está — disse Isabella, ao voltar da cozinha, pouco depois.

Ela lhe estendeu uma taça e pousou a garrafa na mesa, ao lado dele, antes de pegar a sua própria taça e reassumir o seu lugar, perto do fogo.

— E então, sobre o que vamos conversar? — disse ela, depois de alguns minutos de um incômodo silêncio.

Edward já havia tomado metade de sua taça em um só gole, sabendo, por experiência própria, que o álcool ainda levaria alguns minutos para atuar em seu sistema nervoso, e com sorte, anestesiar a dor em seu quadril e perna.

— Por que não começa me contando alguma coisa a respeito de sua família? — disse ele, voltando a encher a sua taça enquanto aguardava pela resposta.

Isabella arqueou as sobrancelhas, surpresa.

— O que você quer saber a respeito deles?

— Você é uma pessoa realmente muito difícil, sabia?

— E você não?

— Você já sabe de muita coisa a respeito da minha família — ressaltou Edward. — Dois irmãos, ambos mais velhos do que eu, um dois anos, o outro, dois minutos. Fim da história.

— E quanto aos seus pais? Ainda são vivos? — perguntou Isabella. Bebericando o seu vinho bem mais lentamente.

— Só minha mãe. Ela mora na Escócia.

Isabella pareceu esperar que ele falasse mais a respeito dela, mas Edward não tinha nenhuma intenção de dizer mais coisa alguma. Não ia contar a ela que a sua mãe, a Duquesa de Stourbridge, estava esperando desesperadamente pelo casamento de seu filho mais velho para poder voltar a ser simplesmente a Duquesa de Dowager. Que ela esperava impacientemente que _qualquer um _de seus filhos se casasse e lhe desse o neto que ela tanto desejava. Como nenhum dos seus três filhos jamais tivera um relacionamento duradouro com mulher alguma, que dirá então, pensar em casamento, ela estava se preparando para uma espera muito longa.

Em vez disso, Esme focava a sua atenção em seus três filhos. Se seguisse a sua vontade, ela estaria ali, cuidando de Edward. Por mais que amasse a sua mãe, ele podia muito bem sobreviver sem aquilo!

— Sua vez — propôs ele, secamente. — Comece com os seus avós e siga até os dias de hoje — disse Edward quando ela hesitou.

Ela deu de ombros.

— Eu não costumo discutir a minha vida particular com os meus pacientes.

—Achei que já tínhamos concordado que eu não era seu paciente.

— Então, o que é que eu estou fazendo aqui?

— Quem pode saber?

Edward notou a agressividade no seu tom de voz e se arrependeu, mas o vinho estava demorado mais que o habitual para fazer efeito, a ponto de ele já estar cerrando os dentes com tal força que era surpreendente que ele ainda estivesse conseguindo falar!

Isabella o olhou com uma expressão de reprovação.

— Muito bem. Meus quatro avós ainda são vivos, assim como meu pai e minha mãe. Eu...

— Eu não estava me referindo a um relatório — suspirou Edward. — A coisa funciona assim: eu faço uma pergunta educada e você me dá uma resposta agradável. Com detalhes.

Isabella sabia o que era uma conversa fiada, só não tinha nenhuma paciência para aquilo.

— Meus avós paternos se mudaram para Surrey quando o meu avô vendeu a sua empresa de imóveis, há cinco anos. Meus avós maternos vivem em Oxfordshire — minha avó é professora universitária aposentada e não conseguiu deixar a cidadezinha onde lecionou durante anos. Meu pai e minha irmã moram em Kent e cuidam de um jardim público juntos.

— Bem melhor — assentiu Edward.

— Eu tenho uma irmã gêmea — Rosalie.

— É uma mulher?

— Apelido de Mary Rosalie — explicou Isabella, com um sorriso, aliviada ao ver que parte da tensão de Edward estava começando a se dissipar. — Mas qualquer pessoa que a chame por esse nome pode esperar por um soco no olho ou pior!

— Pior?

— Ela colocou um sapo na blusa de um menino da escola, certa vez, que ousou provocá-la cantarolando o seu nome completo — lembrou Isabella, afetuosamente.

— E o olho roxo?

— Um homem com quem ela namorou, ainda na universidade. — Isabella deu de ombros. — Não é preciso dizer que eles não namoraram mais depois disso.

— Eu imagino mesmo que não — disse Edward, rindo levemente ao sentir os seus músculos começarem a relaxar devido aos efeitos do vinho e do fogo aconchegante da lareira. — Quantos anos tem a Rosalie e o que ela faz?

— Ela é advogada.

— De quantos anos?

— Quase vinte e seis — respondeu Isabella de maneira evasiva, antes de tomar mais um gole de vinho.

— Mais velha ou mais nova que você?

— Um pouco mais nova.

Edward lhe lançou um olhar especulativo, percebendo que havia alguma coisa sobre a qual Isabella não estava querendo falar.

— Quantos anos mais jovem?— perguntou ele.

Os olhos dela brilharam sob a luz do fogo ao fazer uma careta para ele.

— Cerca de cinco minutos!

— Ora, Isabella — murmurou Edward provocantemente. — Quer dizer que você também tem uma irmã gêmea?

Isabella franziu os lábios.

— Sim.

— Vocês são idênticas?

— Sim.

Edward arqueou as sobrancelhas, incrédulo.

— Quer dizer que há _duas _de vocês nesse mundo com esse cabelo ruivo, tom de canela, esses olhos azuis brilhantes, um queixo determinado e uma enfurecedora teimosia?

Aqueles olhos azuis brilharam imediatamente.

— Eu _não _sou teimosa!

— Assim como a grama não é verde, nem o céu é azul — zombou ele.

— Algumas vezes não são mesmo! — salientou ela, triunfante.

— Deixe-me adivinhar... Rosalie tem o cabelo curto e tende a usar principalmente terninhos pretos e blusas de seda?

Isabella arfou.

— Como é que você sabe? Edward deu de ombros.

— Pela mesma razão que eu e Emmett termos gostos completamente diferentes. Gêmeos ou não, ninguém quer ser o clone de outra pessoa.

— Mas você e Emmett não são idênticos.

— Não nas cores — disse Edward. — Mas nós somos da mesma altura, e temos uma estrutura facial semelhante. — Ele sorriu. — Talvez devêssemos apresentar a sua irmã gêmea ao meu irmão gêmeo. Como ambos são advogados, eles já têm alguma coisa em comum.

Isabella sabia exatamente o que aconteceria se a selvagem, independente e desbocada Rosalie viesse a conhecer qualquer um dos arrogantes irmãos de Edward: não sobraria pedra sobre pedra!

— Talvez não — reconheceu Edward secamente, parecendo ler a mente dela. — Por mais que eles me aborreçam terrivelmente, por vezes, eu não desejo o mal a nenhum dos meus irmãos.

— O que significa...

— O que significa que ter uma Swan teimosa por perto já é mais do que suficiente para qualquer homem sobre a face da Terra — disse ele, com uma risada rouca.

Era evidente que o vinho o havia relaxado. A pena era que ele havia voltado a atormentá-la, fazendo com que ela ficasse menos atenta ao temperamento difícil dele e mais ciente da atração que sentia por ele.

Isabella umedeceu os lábios ao se levantar, impaciente.

— Acho que vou dar uma olhadinha no jantar.

Edward segurou o seu braço quando ela passou pela sua poltrona, com uma mão de ferro.

— Não há nada no forno que possa estragar, há?

Ela desejou do fundo do seu coração que ele não percebesse a súbita aceleração de seu pulso sob os dedos dele!

— Não. — Ela engoliu em seco. — Eu só achei...

— Você pensa demais, Bella. Por que não se permite simplesmente sentir para variar um pouco? — encorajou ele suavemente.

Isabella já estava sentindo coisas demais — aquele era o problema!

Ela podia sentir a carícia firme do polegar dele contra o seu pulso acelerado, o calor daqueles olhos verdes sobre os seus lábios entreabertos e umedecidos, descendo cada vez mais para baixo até alcançar os seus seios arfantes, mantendo-a cativa. Atraindo-a em direção ao poço profundo da sensualidade que ela podia sentir crescer entre eles...

— Acho que já lhe pedi para não me chamar de Bella — murmurou ela, arfante.

— Seus lábios já me disseram muitas coisas que não combinam com a sua linguagem corporal — murmurou ele, ao pousar a sua taça na mesa. — Você já me alimentou muito bem, de modo que, talvez também agora, possa me divertir um pouco — sugeriu ele suavemente, ao puxá-la com firmeza pelo pulso.

Isabella tentou resistir, mas fracassou.

Em vez disso, ela se desequilibrou e caiu sobre o braço da poltrona, terminando por sentar no colo de Edward, que a tomou em seus braços.

— Edward, essa definitivamente _não _é uma boa ideia...

— Minhas ideias nunca são boas, Isabella — disse Edward. — Que tal irmos atrás de uma má ideia, humm? — encorajou ele, quando a sua cabeça começou a descer em direção à dela. — Elas costumam ser bem mais divertidas.

Edward ia beijá-la. Mais do que isso, soube Isabella, ao se flagrar instantaneamente hipnotizada pela intensidade do olhar dele.

Talvez sejamos mais bem sucedidos sentados — murmurou ele, com a voz rouca, enquanto sua respiração quente acariciava os lábios entreabertos dela.

Bella tentou apelar para um último resquício de sensatez.

— Edward, nós realmente não podemos fazer isso.

— Ah, podemos, sim — murmurou ele, ao finalmente tomar os lábios dela com os seus.

Foi um beijo lento e lânguido durante o qual Edward sugou os lábios de Isabella, sentindo o seu sabor, provocando-a, encorajando-a a retribuir, gemendo do fundo de sua garganta quando o braço quente dela finalmente seguiu em direção aos ombros dele e ela o puxou a fim de beijá-lo de volta.

Edward sentiu uma excitação correr pela sua espinha quando os dedos dela se enterraram em seus cabelos ao aprofundar o beijo. Os lábios saboreavam, os dentes mordiscavam, as línguas duelavam.

Era evidente que Isabella estava sentindo o mesmo desejo que pulsava na ereção que se erguia entre as coxas de Edward.

Ele se remexeu levemente na poltrona para que Isabella se recostasse no braço da poltrona e afastou a sua boca da dela para traçar uma trilha sensual pela longa coluna do pescoço dela, roçando a língua pela sua pele sedosa. Isabella tinha o sabor e o calor dos raios de sol, e a leveza de seu perfume havia sido encoberta pela forte essência de sua doce excitação. Uma excitação que refletia o desejo que crescia dentro de Edward cada vez que ele ouvia os seus gritinhos arfantes e os gemidos roucos de prazer.

A mão dele deslizou em meio a uma carícia sob a lã macia do suéter dela, enquanto ele continuava a saborear o seu pescoço alvo.

A pele de Isabella era tão macia quanto a seda, e igualmente deliciosa ao tato. Ele tomou os seios dela em suas mãos. Apertou suavemente os mamilos rosados e então acariciou a sua ponta sensível. Depois ergueu suavemente o suéter e fixou os seus olhos naqueles seios pequenos e perfeitos antes de baixar a cabeça e tomar um daqueles mamilos intumescidos em sua boca.

— Edward!

Isabella arqueou as costas, oferecendo-se às carícias dele, enquanto arfava diante da intimidade daquela carícia.

Ele afastou a sua boca, relutantemente, com os olhos intensos e cheios de desejo ao olhar para o bico rígido e úmido.

— Você é deliciosa demais para que eu consiga parar, meu amor — murmurou ele, admirado, passando o polegar levemente sobre o bico do seio dela, antes de voltar a sua atenção para o seu irmão gêmeo, desenhando círculos concêntricos em torno do botão rosado, antes de sugá-lo, faminto.

Isabella se perdeu completamente naquela sensação, aninhando a nuca de Edward ao seu colo, enquanto a língua dele acariciava habilidosamente o seu bico inchado. A onda de prazer que varreu o seu ventre a deixou toda molhada, fazendo com que ela ansiasse que ele a tocasse lá também...

Os olhos de Edward brilhavam profundamente ao erguer a cabeça para encará-la. Ele abriu o botão do jeans de Isabella, antes de baixar o seu zíper lentamente e revelar a calcinha de renda preta que ela estava usando.

Isabella não conseguia se mexer, nem respirar, gemendo suavemente enquanto Edward baixava a sua cabeça.

Ela deixou que a suavidade da língua dele circundasse o umbigo, aumentando ainda mais o calor entre as suas coxas, quando ele mergulhou naquela região sensível e suas mãos subiram em direção às suas costelas para apertar os seus seios, e capturar os seu bicos inchados novamente, estimulando-os entre os seus dedos.

Ela estava em brasa. Excitada. Ávida. Molhada. Necessitada.

Oh, meu Deus, necessitada...!

Edward decidiu responder àquela necessidade, pousando uma de suas mãos na pele logo abaixo da sua cintura, antes de descer um pouco mais, deslizando facilmente por dentro da renda da sua calcinha, à procura dos pelos úmidos, logo abaixo.

Isabella gritou quando ele passou um dedo sobre e em torno do seu clitóris já intumescido, aninhado entre aqueles cachos, repetidas vezes. Girando, tocando, pressionando, numa carícia ritmada que aumentou ainda mais a pressão que crescia dentro dela.

Seus gritos se tornaram arfadas trêmulas à medida que ela foi se aproximando do clímax. Seus dedos se enterraram dolorosamente nos ombros de Edward, e os lábios e língua dele continuaram a provocar os seus seios. O prazer crescia cada vez mais dentro dela, mas Edward parecia saber exatamente quando conter a intensidade daquelas carícias para mantê-la sempre à beira do clímax.

— Por favor, Edward! — arfou Isabella, finalmente.

Ela estava enlouquecendo de desejo. Havia um êxtase imensurável fora do seu alcance.

A boca de Edward sugou o seio dela no exato instante em que ele deslizou um dedo longo e penetrante na umidade dela, rapidamente seguido por um segundo, expandindo-a para acomodar a invasão, ao mesmo tempo em que a ponta macia do seu polegar continuava a acariciar o seu clitóris sensível.

Isabella ficou completamente molhada e intumescida enquanto aqueles dedos longos continuavam a mergulhar dentro dela ritmadamente, repetidas vezes, cada vez com mais força e mais intensidade, até aquela carícia fazer com ela transpusesse o limite do prazer, conduzindo-a a um clímax tão profundo e prolongado que ela perdeu completamente a respiração, agarrando-se a ele enquanto movia os seus quadris na mesma intensidade ardente do seu prazer pulsante.

Edward ainda prosseguiu com a sua carícia ainda por um bom tempo depois de ela ter gozado. A firmeza da sua ereção continuava a pulsar no mesmo ritmo, ecoando os tremores que ainda a abalavam internamente e ameaçavam fazer com que ele explodisse.

Ele nunca fora um amante egoísta, sentindo tanta satisfação em proporcionar prazer à sua parceira quanto a si mesmo, por isso ignorou o pulsar do seu próprio sangue para dar prosseguimento àquelas carícias, querendo, necessitando dar a Isabella o máximo de prazer físico de que fosse capaz.

Seu prazer diminuiu sensivelmente, porém, com o súbito olhar de pânico que arregalou os belos olhos azuis dela, pouco depois, ao recuperar a consciência de onde estava e do que havia acabado de acontecer.

— Está tudo bem, Bella — assegurou-lhe ele com a voz rouca.

— Não está _nada _bem! — gemeu ela.

— Acredite em mim — disse ele, tentando apaziguá-la, enquanto afastava lenta e cuidadosamente os seus dedos da carne pulsante dela antes de fechar novamente o seu jeans e baixar o seu suéter. Não antes, porém, de ceder à tentação de beijar suavemente a leve vermelhidão dos seus seios, onde a sua barba cerrada havia roçado a pele delicada dela.

O rosto dela estava afogueado e seus olhos brilhavam febrilmente de incerteza.

— Você estava linda, Isabella — disse ele.

Os olhos dela estavam arregalados ao umedecer os seus lábios secos com a ponta de sua língua rosada.

— Eu... E quanto a você? Você não...

— Nós temos a noite toda pela frente — interrompeu Edward, afastando as mãos de seus seios para pousá-las em sua coxa.

— Nós realmente não devíamos...

— _Devíamos sim _— insistiu ele, decidido.

Ela balançou a cabeça, sem conseguir encará-lo.

— Acho que não vou conseguir continuar aqui se isto acontecer.

Os braços de Edward a seguraram com mais firmeza quando ela tentou se levantar.

— Fique, Isabella. Por favor. Ela olhou para ele, envergonhada.

— Mas...

— Se soubesse que você queria ficar sozinho, Eddie, eu teria simplesmente telefonado, em vez de me abalar até aqui para falar pessoalmente com você! — disse uma voz irônica por trás deles.

Edward não precisou se virar para saber que se tratava de seu irmão gêmeo, Emmett...

* * *

**Emmett empata foda, viu... isso lá é hora de aparecer?**

**srsrsrrsr**

**Então, como vcs acham que o nosso casal 20 vai reagir a inesperada visita?**

**bjusss**

SPOILER do próximo capítulo...

_— Oh, meu Deus!_

_Isabella soltou um gemido devastado e enterrou o rosto em brasa no peito de Edward, depois de lançar um único olhar para o outro lado da sala e ver o louro de olhos verdes, devastadoramente belo, junto à porta, olhando para ela com uma expressão cínica._

_— Não exatamente — disse o homem, com certa ironia._

_— Nem mesmo perto, Emmett — retrucou Edward._


	8. Capítulo 7

**Ois gente, anciosas pelo capítulo? Entao vamos lá...**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO SETE**

— Oh, meu Deus!

Isabella soltou um gemido devastado e enterrou o rosto em brasa no peito de Edward, depois de lançar um único olhar para o outro lado da sala e ver o louro de olhos verdes, devastadoramente belo, junto à porta, olhando para ela com uma expressão cínica.

— Não exatamente — disse o homem, com certa ironia.

— Nem mesmo perto, Emmett — retrucou Edward.

— Acho que vocês estavam um pouco... ocupados demais para ouvir o helicóptero aterrissando há 15 minutos — comentou Emmett.

— Estávamos mesmo — disse Edward. — Isso significa que Jasper está aqui também?

— Eu vim sozinho.

— E por quê?

— Eu preferiria conversar com você em particular, Edward - disse Emmett, depois de uma pausa significativa.

— Agora não — disse Edward, ainda segurando Isabella com força. — O que acha de nos dar alguns minutos de privacidade, Emmett?

— Mas é claro — murmurou ele. — Você gostaria que eu esperasse na cozinha ou...

— Pode, por favor, sair daqui, Emm? — disse Edward quando Isabella soltou outro gemido e enterrou a cabeça ainda mais fundo em seu peito.

Ela queria morrer de vergonha!

Nunca sentira tanta vontade de cavar um buraco e se enterrar nele! Já havia feito algumas coisas estúpidas na vida, mas nunca algo tão idiota quanto aquilo.

Ela não só se perdera completamente em meio aos beijos e às carícias de Edward, como também fora flagrada por uma pessoa que testemunhara a sua perda de controle. E não fora uma pessoa qualquer, mas, obviamente, o irmão gêmeo de Edward!

— Está tudo bem, Isabella, ele já foi embora; você pode se levantar agora — disse Edward.

Emmett Cullen podia ter realmente deixado a sala, mas Edward, não, e Isabella não estava com coragem de olhar para _ele _depois do que havia acabado de acontecer.

O que havia se apoderado dela para fazer com que ela se comportasse daquele jeito totalmente desinibido?

E ainda por cima com Edward Masen!

Isabella não tinha mais saída, não tinha mais argumentos. A única coisa a fazer era partir. Imediatamente. Ela não podia ficar nem mais um minuto, nem mais um segundo ali...

— Acalme-se, Isabella! — ordenou Edward quando ela começou a tentar se desvencilhar dos braços dele. — Nós somos adultos, vacinados... Não fizemos nada de errado.

Isabella parou de se debater por tempo suficiente para olhar para ele com uma expressão sombria.

— _Você _pode não ter feito nada de errado, mas _eu, _certamente fiz! — disse ela com os olhos arregalados, despontando contra a palidez do seu rosto. — Eu tenho que ir embora imediatamente, Edward.

— Por quê? — disse ele, segurando-a com mais força. — Emmett nunca fica muito tempo por aqui.

— Pois no que me diz respeito, ele já ficou tempo demais! Os olhos dela brilharam como duas safiras ao olhar para ele.

— Solte-me, por favor — implorou ela, ao tentar se levantar outra vez.

Ele cerrou os dentes.

— Não até você se acalmar.

Isabella _estava _calma. Ou, pelo menos, tão calma quanto era possível estar depois de ter agido como uma completa idiota, e não apenas com Edward, mas na frente de seu irmão também.

Isabella se contorceu por dentro ao lembrar do quão intimamente Edward a havia tocado. Do abandono com o qual ela havia se entregado àquelas carícias. De como o seu corpo, seus seios, ainda estavam altamente sensíveis a ponto de ela sentir o roçar das suas roupas contra a sua pele. De como o calor entre as suas coxas ainda latejava depois daquele clímax arrasador!

Edward deu de ombros.

— Concordo que foi um pouco inconveniente termos sido flagrados por Emmett naquela situação, mas...

— Um pouco inconveniente? — Isabella soltou uma gargalhada sem humor algum ao finalmente conseguir se desvencilhar dos braços de Edward e fechar a sua roupa antes de se voltar novamente para ele, com uma expressão grave em seu rosto. — Há quanto tempo, você acha que ele estava lá? Acha que ele viu — que ouviu...

Ela soltou um gemido ao pensar em como havia gritado quando fora arrastada por aquelas poderosas ondas de prazer.

Edward balançou a cabeça.

— Ainda que tenha visto ou ouvido alguma coisa, eu lhe asseguro que Emmett é cavalheiro demais para mencionar o fato.

— Você só está piorando a situação, Edward! — protestou Isabella.

Edward compreendia o que aquilo havia significado para Isabella, mas, para ele, o incidente não fora tão traumático assim.

— Tente esquecer o que aconteceu...

— É muito fácil para você dizer isso quando não foi flagrado numa posição tão comprometedora!

Isabella começou a andar agitadamente de um lado para o outro, obviamente sem se dar conta de que seu cabelo tinha se soltado enquanto eles haviam feito amor e estava caindo numa flamejante cascata sobre os seus ombros.

Ela estava linda. Selvagem como uma mulher que havia acabado de ser bem amada, embora não tão completamente quanto ele gostaria!

— Oh, eu estava lá também... — ressaltou ele.

O latejar de sua ereção fez com que ele se lembrasse de que não havia obtido o mesmo alívio. Os olhos dela se estreitaram.

— Devo adverti-lo de que não estou com a menor disposição para apreciar o seu senso de humor.

— Então pare de fazer tempestade num copo d'água — disse ele, ao pegar a sua bengala e se levantar com esforço.

Aquilo, ao menos, propiciava um pouco mais de espaço à sua dolorosa ereção!

—Acontece que isso _é _uma tempestade!— disse Isabella, abalada. — Eu não costumo me entregar com tamanho abandono, muito menos na frente de outras pessoas.

— Eu já lhe disse. Emmett jamais fará menção ao ocorrido se você não o fizer.

— Eu não vou nem querer voltar a _pensar _nisso! — exclamou Isabella.

Edward ficou repentinamente imóvel.

— E por que, exatamente?— disse ele com uma voz maldosa, letal.

— Por quê? — repetiu ela incrédula.

— Sim... por quê?

— Não é _óbvio?_

Um nervo pulsou junto ao maxilar tenso de Edward.

— Você quis aquilo, eu também, e como eu já disse, nós dois já somos bem grandinhos, portanto, qual é o problema?

— O problema é que Jasper me contratou como sua fisioterapeuta, e não para ir para a cama com você — disse ela, transtornada.

— Eu não preciso de uma fisioterapeuta...

— Ah, precisa, sim...

— Nós não precisamos chegar nem perto de uma cama continuou Edward.

Ele parecia não compreender, percebeu Isabella, impaciente. E por que compreenderia, afinal? Emmett era o seu irmão, e se sua proximidade com ele fosse parecida com a sua com Rosalie, Edward, certamente, não estava sentindo nenhum embaraço em relação à intrusão de seu irmão.

Mas também não fora ele quem perdera totalmente o controle. Que gritara de êxtase ao gozar...

Oh, meu Deus, as mãos de Edward haviam tocado todo o seu corpo! _Entrado _em seu corpo!

Isabella se sentou abruptamente em uma das poltronas e cobriu o rosto com as mãos ao sentir as lágrimas rolarem pela sua face.

Edward olhou para ela com profunda frustração diante dos seus soluços, sem ter a menor ideia do que fazer ou dizer, As mulheres não costumavam chorar depois de fazer amor com ele!

Não depois de fazer amor com o famoso ator Edward _Masen, _pensou ele, sombriamente; o aleijado e inútil Edward Cullen era, obviamente, algo inteiramente diferente!

Deus, como ele odiava se sentir tão impotente.

Tão diferente dele mesmo. Era...

— Eu estava pensando...

Edward se virou, irado, ao ouvir a voz de seu irmão.

— _Saia _daqui, Emmett!

— Acho que sou realmente um intruso por aqui — concluiu Emmett, sem pressa, lançando um olhar para Isabella. — Eu posso muito bem passar a noite em um hotel e voltar amanhã cedo.

— Não! — disse Isabella, secando apressadamente as lágrimas ao se levantar. — É claro que o senhor não precisa ir embora, sr. Cullen...

— Emmett — disse ele, friamente. — Sr. Cullen faz com que eu pareça muito mais velho do que o meu irmão.

— Que seja — disse ela, desconfortável. — Você tem tanto direito de permanecer aqui quanto Edward. Sou eu quem deve ir embora.

— Oh, mas eu duvido muito que meu irmão concorde com essa ideia — disse Emmett, depois de olhar rapidamente na direção de Edward.

Os dois irmãos pareciam o positivo e o negativo de uma mesma imagem: o cabelo de Edward era longo e cobre, enquanto que o de seu irmão era louro e curto. Os olhos de Edward eram do mesmo verde. O contraste do estilo de suas roupas era igualmente extremo. As de Edward eram casuais; já Emmett Cullen usava uma calça preta feita sob medida e um suéter preto de casimira sobre uma camisa cinza aberta na altura do pescoço e sapatos de couro preto, obviamente feitos à mão.

— Você tem razão. Ele _não _gostaria nada disso — respondeu Edward ao irmão. — Vamos logo às apresentações para podermos seguir adiante, está bem? — sugeriu ele. — Isabella, este é o meu irmão Emmett Cullen. Emmett, esta é Isabella Swan.

Isabella não sabia o que fazer diante do fato de ele não ter adicionado nenhum comentário à sua apresentação para explicar o que ela efetivamente estava fazendo ali, embora elatambém não estivesse inclinada a fazê-lo, depois da cena íntima que Emmett havia testemunhado, minutos atrás!

— Sr. Cullen — disse ela, com um meneio tenso.

— Senhorita Swan — murmurou ele, com uma expressão tão rígida quanto a de seu irmão gêmeo.

Isabella não tinha dúvidas de que aquele homem cínico e duro era um advogado formidável. Teria que perguntar a Rosalie se ela já o havia encontrado na corte...

— Swan...? — repetiu Emmett Cullen lentamente, estreitando os olhos escuros. — Cabelo ruivo, olhos azuis. Humm... — disse ele franzindo os lábios. — Você, por acaso, é parente de Mary Rosalie Swan?

Oh, meu Deus! Ele _conhecia _a sua irmã. Mas de onde, quando? Por favor, Deus, não permita que isso tenha algo a ver com o caso dos Newton!

Ela se sentiu mal só de pensar na reação de Edward ao saber que ela estava sendo citada como "a outra" naquele processo de divórcio, ainda que equivocadamente, depois do aborrecimento que havia demonstrado para com a infidelidade de seu próprio pai, há pouco.

— É a irmã gêmea dela — respondeu Edward, de maneira econômica. — E pelo que eu sei, ela odeia ser chamada de Mary Rosalie.

— O senhor conhece a minha irmã?

— Não pessoalmente, mas já ouvi falar muito dela.

E não eram coisas boas, a julgar pelo brilho daqueles olhos escuros penetrantes e o sorriso daqueles lábios esculturais!

Isabella sabia que muitos dos colegas de profissão de Rosalie a consideravam implacável e incorruptível na defesa de seus clientes, características que Isabella supunha que um homem como Emmett Cullen, que obviamente também as possuía, certamente apreciaria.

— O que faz aqui, Emmett? — perguntou Edward, livrando Isabella de ter que responder o que quer que fosse ao enigmático comentário de seu irmão a respeito da irmã dela!

Em vez de responder, Emmett voltou os seus olhos frios c escuros para Isabella.

— Tive a impressão de ter sentido o cheiro de alguma coisa queimando quando entrei na cozinha...

— A lasanha!— exclamou Isabella ao se lembrar da comida que havia deixado no forno antes de Edward começar a fazer amor com ela! — Com licença — disse ela, lançando um sorriso brilhante e sem sentido para ambos, antes de sair correndo.

Era evidente que Emmett queria falar a sós com Edward, e Isabella ficou feliz por ter uma desculpa para escapar daquela situação.

— Muito bem, você conseguiu fazer com que Isabella saísse da sala, portanto, já pode me dizer o que está acontecendo — disse Edward, assim que se viu a sós com o irmão.

Emmett o olhou com o seu habitual cinismo.

— E eu imaginando que você estava completamente sozinho nas terras de Gloucestershire.

Edward sorriu.

— Eu sei que você costuma intimidar a maioria das pessoas com o seu sarcasmo, Emm, mas lhe asseguro que não sou uma delas - disse Edward, jogando-se na poltrona da qual tinha saído há pouco.

— Você está horrível!— declarou Emmett, com desaprovação.

— Gentil como sempre — murmurou Edward, pousando a cabeça cansada na poltrona.

Ele tinha se esquecido completamente da dor em seu quadril e perna, assim como Isabella havia obviamente esquecido do jantar, enquanto ambos estavam fazendo amor, mas agora que a descarga de adrenalina já havia cessado, ela havia voltado com carga total.

Talvez ele realmente devesse voltar aos Estados Unidos para consultar um dos especialistas com quem se tratara, como Isabella havia lhe aconselhado.

Não. Ele preferia viver com dor a passar por mais uma daquelas avaliações médicas inúteis!

— Diga-me o que está fazendo aqui, Emmett — disse Edward, já irritado, perguntando-se por que, afinal, todos haviam ficado repentinamente obcecados com a sua aparência.

Que diferença fazia o seu aspecto, afinal, se não havia ninguém por lá para vê-lo? Bem... ao menos até Isabella chegar. E agora, Emmett.

— Eu certamente não tenho a menor intenção de interromper a sua diversão com La Swan — zombou o irmão, ao se acomodar na poltrona oposta à de Edward.

— Não se trata de uma diversão — negou Edward.

— Não?

— Olhe para mim, Emmett — disse ele, com um profundo suspiro. — Sou apenas uma sombra do homem que eu fui.

— Isabella não pareceu se importar com isso — ressaltou Emmett.

Os olhos de Edward se estreitaram numa advertência.

— Acho melhor mantermos Isabella fora disso.

Emmett olhou na direção da cozinha.

— Ela não parece o seu tipo habitual de mulher...

— Como acabei de dizer, eu não sou mais o mesmo!

— Você não se cansa de sentir pena de si mesmo? — perguntou Emmett.

O comentário foi tão semelhante ao feito por Isabella, no dia anterior, que ele ficou furioso.

— Pare de tentar me irritar e vamos logo ao que importa, Emm.

Isabella felizmente conseguiu salvar a lasanha a tempo, antes que ela ficasse completamente esturricada. Ela cortou a parte mais queimada ao redor e conseguiu também preservar as batatas.

Quando os dois Cullen se juntaram a ela na cozinha, pouco depois, ela já havia colocado a mesa para três e estava pronta para servir a comida. Se seria ou não capaz de se sentar com eles, era outra coisa!

Os dez minutos durante os quais Edward e seu irmão haviam conversado tinham dado a Isabella a chance de recuperar parte da sua compostura, embora ela ainda se sentisse mal toda vez que pensava em si mesma fazendo amor com Edward.

Ou, para ser mais exata, em Edward fazendo amor com ela.

Ela não era uma completa inocente naquele assunto; já havia namorado e tido algumas experiências quando estivera na universidade, mas achara tudo extremamente decepcionante. Tanto que reservara pouco tempo para relacionamentos desde então, tendo se concentrado, em vez disso, na sua carreira. Sua reação física a Edward, no entanto, fora incendiaria e instantânea. Nem mesmo em suas fantasias mais selvagens, ela sonhara sentir um prazer igual ao que Edward havia lhe proporcionado.

— Peço desculpas mais uma vez por qualquer inconveniente, Isabella — disse Emmett, educadamente, ao ver a mesa posta para três.

— De modo algum. Afinal, a sua família é a dona desta propriedade. Há comida mais do que suficiente para nós três aqui... Você está bem, Edward? — perguntou ela, preocupada, ao notar o quanto ele estava pálido.

Pior que isso. Suas bochechas haviam adquirido um certo tom levemente acinzentado e ele parecia estar se apoiando mais pesadamente que antes sobre a sua bengala.

Será que aquilo era consequência de ele ter feito amor com ela?

Edward podia ser sarcástico e irônico, mas estava muito longe de estar em boa forma, de modo que qualquer tipo de atividade física podia ser excessiva para ele, e fazer amor podia ser definitivamente classificado como uma atividade cansativa, especialmente com ela aninhada em seu colo!

Ela se aproximou rapidamente dele.

— Talvez fosse melhor você se sentar...

— Pode parar de me tratar como se eu fosse um bebê? — disse ele, enfurecido.

Isabella recuou diante do seu tom de voz.

— Desculpe. Eu só pensei...

— Eu já não lhe disse para não pensar tanto assim?

— Peço que perdoe a grosseria de meu irmão, Isabella — interrompeu Emmett com desaprovadora frieza. — O desconforto causado pelos seus ferimentos parece ter lhe roubado a educação.

— Quando quiser que você peça desculpas por mim, eu lhe direi, Emm! — disse Edward, furioso.

— E quando eu quiser que você me diga o que fazer e quando, _eu _lhe pedirei, Eddie — disse seu irmão com intenso sarcasmo.

Isabella teria achado graça naquela conversa em qualquer outra ocasião, mas como havia feito amor com um deles, há pouco, e sido literalmente flagrada pelo outro, ela não estava em condições de achar nada daquilo divertido!

Especialmente quando Edward parecia prestes a ter um colapso...

— Eu realmente acho que você deveria se sentar, Edward — disse ela com firmeza, puxando uma das cadeiras para ele.

Edward lhe lançou um olhar estreito, mais consciente do que nunca de suas próprias limitações, na companhia de seu irmão saudável. Tão ciente quanto estava dos olhares apreciativos de Emmett para Isabella ao olhá-la por trás de seus olhos semicerrados...

Edward se acomodou lentamente na cadeira. — Faça as malas logo depois do jantar, Isabella — disse ele, ao colocar a sua bengala convenientemente contra a parede, atrás dele. — Emmett vai nos levar a Londres em um helicóptero amanhã bem cedo.

— O quê...? — disse Isabella, sem tentar esconder a surpresa.

— Nós todos vamos voltar a Londres amanhã de manhã — repetiu Edward, com impaciência.

— E quanto ao meu carro?

— Vou providenciar para que alguém venha pegá-lo.

— Mas.. - por quê?

— Isso importa?

— Bem...eu acho que não...

Só que Isabella não _queria _voltar para Londres; ela havia aceitado aquele trabalho em Gloucestershire com Edward Cullen justamente porque queria se afastar de Londres até que seu envolvimento involuntário no divórcio dos Newton tivesse se resolvido!

* * *

**ahsuahsuahs o Edward sabe como piorar as coisa... Então, eu percebi que tem muita gente com raiva dele, mas tadinho, ele só esta cansado de ter todos ao redor sentido-lhe pena, e precisa de alguem que abras seus olhos para a vida de novo... Bom é o que eu acho, mas e vcs?**

**bjusss**

**Sophie Moore**

**Spoiler do proximo capítulo...**

_— Não adianta fazer suposições quando se trata da família Cullen, Isabella. Quando disse que todos nós iríamos voltar a Londres pela manhã, Isabella, era exatamente isso o que eu queria dizer._

_Ela franziu a testa._

_— Não vejo sentido em acompanhá-lo se você se recusa a aceitar a minha ajuda._

_— Talvez eu tenha mudado de ideia._


	9. Capítulo 8

**171 leitores 0.0 ? pulando de felicidade... **

**E ai, anciosas para descobrir o que trouxe o Emm? Então Let´s Go...**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO OITO**

— O que foi, Isabella?

Ela estava junto à porta do escritório, hesitante, onde Edward, mais uma vez, se encontrava por detrás de sua mesa imponente, olhando-a com uma expressão enigmática. Apenas a luminária sobre a mesa iluminava o ambiente.

Comer ao lado dos irmãos Cullen havia sido uma experiência bastante desconfortável para ela. Isabella não tinha a menor ideia de como eles haviam conseguido lidar com aquilo. A conversa havia sido praticamente inexistente, com cada um obviamente perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, embora Emmett tivesse _efetivamente _agradecido e elogiado Isabella pela comida assim que todos terminaram a refeição, antes de pedir licença e se retirar.

Isabella tivera a impressão de que sua saída prematura tivera mais a ver com a sua sensação de ser um terceiro indesejado ali do que a sua verdadeira vontade de ir dormir.

Se estava pensando em garantir um pouco de privacidade a ela e a Edward, Emmett poderia ter se poupado o trabalho, já que seu irmão havia se retirado abruptamente, pouco depois, e desaparecido para dentro do seu escritório, deixando Isabella com tempo de sobra para se lembrar e lamentar o seu comportamento...

Ela deu de ombros.

— Como você pretende partir com Emmett pela manhã, talvez seja melhor nós nos despedirmos agora.

Edward se ajeitou para estreitar o seu olhar.

— Tenho certeza de que deixei mais do que claro que espero que você nos acompanhe a Londres.

— Você realmente o fez — disse Isabella, adentrando o recinto — mas também deixou bem claro, desde a minha chegada, que não estava interessado no meu trabalho como fisioterapeuta. Sendo assim, creio que essa seja a oportunidade ideal para eu...

— Tem pensado de novo, Isabella? — provocou ele suavemente ao se recostar na poltrona de couro.

— Pare com isso, Edward! É evidente que eu terei que me reportar a Jasper para deixar claro que eu não comecei a trabalhar efetivamente com você, de modo que não preciso de pagamento...

— Isso é muito justo da sua parte, Isabella — interrompeu Edward — mas até onde eu sei, Jasper ainda não pensou em dispensar os seus serviços.

— Não — disse ela com um suspiro — mas a coisa toda foi mal desde o começo, de modo que eu supus...

— Não adianta fazer suposições quando se trata da família Cullen, Isabella. Quando disse que _todos _nós iríamos voltar a Londres pela manhã, Isabella, era exatamente isso o que eu queria dizer.

Ela franziu a testa.

— Não vejo sentido em acompanhá-lo se você se recusa a aceitar a minha ajuda.

— Talvez eu tenha mudado de ideia.

Isabella olhou para ele, desconfiada, mas se sentiu incapaz de ler qualquer coisa em sua expressão deliberadamente fechada.

— Edward...

— Isabella, Emmett veio até aqui para me contar que nossa mãe chegou a Londres — disse Edward, sem alterar o seu tom de voz. — Como ela raramente se ausenta de Edimburgo, esse fato já é significativo por si só. Tanto que Jasper decidiu descobrir o motivo exato de ela ter ido a Londres e acabou descobrindo que ela havia marcado uma consulta com um oncologista para depois de amanhã.

Edward estava com um ar muito grave, sentindo ainda muita dificuldade de aceitar os fatos.

A relação dos três irmãos com seu pai fora esporádica, na melhor das hipóteses, depois do divórcio de seus pais, sem que nenhum deles duvidasse de quem fora a culpa pelo fim do casamento. Sua mãe, no entanto, sempre estivera junto de todos eles. Esme lhes dedicava um amor sem possessividade, nem julgamento.

Estivera sempre aberta a quaisquer decisões que seus filhos tomassem, oferecendo o seu apoio.

Agora era a hora de ela poder contar com eles... Eu sinto muito.

Isabella havia se sentado em uma poltrona, do outro lado da mesa.

— Não há nada certo, ainda — disse Edward. — É só um exame preliminar.

— Mas...

— Exatamente. _Mas... É_ estranho ver como descobrir que alguém que você ama pode estar seriamente doente afeta o que Emmett e você chamam de sentir pena de si mesmo!

Isabella corou violentamente.

— Eu só disse isso porque...

— Porque era a mais pura verdade — disse Edward, com toda a sinceridade, ao pegar a sua bengala e começar a caminhar impacientemente, de um lado para o outro. — Minha mãe foi a primeira pessoa da família a chegar a Los Angeles quando eu sofri o acidente. Ela permaneceu ao meu lado durante toda a minha estadia no hospital, e depois, no meu apartamento, por semanas, sempre me encorajando, sempre positiva. E o tempo todo, essa maldita doença a estava corroendo por dentro.

— Você mesmo disse que ainda não havia nada certo — lembrou Isabella suavemente.

— Já basta que a possibilidade exista — disse ele com uma expressão ainda mais sombria. Nós vamos voltar a Londres amanhã, Isabella, e assim que soubermos exatamente o que está acontecendo com minha mãe, você me ajudará a recuperar a minha saúde.

Isabella não poderia ter ficado mais feliz por Edward ter finalmente se disposto a tratar de sua perna e quadril, embora desejasse que as circunstâncias fossem outras, mas ela já não tinha mais certeza de que seria a pessoa indicada para ajudá-lo.

Ela havia se permitido estabelecer um envolvimento pessoal com Edward. Pior que isso, um envolvimento físico.

Ela não queria _nem pensar _a respeito do que poderia sentir por ele!

O problema, percebeu Isabella, era que ela já estava sentindo alguma coisa...

_Mais tarde, Isabella, _disse ela a si mesma.

Ela ainda teria muitas oportunidades para analisar os seus sentimentos depois que se despedisse de Edward.

— Isso é maravilhoso. Eu terei o maior prazer em lhe recomendar outro fisioterapeuta.

— Eu não quero outro fisioterapeuta, droga! — berrou Edward, ao ficar diante dela. Ele se inclinou levemente para tomar o queixo dela em sua mão e erguer o rosto dela em direção ao seu. — Olhe para mim! — exclamou ele, ao ver que ela evitava encará-lo.

Isabella o encarou e então imediatamente desviou o seu olhar ao perceber que não era capaz de sustentar a intensidade do dele.

— Tem que entender que eu não posso mais trabalhar com você, Edward.

O simples toque dos dedos dele em seu queixo foi o suficiente para despertar toda a excitação de antes. Ela desejou que ele a tocasse em muitos outros lugares além do seu queixo...

— Quer que eu lhe dê a minha palavra de que aquilo não vai voltar a acontecer? — Ele balançou a cabeça. — Eu não posso prometer uma coisa dessas. Você pode?

Ela umedeceu os lábios antes de responder, com a voz rouca.

— Não, e é esse, exatamente, o meu problema. Eu não posso trabalhar com um homem com quem... Um homem que... — Ela não conseguia nem mesmo colocar aquilo em palavras! — Eu não costumo me envolver pessoalmente com os meus pacientes, Edward.

Ele franziu a testa, sem tentar esconder a sua frustração com a teimosia dela.

Depois de ter decidido finalmente fazer alguma coisa quanto à sua perna, ele não estava nem um pouco disposto a permitir que Isabella simplesmente lhe recomendasse outra pessoa e se afastasse dele.

Jasper só empregava os melhores profissionais para qualquer que fosse o trabalho, o que significava que Isabella Swan tinha que ser a melhor fisioterapeuta que os milhões dos Cullen podiam pagar.

Se queria voltar a caminhar normalmente, Edward precisava contar com o melhor profissional do ramo.

Ele soltou o queixo dela abruptamente e deu um passo para trás.

— Eu não creio que _estejamos _pessoalmente envolvidos. Ela piscou.

— Mas hoje...

— Esqueça o que aconteceu hoje — advertiu ele, friamente. — Aquilo nunca aconteceu. Eu só estava brincando com você - acrescentou ele. — De agora em diante, nós nos concentraremos naquilo que a trouxe aqui.

_Esqueça o que aconteceu hoje. Aquilo nunca aconteceu. Eu só estava brincando com você..._

Foi a última daquelas afirmações que a deixou mais magoada. Seria porque ela sabia que era verdade? Ou porque já era tarde demais para ela não se envolver emocionalmente com ele?

Edward Cullen era, no momento, um homem que havia perdido todo e qualquer contato com sua personalidade encantadora e com a vida que ele tinha antes do acidente.

0 ator de primeira grandeza Edward Masen jamais teria sequer olhado para Isabella Swan duas vezes. Na verdade, ele provavelmente nem teria se incomodado em olhar sequer uma única vez para ela! Quando voltasse a caminhar normalmente...

— Vai me ajudar ou não, Isabella?

... ele não olharia novamente para ela, concluiu Isabella, com dolorosa honestidade. Ela havia assumido aquele trabalho certa de poder ajudar o irmão de Jasper Cullen. O fato de ele ser Edward Masen havia complicado as coisas desde o início. A atração que Isabella sentia por ele havia permitido que as coisas entre eles fossem ficando cada vez mais complicadas.

Ela iria permitir que as suas emoções a impedissem de proporcionar a Edward a ajuda de que ele tanto necessitava, justamente quando ele decidira pedi-la?

Isabella sabia que não podia fazer aquilo. Sua dedicação profissional simplesmente não o permitiria.

— Sim, Edward, eu vou ajudá-lo — assentiu ela, levantando-se.

Só esperava que aquilo fosse verdade, assim como esperava ser capaz de deixar os seus sentimentos pessoais por aquele homem de lado e se concentrar em ajudá-lo a recuperar a sua saúde.

— Embora eu não esteja tão certa quanto a voar até Londres de helicóptero — acrescentou ela, com uma careta.

Ela já achava suficientemente traumático voar em um avião normal. Sabe Deus o que ela sentiria num mísero helicóptero.

Edward riu levemente.

— Nós estaremos seguros com Emmett. Ele pilota do mesmo modo como faz todo o restante em sua vida — com uma reserva gelada — informou Edward, diante do olhar curioso de Isabella.

— Achei que a sua frieza se devia ao fato de ele não ter gostado de mim.

Afinal, ele tinha razão de sobra para isso!

— Não — disse Edward, com um sorriso sem humor. — Você não é nenhuma exceção à regra, Isabella. Emmett não gosta de ninguém.

Os três homens da família Cullen eram totalmente diferentes de qualquer outro homem que ela já tivesse conhecido, pensou Isabella, pouco depois, ao subir a escada.

Jasper era frio e arrogante. Emmett era friamente reservado. Edward... Talvez fosse melhor ela não pensar mais em que tipo de homem ele era!

Acima de tudo, não devia pensar na sua mais recente afirmativa de que estivera apenas brincando com ela...

Edward estava sentado na parte da frente do helicóptero, ao lado de Emmett, quando eles decolaram. O instinto fez com que ele olhasse para trás e visse Isabella, agarrada aos braços de seu assento, cravando as unhas curtas no couro.

— Você está bem? — perguntou ele, preocupado.

Ela nem sequer olhou para ele, mantendo o olhar fixamente à sua frente, com os olhos arregalados, num rosto completamente destituído de cor, e os dentes cerrados.

— Estou.

— Não está, não — disse Edward, soltando o seu cinto de segurança. — Mantenha o helicóptero estável, Emmett — advertiu ele, ao passar para trás.

— O que você está fazendo? — perguntou Isabella, tomada de pânico quando os movimentos de Edward redistribuíram o peso dentro do helicóptero e fizeram com que ele balançasse levemente.

— Vou me sentar ao seu lado — explicou Edward pacientemente, ao fechar o cinto de segurança e tomar a mão de Isabella firmemente na sua. — Você não gosta de voar — disse ele, afirmando o óbvio.

— Odeio! — resmungou ela, apertando a mão dele dolorosamente. — Não estou criticando a sua habilidade, Emmett — acrescentou ela, trêmula.

— Eu sei disso — disse ele, confiante.

Edward ignorou o esnobismo de seu irmão e se concentrou em Isabella.

— Por que não me disse que não gostava de voar?

Ela lhe lançou uma careta antes de retomar a sua expressão de pânico.

— Eu lhe disse ontem à noite que não me sentia segura quanto a voar de helicóptero!

— Não se sentir segura e ficar aterrorizada são duas coisas bem diferentes!

— Que diferença faria se eu tivesse sido mais enfática a esse respeito?

— Nós poderíamos ter deixado Emmett voltar sozinho e iríamos de carro.

Isabella balançou a cabeça, arrependida por não tê-lo dito.

— Você precisa chegar a Londres o mais rápido possível. Seus dentes estavam novamente cerrados.

— Se eu tivesse tamanha urgência, nós teríamos partido ontem à noite. Você...

— Deixe a moça em paz, Edward — disse Emmett. — Não vê que ela está enjoada?

Edward podia ver isso facilmente também. Estava furioso consigo mesmo por não ter se dado conta do medo que Isabella realmente tinha de voar antes de o helicóptero ter decolado!

Os dedos dele seguraram os dela com mais força.

— Foi muita idiotice sua não ter me dito nada.

— Muito obrigada, Edward — retrucou Isabella. — Era exatamente desse tipo de comentário que eu precisava estando no ar, em um helicóptero que me dá a impressão de poder ser arrastado por qualquer brisa mais forte!

Emmett riu levemente.

— Não precisa se preocupar, Isabella. O índice de acidentes com esse tipo de helicóptero é mínimo, eu lhe asseguro.

— Mínimo, talvez — disse ela, por entre os dentes — mas não inexistentes.

— Sugiro que você mantenha as suas informações úteis para si mesmo, Emm — disse Edward.

— Eu posso dar meia volta...

— Não! — exclamou Isabella diante da simples ideia de Emmett de dar meia-volta com o helicóptero, que dirá aterrissar no heliporto, atrás de Mulberry Hall.

— Mas se isso for realmente um problema para você, Isabella...?

Edward franziu a testa.

— Nós já estamos no ar agora — disse ela, com os dedos enrascados com força nos de Edward. — Só me lembre de _nunca _mais voltar a voar num helicóptero!

Isabella ficou grata por poder segurar a mão de Edward durante o restante do voo, mas quando eles aterrissaram no seu campo de pouso particular, a alguns quilômetros de Londres, onde o helicóptero dos Cullen devia ficar quando não estava sendo usado, ela estava com o corpo todo dolorido devido à tensão. Até mesmo os seus dentes doíam ao cambalear ao desembarcar, tendo quase caído dentro do carro que esperava por eles lá.

— Está tudo bem agora? — perguntou Edward suavemente ao se acomodar no banco ao seu lado, enquanto Emmett se sentava na frente, ao lado do motorista, erguendo o vidro que separava a parte da frente da detrás do carro, de modo a lhes garantir um pouco de privacidade.

Isabella pousou a cabeça em seu assento e Edward pode ver a cor retornar lentamente ao seu rosto.

— Essa foi a experiência mais aterrorizante de toda a minha vida.

Edward lhe lançou um sorriso irônico.

— Olhe que você está prestes a dividir uma casa com todo o clã Cullen.

Isabella havia compartilhado uma casa com Edward durante os últimos dias, o que já havia sido suficientemente traumático, embora ele não estivesse se parecendo em nada com o homem descuidado com quem ela havia convivido. Seu cabelo longo havia sido lavado e escovado para trás, naquela manhã, sua barba estava feita, revelando novamente aquela covinha fascinante e sexy no centro do seu queixo, e ele estava usando um suéter marrom-claro de casimira sobre uma camisa cor de creme e uma calça marrom, feita sob medida, com sapatos da mesma cor.

Estava idêntico ao carismático ator Edward Masen, o que, provavelmente, era a sua intenção, uma vez que ele estava prestes a ver a mãe que os três irmãos Cullen tanto adoravam.

Isabella se sentiu mal vestida na companhia dos belos gêmeos. Sua chegada a Cullen House, em Mayfair, só fez confirmar a impressão que ela já havia tido de não pertencer ao mundo daquela família.

Um mordomo extremamente formal abriu a porta para recebê-los.

— O sr. Cullen está em seu escritório, e a _sra. _ Cullen está em seus aposentos, no andar de cima, repousando — disse o senhor grisalho, respondendo educadamente à pergunta de Edward.

— Deixarei você com Jasper enquanto vou ver a minha mãe — informou Edward a Emmett, pegando firme no braço de Isabella.

— Obrigado — disse seu irmão gêmeo secamente. — Eu certamente a verei mais tarde, Isabella — disse ele, arqueando suas sobrancelhas louras.

— Certamente — respondeu ela, distraída.

— Por favor, providencie um chá completo para a sita. Swan, Parker — instruiu Edward ao mordomo, antes de colocar a sua mão sob o cotovelo de Isabella e acompanhá-la até os fundos do corredor, rumo ao elevador.

— Minha avó tinha artrite e o instalou há 50 anos para poder subir até o andar de cima — explicou ele.

É claro que sim. Sua família era obviamente rica o bastante para fazer o que bem entendesse.

— Não deixe que a grandeza da Mulberry Hall a iluda. Nós quase nunca colocamos os pés em nenhuma dessas casas — disse ele, como se tivesse lido a sua mente.

— E por que não?

Aquela era uma curiosidade que Edward não pretendia satisfazer. Cullen House, assim como Mulberry Hall, eram parte das propriedades do Duque de Stourbridge, e eles só estavam todos ali, no momento, por causa de sua mãe, que ainda era a Duquesa de Stourbridge, apesar do divórcio, e sempre permanecia em Cullen House nas raras ocasiões em que vinha a Londres.

— Nós somos todos muito ocupados — disse Edward evasivamente ao sair no corredor atapetado do terceiro andar. — Eu vou acomodá-la nos meus aposentos antes de ver a minha mãe.

— Seus aposentos? — repetiu Isabella hesitante.

— Cada um de nós tem o seu próprio espaço aqui. Parker lhe trará o chá na minha sala de estar particular. Espero que o quarto contíguo tenha sido preparado para o seu uso. Vê algum problema nisso?

Isabella não fazia ideia. Parecia um pouco íntimo demais dormir no quarto ao lado do dele. Completamente desconfortável, para falar a verdade!

— Eu ficaria bastante satisfeita com algo menos... grandioso.

— Não há nada menos grandioso por aqui — informou Edward secamente ao abrir a porta. — Vamos lá, Isabella — encorajou ele, já impaciente.

Isabella sabia que estava sendo ridícula, mas era muito estranho estar ali com ele e a sua família naquele casarão que eles raramente visitavam, mas que ainda era servido por um verdadeiro exército de empregados.

Quem vivia daquela maneira hoje em dia, afinal?

Só as pessoas muito ricas e com títulos de nobreza, embora nem mesmo as famílias nobres conseguissem manter tal luxo hoje em dia.

— Há muitos livros nas estantes, caso você queira ler alguma coisa. Meu quarto e banheiro ficam para a direita e os seus, para a esquerda.

Muito, _muito _desconfortável, reconheceu ela, em pânico.

—Anime-se, Isabella — disse Edward ao ver a expressão no rosto dela. — Com um pouco de sorte, estaremos longe daqui em questão de dias.

Dias?

Eram as _noites _que a estavam deixando preocupada!

Como é que ela ia conseguir dormir sabendo que o quarto de Edward ficava a poucos metros do seu e que ambos estavam aconchegantemente aninhados na completa privacidade dos aposentos dele?

— Pare de se preocupar tanto.

Edward apoiou a bengala no sofá antes de cruzar lentamente o cômodo, até ficar a poucos centímetros de distância dela. Ele colocou a mão suavemente sob o seu queixo e ergueu o rosto dela em direção ao seu.

— Vou tentar assegurar que nossa estadia seja a mais breve possível.

Ela já estava sendo excessivamente longa no que dizia respeito a Isabella!

— Deseje-me sorte, hum? Estou prestes a realizar a performance mais difícil de toda a minha vida — acrescentou ele.

Isabella ficou levemente ofegante ao olhar para aquele belo rosto.

— Quer que sua mãe acredite que você já se recuperou completamente... — concluiu ela.

— Vou tentar convencê-la disso. — Ele deu de ombros. — Será uma preocupação a menos para ela.

— Não vai fazer nada que possa prejudicar o seu progresso, vai?

Edward suspirou.

— Sempre fisioterapeuta, Isabella?

— Provavelmente porque eu sou uma — defendeu-se ela, enfaticamente.

Embora seu corpo traiçoeiro tivesse outras ideias. Todo ele estava totalmente consciente de Edward como um homem, e não como um paciente. Daquela mão que ainda segurava o seu queixo. Do calor do corpo de Edward, tão perto dela. Da sensualidade dos seus olhos quentes, cor de Esmeralda, correndo lentamente pelos seus lábios levemente entreabertos.

Da suave carícia da respiração dele em suas bochechas quando sua cabeça começou a baixar em direção à dela...

Isabella deu um passo para trás, abruptamente, ao perceber que Edward pretendia beijá-la.

— Essa definitivamente _não é _uma boa ideia — disse ela, com firmeza.

Foi bem a tempo, pois uma leve batida na porta soou do lado de fora, anunciando a entrada do mordomo com o chá que Edward havia solicitado.

— Eu provavelmente almoçarei com a minha mãe, mas tenho certeza de que Parker lhe trará alguma coisa para comer...

— Eu terei o maior prazer em fazê-lo, srta. Swan — disse o mordomo, antes que Isabella tivesse chance de se opor.

Ela olhou para Edward.

— Isso não é realmente necessário...

— Apenas aceite, Isabella — disse Edward distraidamente, ao sair, evidentemente já com o pensamento voltado para a sua mãe.

Confusa, ela viu Parker tratá-la como se ela fosse uma convidada e não apenas mais uma empregada, informando-a que sua mala já havia sido levada para o quarto contíguo.

Isabella estava se sentindo completamente deslocada ali, naquele mundo de luxo e privilégios e que Edward e seus irmãos pareciam tomar como certos.

Ficou ainda mais incomodada por estar ali ao lembrar que teria que telefonar para Rosalie e contar a ela que estava em Londres, caso sua irmã insistisse em falar com ela a respeito sobre o processo do divórcio...

* * *

**Reviews?**

**No prox. cap...**

_— Talvez eu devesse falar novamente com Mike._

_— Não, _eu_ o farei — insistiu sua irmã. — Não há dúvida de que ele está escondendo alguma coisa, ou seria melhor dizer alguém?_

_— Ligue para Mike e pergunte se ele aceita falar_ comigo_ — insistiu Isabella._

_— Eu o farei — disse Rosalie, para desligar, logo em seguida, de maneira abrupta, como sempre._

_— Importa-se em me explicar quem é Mike? Isabella respirou fundo e se virou para olhar para Edward, que havia entrado em silêncio na sala de estar..._


	10. Capítulo 9

Ois gente, super anciosas pelo capítulo?

Espero que sim...

* * *

**CAPÍTULO NOVE**

Isabella se sentiu um pouco melhor assim que terminou de tomar o chá e comer alguns dos biscoitos, acalmando o seu estômago depois do voo de helicóptero. Tão melhor, na verdade, que chegou a cochilar um pouco, tendo despertado apenas com a chegada de Parker trazendo o seu almoço.

Ela comeu o delicioso prato de massa e as frutas frescas, para então se aventurar no quarto contíguo que Edward havia dito ser o seu durante a sua estadia lá. Tratava-se de um quarto dominado por uma enorme cama de quatro colunas, decorada com o mesmo brocado verde das cadeiras e das cortinas das janelas que davam para o jardim, nos fundos da casa.

Aquele era, sem dúvida, um belo quarto. O tapete verde era grosso e luxuoso, as paredes cobertas de um papel sedoso, cor de creme, e a mobília de madeira leve, no estilo Regency. O banheiro, igualmente luxuoso, era todo de mármore, com várias toalhas felpudas, cor de creme, penduradas ao lado da banheira.

Tudo era muito bonito e totalmente inadequado para alguém, que, afinal de contas, era apenas uma funcionária.

Isabella deixou a sua mala desfeita sobre uma das cadeiras e saiu apressada de lá. Assim que Edward voltasse da visita à sua mãe, ela lhe diria que não podia permanecer ali. Que se ele estivesse realmente falando sério quanto a querer a sua ajuda profissional, ela preferiria simplesmente voltar ao seu próprio apartamento e visitá-lo diariamente.

Nesse meio tempo, tentar se acalmar conversando com Rosalie lhe pareceu uma excelente ideia...

— Edward Masen já tentou levá-la para a cama? — perguntou Rosalie, avidamente, assim que atendeu.

Para a cama, não...

— Não seja ridícula, Rosalie.

— Eu tinha tanta esperança!

— Esperança de quê? — perguntou Isabella.

— De que você desistisse de viver como se fosse uma freira!

— De acordo com Jéssica Newton, não é assim que eu vivo... — disse Isabella, com um suspiro. — Como anda o processo do divórcio?

— Nenhuma novidade. Jéssica Newton ainda insiste em dizer que você teve um caso com o seu marido, e Mike Newton não está fazendo nada para melhorar a sua situação. Estou com medo de que as coisas se compliquem, Bella..

Isabella não sabia mais o que fazer para convencer Jéssica Newton de que ela estava enganada a seu respeito. Ao que parecia, Mike Newton estava se negando a apoiá-la naquela questão porque estava tendo um caso com _outra _mulher, cuja identidade estava sendo ofuscada pela suspeita lançada sobre Isabella.

— Faça o que puder para limpar o meu nome, Rosalie — implorou Isabella.

— E você, tente arranjar alguma coisa mais interessante para me contar da próxima vez — provocou sua irmã.

— Quando diz interessante, você se refere a algo sexual?

— Você está com _Edward Masen, _mana — disse Rosalie, com impaciência. — O homem por quem você babou durante anos!

O homem por quem ela ainda babava, pensou Isabella.

— Ele não é como eu havia imaginado.

Era muito _melhor, _pensou ela, com seus botões. Um homem que estava reunindo todas as suas forças para atravessar o pior momento do que ela sabia ser uma agonia excruciante.

— Como assim? Está resistindo porque ele está se comportando menos como um astro de cinema e mais como um homem que caiu do alto de um edifício, há seis meses?

— Não, eu não estou resistindo a ele, coisa nenhuma! Isabella sempre pode contar com Rosalie para dar boas risadas.

— Rosalie... — disse ela, baixando deliberadamente o seu tom de voz. — Sabe aquelas entrevistas que ele dá, mencionando o divórcio de seus pais como sendo a razão de ele nunca ter se casado?

— Sim...

— Pois isso é realmente muito sério para ele. — Ela respirou fundo. — O que significa...

— Que ele não ficaria nada feliz em saber que a fisioterapeuta que o seu irmão contratou está sendo acusada de ser o pivô do divórcio de outro casal — concluiu Rosalie.

Especialmente depois do que eles haviam feito no dia anterior, em seu escritório.

— Talvez eu devesse falar novamente com Mike.

— Não, _eu _o farei — insistiu sua irmã. — Não há dúvida de que ele está escondendo alguma coisa, ou seria melhor dizer alguém?

— Ligue para Mike e pergunte se ele aceita falar _comigo _— insistiu Isabella.

— Eu o farei — disse Rosalie, para desligar, logo em seguida, de maneira abrupta, como sempre.

— Importa-se em me explicar quem é Mike? Isabella respirou fundo e se virou para olhar para Edward, que havia entrado em silêncio na sala de estar e se encontrava, agora, junto à porta, olhando para ela com uma expressão gelada. Ela se levantou lentamente, passando as palmas úmidas em suas coxas.

— Não sabe que é falta de educação ouvir a conversa dos outros?

— Se sabia, eu esqueci — disse Edward, adentrando ainda mais no recinto.

As horas que ele havia passado tentando convencer a sua mãe de que estava em franca recuperação tinham sido demais para Edward. Tanto que ele estava exausto. Havia voltado para os seus aposentos pensando em descansar antes de ter que passar por toda aquela farsa novamente, ao longo do jantar, e não tinha gostado nada de ouvir o final do telefonema de Isabella, falando a respeito de um homem chamado Mike com quem ela obviamente desejava entrar em contato!

Ele olhou friamente para Isabella.

— E então?

— Eu não vejo o que você tem a ver com isso.

— Você me disse que não estava envolvida com ninguém — lembrou ele.

— Eu lhe disse que não estava noiva, nem era casada com ninguém — corrigiu ela. — E não sou.

— Mas é evidente que está envolvida com alguém. Ou, pelo menos, estava!

— Eu... Você está bem, Edward? — exclamou Isabella ao ver como ele estava pálido.

— Eu pareço bem, por acaso?

— Não. Você precisa tomar alguns analgésicos e se deitar até eles começarem a fazer efeito. Vou ajudá-lo a chegar até o quarto...

— Eu não preciso de ajuda!

Ela se encolheu com a veemência do seu tom de voz.

— É evidente que você precisa ir para a cama...

— Isso é um convite, Isabella? Por que, se for, acho que devo adverti-la de que não estou em condições e nem no clima de fazer amor com você, no momento.

Aqueles olhos verdes brilharam com fria satisfação quando Isabella arfou dolorosamente.

— Já chega, Edward!

Isabella se virou abruptamente e viu Jasper Cullen junto à porta, olhando de maneira altamente reprovadora para seu irmão mais novo.

O fato de seu olhar crítico não estar endereçado a ela não fez a menor diferença para Isabella; os comentários ferinos de Edward já haviam deixado mais do que claro que ele havia feito amor com ela antes!

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas de humilhação.

— Podem me dar licença? — disse ela, com a voz embargada, antes de correr para o quarto no qual ainda não havia tido oportunidade de dizer a Edward que não dormiria.

— Isso foi muito grosseiro, até mesmo vindo de você — disse Jasper, ao fechar a porta, antes de adentrar mais no recinto.

— Eu não me lembro de ter pedido a sua opinião a respeito do meu comportamento, Jasper — resmungou Edward.

Seu irmão franziu a testa.

— Dava para ouvir a sua voz do corredor.

— Que chocante!

Jasper arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Qual _é _exatamente o seu relacionamento com Isabella Swan?

— Foi você quem a contratou.

Edward se virou abruptamente e começou a caminhar com muita dificuldade em direção ao seu quarto.

— Não foi isso o que eu perguntei.

— Mas essa será a única resposta que você vai obter!

— Você foi para a cama com ela?

Edward se deteve diante de uma pontada súbita e mais aguda, antes de se virar lentamente para encarar seu irmão mais velho.

— Cuide da sua própria vida — disse ele, lenta e muito precisamente.

— Devo interpretar isso como um sim? — murmurou Jasper especulativamente.

— Interprete como bem entender.

— Oh, eu o farei, pode acreditar — disse Jasper. — Seja como for, creio que você deve um pedido de desculpas à srta. Swan...

— De jeito nenhum!

— Você a insultou deliberadamente — disse Jasper, lançando-lhe um daqueles olhares superiores.

Edward sabia exatamente o que havia feito. Só não sabia exatamente o motivo... Que diferença fazia para ele se Isabella ainda gostava de um homem chamado Mike com quem ela havia se envolvido antes de eles se conhecerem?

Ele estreitou os olhos.

— Diga-me uma coisa, Jasper. Quando decidiu contratá-la, você fez a sua costumeira investigação no passado dela?

Seu irmão não parecia nem um pouco abalado com o insulto contido no tom de voz de Edward.

— Isabella Swan foi a primeira de sua turma...

— Eu estava me referindo ao seu passado _pessoal _— interrompeu Edward, impaciente.

— Não creio que a vida pessoal dela me diga respeito. Nem — acrescentou Jasper suavemente — caso a sua ausência de interesse nela seja realmente verdadeira, a você.

Não devia mesmo, reconheceu Edward, mas a noite passada o havia deixado tão... Droga, ele havia achado que Isabella era diferente. Tinha torcido para que ela fosse diferente. E todo o tempo que estivera em seus braços, ela suspirara por alguém chamado Mike...

— Caso não tenha notado, Isabella Swan saiu daqui chorando.

— Eu percebi — admitiu Edward. — Mas nós temos coisas bem mais importantes com que nos preocupar do que com os sentimentos de Isabella, lembra-se?

— Vamos lidar com um problema de cada vez, sim? — insistiu Jasper. — Sua primeira prioridade é pedir desculpas à srta. Swan...

— Por ter dito a verdade?

Seu irmão parecia implacável.

— Eu não a ouvi chamá-lo de um idiota cruel e sem coração, mas, no momento, essa também é a mais pura verdade.

Edward franziu os lábios.

— É evidente que Isabella é bem mais contida do que eu. Agora, se não se importa, Jasper? — acrescentou ele. — Preciso me deitar um pouco antes que eu caia aqui mesmo.

Sem esperar pela resposta do irmão, ele cruzou a distância que ainda o separava de seu quarto, mancando, e bateu a porta atrás de si, antes de se jogar na cama com um profundo suspiro de alívio.

Será que ele precisava mesmo lhe pedir desculpas? A vida particular de Isabella não era da conta dele. Alguns beijos — tudo bem, eles haviam feito mais que isso — não lhe davam o direito de saber tudo a respeito de todos os homens com quem ela já havia dormido.

Droga, Jasper estava certo; ele _realmente _teria que pedir desculpas a Isabella!

— Eu sinto muito.

Isabella virou a cabeça abruptamente sobre o travesseiro para olhar para Edward, junto à porta de seu quarto.

Ele estava fortemente apoiado em sua bengala com uma mão, enquanto a outra o escorava no batente da porta... Ela franziu a testa.

— Você deveria estar na cama...

— Eu sinceramente não acredito que consiga voltar para o meu quarto — admitiu Edward, ao tropeçar pelo quarto e afundar, grato, na cama dela, ao seu lado. — Não sei nem ao certo se ainda tenho energia suficiente para me deitar, que dirá andar...

Isabella tinha certeza de que ele não conseguiria fazê-lo; suas bochechas estavam chupadas, seus olhos escuros de dor, e sua boca, tensa e determinada.

A mesma determinação que lhe havia permitido chegar até o quarto dela...

Ela se levantou para se aproximar dele.

— Vai deixar que eu o ajude dessa vez?

Ela hesitou em sequer voltar a tocá-lo depois do modo como ele a havia tratado, pouco antes. Edward se encolheu de dor.

— Se você não me ajudar, eu provavelmente desmaiarei. Isabella balançou a cabeça ao afastar a bengala dele e tirar os seus sapatos, antes de ajudá-lo a se deitar sobre os travesseiros e pousar as suas pernas cuidadosamente sobre a manta de brocado.

— Você não devia ter se excedido tentando chegar até aqui.

Ele olhou para ela.

— Jasper parece achar que eu lhe devo um pedido de desculpas.

Isabella se deteve.

— _Você _acha que me deve um pedido de desculpas?

— Eu perdi a linha — murmurou Edward, com toda a honestidade, ao ver que Isabella estava evitando encará-lo.

— É verdade. E como não pretendo lhe explicar quem é Mike, acho que seria melhor para todos nós que eu voltasse para o meu apartamento e lhe indicasse outra pessoa para prosseguir com o seu tratamento.

— Jasper me assegurou que você é a melhor no seu ramo.

— Mesmo assim...

— Ele também me disse que a sua vida particular não é da minha conta.

— Seu irmão parece ter muitas opiniões — afirmou Isabella, com certa ironia.

— Mas ele costuma ter razão — ressaltou Edward.

— Talvez — assentiu Isabella, sem saber ao certo se estava aliviada ou decepcionada por Edward sentir o mesmo que Jasper.

Sua insistência em saber quem era Mike talvez fosse algum indício de que ele estava genuinamente interessado nela.

Ela precisava mudar de assunto.

— Como estava a sua mãe?

— Tão brilhante e positiva como sempre — disse Edward, com um profundo suspiro. — Que cena foi aquela — minha mãe fingindo que só havia vindo a Londres para fazer compras e eu fingindo que estou em plena recuperação.

Isabella ainda não havia conhecido Esme Cullen, mas já tinha certeza de que iria gostar muito dela. Duvidava, porém, que, se fosse realmente tão próxima de seus filhos como parecia, ela tivesse realmente se deixado enganar por Edward...

— Você não deveria ter tentado andar sem a sua bengala — disse Isabella novamente, quando Edward soltou um gemido de dor ao tentar colocar a perna numa posição mais confortável.

— Minha perna nunca esteve tão ruim assim — gemeu Edward, com um nervo pulsando em seu maxilar tenso.

Isabella não hesitou mais ao se sentar ao lado da cama e passar as mãos pela perna direita de Edward, sentindo os nós em sua musculatura.

— Talvez fosse bom tomar alguns analgésicos para relaxar um pouco...

— Não!

Isabella mordiscou o lábio inferior.

— Eu posso amenizar um pouco a sua tensão, massageando diretamente a região, mas vai ser muito doloroso— advertiu ela.

— Nada pode ser pior do que o que eu já estou sentindo — resmungou Edward, por entre os dentes, agarrando a colcha de brocado.

— Vai funcionar melhor se você tirar a calça...

— Está tentando me deixar nu, Isabella? — provocou ele, enquanto se concentrava em controlar a dor.

— Acho que eu disse a sua calça e não toda a roupa! — disse ela, com o rosto em brasa.

— Vá em frente — disse Edward, olhando fixamente para o teto, sabendo que era o único responsável pela intensidade de sua dor. — Eu definitivamente não estou em condições de detê-la — acrescentou ele, com certa amargura.

Isabella tentou, a muito custo, manter uma aparência profissional ao desabotoar a calça dele e baixar o seu zíper, antes de puxá-la até a altura de suas coxas e revelar a cueca preta justa que ele estava usando. Por dentro, porém, ela ficou profundamente abalada ao roçar os dedos pelo seu abdômen musculoso e suas pernas.

Sua perna esquerda era bem delineada e musculosa, coberta de pelos e levemente bronzeada, enquanto que a esquerda exibia as cicatrizes brancas das cirurgias a que ele havia se submetido nos últimos seis meses, e músculos visivelmente contraídos sob a pele retesada.

Isabella se contorceu por dentro ao pensar na dor que Edward iria sentir quando ela tentasse massagear aqueles músculos tensos sem a ajuda de analgésicos.

— Talvez você devesse beber algumas taças de vinho antes de eu começar...

— Faça o que tiver que fazer, Isabella — incentivou ele, com a voz abafada, obviamente adivinhando o motivo de sua hesitação.

Ela respirou fundo a fim de se controlar e lembrar a si mesma de que era uma profissional. Tinha que esquecer que havia compartilhado sua intimidade com aquele homem e simplesmente fazer o trabalho para o qual havia sido contratada por Jasper Cullen.

Edward fechou os olhos e cerrou os dentes com força ao sentir o primeiro toque dos dedos de Isabella contra a rigidez de sua coxa. Foi assim que se concentrou para não gritar quando ela começou a massageá-lo e trabalhar aqueles músculos tensos até ele finalmente começar a sentir uma leve diminuição da tensão, e o restante do seu corpo relaxar quando a dor começou a ceder.

— Isso é mágico — murmurou ele, com a voz rouca, alguns minutos depois, ao perceber que podia finalmente relaxar sobre a colcha.

— Treino — respondeu Isabella, com veemência. Depois que a dor havia cedido um pouco, Edward tivera a chance de olhar para Isabella enquanto ela continuava a massagear a sua coxa e notar como as suas bochechas estavam vermelhas devido ao esforço. Como ela prendia a ponta da sua língua entre os dentes quando se concentrava. Como vários fios de seu cabelo de fogo haviam se soltado da sua trança e caído desavisadamente sobre aquelas bochechas rosadas.

— Acho que você já pode parar agora.

Isabella olhou atordoada para Edward. Estava tão concentrada em amenizar a sua dor que não havia notado que ela já havia cessado e que a sua atenção estava agora voltada para ela...

Ela parou de massagear a coxa dele e se afastou abruptamente.

— Você vai conseguir dormir agora.

— É o que eu pretendo fazer — disse Edward. — Me acompanha? — disse ele, estendendo a mão, num convite. — Por favor — convidou ele com a voz rouca.

Isabella não tinha ideia do que Edward havia pensado naqueles últimos minutos em que permanecera em silêncio, mas não era preciso ter muita imaginação para adivinhar do que se tratava!

Nem para saber que Edward estava fazendo uma ideia completamente errada a respeito da sua relação com Mike Newton. Ela quis lhe contar, mas sabia que a verdade seria ainda menos aceitável para ele.

— Eu prometo me comportar — acrescentou Edward. Isabella riu.

— Esse tipo de menininho perdido costuma funcionar?

— Com mães amorosas e fisioterapeutas dedicadas? Eu espero que sim!

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Você é impossível.

— Mas adorável? — perguntou ele, estendendo a mão mais uma vez.

Depois de uma brevíssima pausa, Isabella pousou a sua mão na dele e permitiu que ele a puxasse para junto de si, na cama, tomando-a em seus braços.

Alguns poucos minutos de paraíso não fariam mal a ninguém...

Apenas alguns poucos minutos.

* * *

**Ainnn eles são tão irritantes, mas tão lindos juntos... srrsrs**

**Até o próximo cap.**

**Bjuss**

**Spoiler do prox. cap.**

_Isabella teve certeza de que ainda estava sonhando ao despertar em meio a penumbra do quarto, pressionada contra um corpo másculo e firme._

_Ela sentiu as mãos quentes e seguras de Edward explorando-a, a carícia quente dos seus lábios junto à sua testa, têmpora, bochecha e... ,_

_Quando os lábios de Edward tomaram os seus, Isabella soube que não estava sonhando. Ela estava realmente deitada na cama com Edward Cullen, seminu!_


	11. Capítulo 10

**106 reviews? olhinhos brilhando de alegria... Então anciosas pra ver o trem pegar fogo? rsrs**

**ps: sou Goiana então falo trem mesmo... srrsrsrs**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DEZ**

Já estava começando a escurecer lá fora quando Edward despertou do sono mais relaxante que tivera em meses, junto com a ainda adormecida Isabella em seus braços.

Seu cabelo havia se soltado mais uma vez da prisão de sua trança, e estava espalhado como uma cortina de seda de ouro e fogo pelo seu peito e ombros. Seus cílios longos e escuros roçavam as suas bochechas alvas. Seus lábios estavam levemente entreabertos, enquanto ela respirava suavemente.

Edward podia sentir o calor da mão dela contra o seu peito, assim como o da sua perna levemente enrascada na dele. Um calor que foi se infiltrando no corpo dele à medida que foi percebendo que estava ficando excitado com a proximidade de Isabella.

Ele se virou cuidadosamente de lado, tentando não acordá-la, sabendo que, se isso acontecesse, Isabella provavelmente insistiria em que não poderia haver nada de pessoal entre eles.

Como, por exemplo, Edward deslizar a sua mão lentamente pela sua coluna, ou permitir que aquela mesma mão traçasse o caminho da sua cintura e quadril. Como tomar as nádegas dela em suas mãos e encaixar o seu corpo perfeitamente ao dele. Como pousar a sua boca junto à têmpora dela antes de explorar a curva suave da sua bochecha quente e seguir diretamente para os seus lábios que ele tanto ansiava por tomar com os seus...

Isabella teve certeza de que ainda estava sonhando ao despertar em meio a penumbra do quarto, pressionada contra um corpo másculo e firme.

Ela sentiu as mãos quentes e seguras de Edward explorando-a, a carícia quente dos seus lábios junto à sua testa, têmpora, bochecha e... ,

Quando os lábios de Edward tomaram os seus, Isabella soube que não estava sonhando. Ela estava realmente deitada na cama com Edward Cullen, seminu!

Ela afastou a sua boca da dele e empurrou o seu peito firme tão intensamente pressionado contra os seus seios.

— Não, Edward!

— Oh, sim, Isabella — murmurou ele, com a voz rouca, com suas mãos pressionadas contra as suas nádegas e seus lábios se movendo agora pela extensão do seu pescoço.

Ela sabia que não seria uma boa ideia dormir com Edward. Fora por isso que lutara tanto contra a mesma. Ela não tinha defesas contra aquele homem. Os sentimentos que havia descoberto nutrir por ele impediam-na de se resguardar.

— Meu Deus, como você é gostosa! — gemeu Edward quando os seus lábios voltaram a procurar os dela.

_Ele _era ainda melhor.

Edward entreabriu os lábios dela sob os seus e Isabella sentiu o seu corpo se arquear contra o dele, suas mãos seguirem até o seu peito e depois se enterrarem em seu cabelo.

Eles se beijaram apaixonadamente, famintos, um pelo outro. Lábios, dentes e línguas explorando, mordendo, possuindo, à medida que sua avidez ia crescendo loucamente, saindo do controle.

Aquilo não era o suficiente. Edward queria mais.

— Eu preciso vê-la, tocá-la!

Edward rapidamente tirou o jeans e a calcinha dela, antes de tirar a sua camiseta, a fim de expor aqueles seios perfeitos, deleitando-se com a sua delgada nudez. Depois, baixou lentamente a cabeça para tomar um daqueles bicos túrgidos no calor de sua boca, acariciando-o com a sua língua, enquanto sua mão traçava um caminho em direção aos pelos úmidos entre as coxas de Isabella.

Incapaz de pensar, ela se entregou por inteiro ao deleite de fazer amor com Edward. Suas costas se arquearam para pressionar o seu seio contra o calor da boca dele, enquanto suas coxas se moviam ritmadamente contra a carícia dos seus dedos.

Aquilo não era suficiente. Isabella queria mais.

Ela se afastou para se sentar e arrancar a camiseta de Edward, expondo o seu torso desnudo à exploração de seus lábios e língua, ávidos.

Isabella começou a beijar a sua pele aquecida, e lambendo-o, desceu pelo seu peito, até chegar ao umbigo, detendo-se ali para mergulhar a sua língua naquele poço raso, sentindo o calor entre as suas coxas se intensificar ainda mais ao ouvir o gemido de prazer de Edward.

Ela se ajoelhou ao lado dele, vendo toda a extensão de sua ereção pressionar com urgência o tecido de sua cueca, e levou os seus dedos até o seu cós, baixando-a pelas coxas dele e então ao longo de suas pernas, ate removê-la completamente, libertando o seu membro rijo e expondo-o ao seu olhar excitado.

Ele era lindo, tão longo e grosso que Isabella se ajoelhou entre as pernas afastadas de Edward e enroscou os seus dedos em torno daquela pele aveludada e pulsante, passando a outra mão por baixo dele.

— Meu Deus!

As costas de Edward se arquearam com a primeira lambida da língua quente de Isabella sobre a sua carne intumescida. Ele agarrou a colcha com mais força ao senti-la deslizar a ponta de sua língua lentamente por toda a extensão de sua ereção, da base até a ponta, demorando-se em torno da sua ponta sensível, enquanto suas mãos continuavam a acariciar todo o seu membro.

Ela repetiu aqueles movimentos diversas vezes, fazendo a tensão dentro de Edward crescer cada vez mais, até alcançar um grau insuportável. Não tão insuportável, porém, a ponto de ele querer que ela parasse!

— Isabella...

Ele gemeu avidamente quando ela finalmente o tomou em sua boca quente, levando Edward à beira da loucura. Se ela persistisse muito naquilo, ele acabaria perdendo completamente o controle!

Isabella parecia inebriada quando Edward se sentou para pousar as mãos sobre os ombros dela e afastá-la suavemente.

— Não me olhe desse jeito — murmurou ele, ao acomodá-la sobre si, de modo que os seus joelhos ficassem um de cada lado de suas coxas.

Ele se deitou novamente, sentindo sua ereção tocar o centro úmido dela.

— Eu quero entrar em você, Isabella — implorou ele, com a voz rouca. — Quero entrar fundo dentro de você.

Ele manteve o seu olhar fixo no dela, ao penetrá-la, centímetro por centímetro, prazerosamente.

Isabella arfou ao acomodá-lo dentro de si. Sua carne pulsava ao descer sobre ele, enquanto ela se equilibrava com as mãos em seus ombros, até ele entrar todo dentro dela, da ponta até a base.

— Como isso é bom... — Os olhos verdes de Edward brilharam em meio à escuridão, quando ele levou as mãos até os quadris dela. — Mas acho que você vai ter que fazer todo o trabalho duro agora, Isabella.

O rosto dela estava afogueado e sua respiração irregular quando ela começou a se mover, lentamente no início, e então cada vez mais rápido e com mais força. Edward tomou os seios dela em suas mãos e capturou os seus bicos entre os seus polegares e indicadores. Ele os girou e apertou, intensificando as pulsações no fundo do seu ventre até o prazer atingir um nível quase insuportável.

Isabella começou a se mover com ainda mais força e rapidez e sentiu Edward ficar ainda mais duro dentro dela, ao se aproximar do orgasmo. Ela arfou quando ele levou uma de suas mãos até o seu clitóris intumescido, aninhado entre os seus cachos, fazendo-a transpor o limite do prazer. Ouviu-o gritar no mesmo momento, cavalgando-o sem parar, enquanto o prazer intenso e pulsante consumia a ambos.

Finalmente, Isabella desabou contra o peito de Edward, com o pulso ainda acelerado, e a respiração irregular. Os braços de Edward a envolveram, e ela o sentiu ajeitando suavemente as madeixas cor de fogo de seu cabelo que pendia liberto sobre suas costas.

— Obrigado.

Isabella olhou para ele, confusa.

— Não era eu quem deveria dizer isso? Ele sorriu.

— O prazer foi mútuo?

O prazer... Oh, meu Deus, o prazer!

Isabella jamais sentira qualquer coisa parecida antes. Aquelas poucas experiências na época da faculdade não se comparavam ao que era fazer amor com Edward, à maravilha do que era ainda tê-lo dentro de si.

Só que aquilo nunca deveria ter acontecido.

Ela era a fisioterapeuta que Jasper Cullen havia contratado, na esperança de que ela ajudasse Edward a recuperar a mobilidade de sua perna ferida; e não com a função de ir para a cama com o seu irmão!

Porque, agora, ela havia efetivamente ido para a cama com ele. Dormido com ele. Feito amor com ele.

— Pare com isso! — disse Edward, ao adivinhar o motivo da expressão subitamente assustada de Isabella.

— Eu não posso — gemeu ela.

— Isabella...

— Eu preciso ir ao banheiro.

Ela evitou o olhar dele ao se levantar suavemente para libertá-lo antes de se virar para o lado e se levantar, a fim de pegar as suas roupas espalhadas pelo chão, que ela segurou à frente do seu corpo, protetoramente.

— Acho que seria... que seria melhor para nós dois se você já tiver ido para o seu próprio quarto quando eu voltar.

Ela não fazia ideia do quão absolutamente linda estava, coberta apenas por algumas peças de roupa em frente a si, para esconder a sua nudez. Seu cabelo era um emaranhado de vermelho caindo por sobre os seus ombros delgados, seus olhos ainda lânguidos devido ao prazer experimentado e seus lábios ainda inchados devido ao calor dos beijos que eles haviam compartilhado.

Apesar disso, Edward pôde perceber que ela havia se arrependido do que acabara de acontecer entre eles. Seria por causa de Mike?

Ele se sentou na cama, sentindo apenas um leve desconforto em sua perna ao fazê-lo.

— Nós precisamos conversar sobre isso, Isabella...

— _Isso _não deveria ter acontecido, Edward — disse ela, segurando as suas roupas ainda mais junto de si.

Ele fez uma careta.

— Imagino que a sua próxima frase seja: _Isso foi um erro._

— Exatamente!

Edward suspirou.

— Eu sei que você está aborrecida...

— Aborrecida? Eu estou devastada!

— Nós podemos conversar a respeito...

— Não podemos, não — disse ela. — Eu não posso continuar aqui. Tenho que ir embora. Eu sinto muito, mas não poderei ajudá-lo, afinal...

— Você já me _ajudou, _Isabella — disse ele. — E de uma maneira que você nem sequer imagina.

Ela ficou imóvel.

— Indo para a cama com você?

Edward se contorceu.

— Sim.

Isabella deu um passo para trás, olhando para ele, desconfiada. O súbito brilho naqueles profundos olhos azuis diziam que ela não estava gostando nada do que estava vendo!

— Você tinha dúvidas a respeito da sua capacidade de fazer amor com uma mulher depois do acidente — percebeu ela, incrédula.

— Eu não colocaria as coisas dessa maneira...

— Mas eu sim! — disse ela, cerrando os dentes. — Mas que sorte eu tenho! Não fazia ideia de que estava ajudando a restaurar a confiança sexual do lendário amante Edward Masen!

— Droga, era o interesse que me faltava ... não a confiança!

Era evidente que ele não tinha esperado querer fazer amor com quem quer que fosse imediatamente depois do acidente. Sentia tanta dor, na época, que não havia espaço para mais nada. Assim que se recuperou suficientemente para obter alta do hospital, porém, e poder receber suas amigas em sua casa, em Malibu, Edward pensou que poderia retomar o seu relacionamento com Kate.

Depois de apenas alguns poucos minutos na companhia dela, porém, ele soubera que não a queria mais, nem em sua cama, nem em sua vida.

A medida que os dias e semanas foram passando, Edward foi se dando conta de que não queria _nenhuma _das belas modelos, atrizes e amigas que haviam ido visitá-lo em sua casa, deixando mais do que claro que ficariam felicíssimas em preencher o lugar que Kate outrora ocupara em sua vida.

Ele não quisera nenhuma delas.

Até Isabella Swan adentrar em sua vida, como uma brisa refrescante. Reagindo a ele. Desafiando-o. Excitando-o...

Ela balançou a cabeça com impaciência.

— Tenho certeza de que você ficará muito feliz em saber que não perdeu nem um pouco do seu taco! Agora, se me der licença...

— Não, eu _não _vou lhe dar licença! — Edward levantou subitamente e agarrou o braço dela para forçá-la a encará-lo. — Você está desviando do assunto deliberadamente por causa do seu relacionamento com um certo Mike...

— Eu _não _tenho relacionamento algum com um certo Mike!

— Não mais — admitiu Edward. — Achei que era esse o problema — disse ele. — Mas você não vê que o fato de reagir a _mim _dessa maneira prova que os seus sentimentos por esse outro homem não são tão fortes como você imagina? Você não reagiria a mim dessa forma se estivesse apaixonada por outra pessoa.

Ela o olhou, emudecida.

— Eu me recuso a falar mais sobre esse assunto, Edward.

Edward franziu a testa, frustrado. Parte dele queria beijá-la novamente, e a outra queria enxotá-la de lá. Qualquer uma das duas soluções, porém, certamente a deixaria ainda mais irada do que ela já estava.

— Talvez possamos, voltar a esse assunto depois que você tiver se acalmado — sugeriu ele por entre os dentes.

Aqueles olhos azuis brilharam ameaçadoramente antes de ela se desvencilhar dele.

— Eu não vou me acalmar tão cedo — disse ela. —Agora, por favor, _vá emboral_

Isabella foi até o banheiro contíguo e bateu a porta com força.

Não sem antes proporcionar a Edward uma visão tentadora de suas nádegas desnudas e perfeitas!

Ele ouviu o barulho do chuveiro e compreendeu que aquela era uma maneira de Isabella lhe dizer que não tinha a menor intenção de sair do banheiro até que ele tivesse ido embora.

Com movimentos lentos, ele recolheu as suas roupas antes de se apoiar em sua bengala para se levantar e olhar para a porta fechada do banheiro.

Isabella podia não querer falar com ele, mas teria que ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer. E logo!

Ele se deteve abruptamente ao entrar na sala de estar contígua e encontrar Emmett relaxado no sofá, folheando uma revista.

— Há quanto tempo está aqui? — perguntou Edward, desconfiado.

Emmett olhou ironicamente para ele ao baixar a revista, antes de se levantar.

— Lendário amante? — disse ele especulativamente.

— Ora, vá para o inferno, Emm! — disse Edward, para então seguir mancando até o seu quarto, batendo a porta com a mesma força com que Isabella o fizera, minutos atrás.

Isabella levou apenas dez minutos para terminar o seu banho e se trocar, evitando, deliberadamente, olhar para aquelas cobertas reviradas quando voltou para o quarto, a fim de pegar o seu casaco e a bolsa.

Depois saiu de lá apressada, como se estivesse sendo perseguida por um demônio, ou pelas lembranças eróticas de Edward e ela, nus, na cama, fazendo amor!

— Vai nos deixar assim, tão cedo, Isabella...?

Ela se virou abruptamente, depois de fechar a porta, e viu Emmett Cullen apoiado casualmente na parede do lado de fora dos aposentos de Edward.

Isabella ergueu o queixo defensivamente diante do olhar dele.

— É evidente que todos vocês estarão muito ocupados com a sua mãe, nos próximos dias, de modo que achei que seria melhor eu voltar para o meu próprio apartamento.

Emmett lhe lançou um olhar direto.

— Sei muito bem que Edward pode ser um completo imbecil, por vezes.

Isabella sentiu o seu rosto enrubescer.

— Minha mãe gostaria muito de conhecê-la. Isabella sentiu um aperto no peito ao pensar em ser apresentada à matriarca da família Cullen depois de ter acabado de fazer amor com o seu filho mais novo.

— Não acho que essa seja uma boa ideia.

— Por que não?

— Bem... Porque... — Ela endireitou os ombros e o encarou. — Porque eu não vou voltar mais aqui depois de hoje, Emmett.

As sobrancelhas louras dele se arquearam.

— E isso a impede de ser apresentada à minha mãe?

— Isso faz com que essa apresentação se torne... uma complicação desnecessária — disse Isabella, lançando-lhe um olhar que implorava que ele compreendesse o que ela não estava dizendo.

Emmett sorriu sombriamente.

—Acha que as coisas entre você e Edward poderiam ficar ainda mais complicadas do que já estão?

Isabella sentiu a cor fugir de seu rosto tão rapidamente quanto o havia tingido. Aquele homem sabia exatamente o que havia acontecido no quarto de Isabella, há pouco.

— Obviamente, não.

Ela não conseguiu mais sustentar aquele olhar irônico.

— E você vai fugir, assim, sem mais nem menos? — perguntou Emmett.

Isabella franziu os lábios.

— Jasper me contratou para ser a fisioterapeuta de Edward, e é óbvio que isso não é mais possível. Não há mais nada que eu possa fazer por aqui — acrescentou ela, com determinação.

— Você já fez mais por Edward do que qualquer outra pessoa foi capaz, desde o acidente.

— Eu sei muito bem disso.

— Eu estava me referindo a qualquer tipo de relacionamento pessoal que vocês possam ou não estar tendo.

— Ao contrário do que você possa ter pensado, ou suposto, eu _não _tenho um relacionamento pessoal com o seu irmão. Eu realmente tenho que ir agora...

Ela se deteve quando Emmett a segurou levemente pelo braço.

— Edward havia se fechado para tudo e para todos até você chegar a Gloucestershire. Ele tinha se tornado um recluso completo. — Emmett balançou a cabeça, ao soltá-la. — A coisa chegou a tal ponto que nós começamos a achar que ele nunca mais sairia daquela situação. Ele mudou muito depois da sua chegada, Isabella. — A expressão dele se suavizou. — Eu percebi a diferença assim que cheguei em Mulberry Hall, ontem.

— Eu não fiz _nada..._

— Você não precisou fazer nada além de ser você mesma — assegurou-lhe Emmett. — Assim que vi vocês dois juntos, eu me dei conta de que é a sua personalidade o que o provoca, o que o desafia.

— Não creio que seja muito lisonjeiro de sua parte me dizer que eu sou capaz de irritar Edward a ponto de provocá-lo a sair de sua inércia...

— Você não está querendo compreender o que eu estou dizendo — disse Emmett.

— Não estou, não, Emmett. — Ela suspirou e apertou levemente o braço dele, numa espécie de pedido de desculpas, sabendo que a sua preocupação com o irmão gêmeo era absolutamente genuína. — Fico-lhe grata, mas a minha decisão de partir está baseada única e exclusivamente nas minhas próprias necessidades. Eu não posso continuar aqui depois... Bem, simplesmente não posso continuar aqui — disse ela, emocionada.

— Acha que Edward vai deixar você sair assim da vida dele?

Ela arregalou os olhos.

— Você acha que não?

Ele lhe lançou um sorriso malicioso, idêntico ao de seu irmão gêmeo.

— Conhecendo Edward como o conheço, eu duvido muito. As pernas de Isabella fraquejaram.

— Tenho certeza de que você está enganado.

Pelo menos era o que ela esperava. Não havia futuro algum para ambos. Ainda que ela conseguisse convencê-lo de que não tinha nada com Mike Newton, Edward continuava a ser um ator mundialmente famoso, enquanto ela não passava de uma simples fisioterapeuta. Edward morava e trabalhava nos Estados Unidos, e ela, na Inglaterra.

Aquela casa, o helicóptero particular, a opulência de Mulberry Hall eram indicativos mais do que suficientes do abismo que existia entre eles, tanto social, quanto financeiro.

O pior de tudo era que Isabella sabia que não havia passado de uma mera distração para Edward. Assim que recuperasse a sua saúde e voltasse a trabalhar e a morar em Los Angeles, ele se esqueceria completamente que Isabella Swan sequer havia existido!

* * *

**Será? Acho que não heim... rsrsrsr**

**bjusss**

**Spoiler do prox. cap.**

_— Mais um, Isabella? — disse a mulher, insultando-a._

_— Eu..._

_— Mais um o quê? — perguntou Edward, com uma voz de aço._

_— Talvez não esteja ciente disso, mas Isabella costuma ter casos com seus pacientes — disse a mulher. — Primeiro com meu marido, e agora com você!_


	12. Capítulo 11

**Ois Gente. Preparadas para a leitura do nosso penúltimo capitulo?**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO ONZE**

— O que você está fazendo aqui, Edward?

Edward fez uma careta quando Isabella deixou muito claro, pelo modo como manteve a porta de seu apartamento deliberadamente semicerrada, que não tinha a menor intenção de convidá-lo a entrar.

— Não é óbvio? — exclamou ele, impaciente, apoiando-se pesadamente sobre a sua bengala.

Ele havia passado a manhã na clínica, com a sua mãe, e estava sentindo muita dor devido ao esforço que havia feito, depois disso, para chegar até o apartamento de Isabella, que dirá para subir os dois lances de escada, depois de descobrir que não havia um elevador no prédio.

— Não para mim.

Seu cabelo estava preso num rabo de cavalo, e ela estava usando uma camiseta azul justa e um jeans gasto, de cós baixo, mas seu rosto estava tão pálido que as sardas sobre o seu nariz pareciam ainda mais evidentes.

— Sugiro que me convide a entrar, Isabella, antes que eu desfaleça na porta da sua casa — advertiu Edward.

Isabella manteve a porta semicerrada ao olhar para ele, desconfiada.

— Como foi a consulta da sua mãe com o oncologista, esta manhã?

Ela estava preocupada, apesar de saber que não teria mais nenhum contato com nenhum dos membros da família Cullen.

Edward havia deixado bem claro que o que acontecera entre eles não significara nada mais para ele que a confirmação de que ele continuava sendo capaz de desejar e se relacionar sexualmente com uma mulher.

Tão claro quanto estava para Isabella que aquilo havia significado tudo para ela.

Ela já tinha uma queda por Edward Masen há muito tempo. Nos últimos dias, porém, ela havia se apaixonado completamente por Edward Cullen, apesar dos seus modos rudes e grosseiros para com ela. Tudo o que Isabella sabia era que estava apaixonada pelo homem com quem fizera amor no dia anterior. Total e irrevogavelmente.

Infelizmente, porém, era muito pouco provável que o rico e privilegiado Edward Cullen se apaixonasse por alguém como ela...

— Eddie..

Ela se calou, nervosa, quando o telefone tocou.

Os trotes perturbadores, parte do motivo que havia feito com que Isabella quisesse deixar Londres, haviam recomeçado naquela manhã.

Quatro até agora. Isabella havia atendido as primeiras chamadas e a pessoa do outro lado da linha desligara abruptamente. Não era difícil imaginar de quem se tratava.

Isabella havia ligado para Rosalie e pedido que ela usasse a sua influência junto a companhia telefônica para lhe conseguir um novo número, o mais rápido possível. Edward arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Você não vai atender? Isabella deu de ombros, tensa.

— Ligarão de novo, se for importante.

— Se você me deixar entrar e atender o telefone, eles não terão que fazê-lo.

Isabella franziu a testa, irritada.

— Nós não temos nada a dizer um ao outro, Edward...

— Você talvez não — admitiu ele — mas eu, certamente gostaria de lhe dizer algumas coisas.

Ele não esperou até Isabella abrir mais a porta, mas a empurrou com a sua bengala e entrou no apartamento.

O telefone finalmente parou de tocar, e ela seguiu Edward pela sala de estar.

— Bem? — disse Isabella, na defensiva, ao vê-lo desabar sobre uma de suas poltronas.

Seu cabelo estava tão selvagem e despenteado como sempre, mas ele havia feito a barba, finalmente, e estava usando um paletó preto, feito sob medida, sobre uma camisa branca e jeans gasto.

— Os testes mostraram que o tumor da minha mãe é benigno.

— Que alívio! — disse Isabella, numa primeira demonstração de afeto desde que atendera a porta e encontrara Edward do outro lado dela.

— Nem me diga — assentiu ele, estreitando os olhos. — Isabella, por que você foi embora sem se despedir de mim?

Ela entrelaçou as mãos com força para que ele não percebesse o seu tremor.

—  
Fiz o que achei que seria o melhor.

— Para quem?

— Para mim, na verdade. E para você também, é claro. Seria muito estranho para todos se eu tivesse permanecido na casa dos Cullen depois do que aconteceu entre nós, ontem.

Edward arqueou as sobrancelhas

— Eu não me encabulo tão facilmente...

— Sorte a sua — disse Isabella. — Eu encontrei Jasper quando desci. Ele me disse que meu carro já havia sido trazido de Gloucestershire e eu lhe expliquei que não achava que pudesse ajudá-lo mais no que quer que fosse. Ele pareceu feliz com a minha decisão de ir embora — disse ela, com firmeza.

— Pois _eu _não estou feliz com a sua decisão! — exclamou Edward.

Ela ergueu o queixo defensivamente.

— Você deve estar apenas um pouco... irritado comigo, no momento, mas vai superar isso em breve.

— Eu estou triste, Isabella, não irritado! — corrigiu ele. — Nós precisamos conversar, e você foi embora sem que nós tivéssemos tido chance de fazê-lo.

— Eu não tenho mais nada para dizer a você... Isabella interrompeu o que estava falando quando o telefone voltou a tocar.

Podia ser a companhia telefônica, mas também podia ser Jéssica Newton novamente...

Edward olhou para ela com impaciência ao notar que ela estava ignorando completamente a ligação.

— Se você não vai atender, eu atenderei! — disse ele, estendendo a mão em direção ao aparelho.

— Não...

— Residência de Isabella Swan — disse Edward, olhando ironicamente para Isabella. — Alô? — Ele franziu a testa. — Alô! — repetiu ele. — Ora, o que... — Ele afastou o fone de sua orelha antes de recolocá-lo lentamente no gancho e se voltar para Isabella, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

— E-eu já estou recebendo trotes desse tipo há algum tempo — disse ela, sem encará-lo. — A companhia telefônica já foi informada, e está providenciando um novo número para mim.

— E por que não a polícia?

— A polícia é ocupada demais para se preocupar com um idiota desses — disse Isabella, apressadamente. — Isso já vem acontecendo há algumas semanas, mas foi especialmente perturbador essa manhã.

— Algumas semanas? — repetiu Edward, incrédulo, ao se levantar. — Você vem sendo molestada por algum louco há tanto tempo e só agora decidiu fazer alguma coisa a respeito? Sua irmã é advogada... Por que não pediu ajuda a ela?

Porque ela fora suficientemente estúpida para esperar que Jéssica parasse com aquilo antes que a lei ou a polícia tivessem que intervir!

— Ela já está cuidando disso agora.

— O que, a julgar pelo seu estado de nervos, não está adiantando muito!

— São apenas trotes, Edward. Ela... Eles vão acabar se cansando.

— Ela?

— Ele, ela... — disse Isabella, exasperada com a astúcia de Edward. — Que diferença faz o sexo da pessoa?

— Nenhuma, a menos que você _saiba _de quem se trata.

— E por que você supõe que eu saiba?

— Diga-me você.

Ele havia ficado furioso na noite anterior ao descobrir que Isabella tinha deixado a Cullen House sem falar com ele. Tão furioso que decidira que seria melhor esperar para falar com ela, pela manhã, a fim de deixar que a sua raiva arrefecesse um pouco durante a noite. Bastaram, porém, alguns poucos minutos na sua companhia para ele concluir que aquela demora de 12 horas fora uma completa perda de tempo!

Ela apertou as mãos com mais força ainda.

— Isso não é da sua conta, Edward.

— Pois eu acho que é, sim.

Isabella balançou a cabeça.

— Você não tem o direito de vir até aqui para se meter na minha vida particular.

— Você me deu esse direito ao aceitar o meu corpo no seu — disse ele, enfurecido.

O rosto de Isabella ficou em brasa.

— Isso foi completamente desnecessário, Edward! Edward jogou a sua bengala no sofá para agarrá-la pelos braços.

— Tanto quanto você ter ido embora ontem, sem nenhuma explicação.

— O fato de eu ter ido embora deveria ter sido explicação suficiente — disse ela, exasperada.

Edward a soltou para dar um passo para trás, com o rosto pálido.

— Foi essa a maneira que você encontrou de me dizer que preferia não dar continuidade ao nosso relacionamento?

— Nós não _temos _um relacionamento, Edward — disse Isabella, emocionada. — Você disse desde o começo que só estava brincando comigo...

— Qual é o problema? Ainda o tal Mike?

— Eu já lhe disse que não! — insistiu ela, veementemente.

— Então o que é?

— Você é Edward Masen! — exclamou ela. Ele a olhou desconfiado.

— E daí?

— Daí que eu tive uma queda por você durante _anos!_

— Uma queda? — repetiu Edward em voz baixa.

— Uma queda — repetiu Isabella, desconfortável.— Olhe só para a minha coleção de DVDs, Edward — disse ela, apontando para o armário, ao lado da TV. — Eu comprei todos os filmes que você fez e arrastei a minha irmã até o cinema para ver todos eles também.

Um nervo pulsou no maxilar tenso de Edward.

— Quer dizer que você só tem essa _queda _por Edward Masen?

Era óbvio que não! Isabella podia ter suspirado por Edward Masen, mas fora por Edward Cullen que ela havia se apaixonado, um homem completamente diferente da imagem charmosa e sofisticada projetada nas telas de cinema...

Mas ela não tinha a menor intenção de admitir aquilo para quem quer que fosse, muito menos para ele!

— Sim — confirmou ela, sem alterar o seu tom de voz. — Eu sinto muito, Edward.

Ela se encolheu ao ver a expressão dolorida dele.

— E-eu lhe disse que não era uma boa ideia nós nos envolvermos pessoalmente, mas eu havia fantasiado tantas coisas com você que, quando me vi na cama, ao seu lado...

— Você não precisa dizer mais nada — interrompeu ele, absolutamente lívido. — É uma pena que você tenha me conhecido na minha pior fase — acrescentou, ao se inclinar para pegar a bengala.— Eu não devo ter chegado nem perto das suas fantasias!

Isabella odiou aquela conversa! Ela amava aquele homem, e não a Edward Masen. Nem mesmo a Edward Cullen, mas sim ao homem à sua frente, naquele exato momento. O homem que havia sido capaz de provocá-la, ainda em Gloucestershire, apesar da dor constante. O homem que havia feito amor com ela, no dia anterior, com uma paixão selvagem que ela jamais esqueceria. Que ela jamais desejaria esquecer. Assim como jamais desejaria se esquecer de Edward...

Como ela desejava que as coisas tivessem sido diferentes. Que ela pudesse lhe explicar o que estava acontecendo entre ela e os Newton. Que pudesse lhe contar toda a verdade e ele acreditasse nela. Que ele também a amasse. Mas Edward não a amava, nem jamais viria a amar. Afinal, só havia feito amor com ela para provar a si mesmo que ainda podia desejar uma mulher daquela maneira.

O que não deixava outra alternativa a Isabella, senão a de tentar preservar o seu orgulho.

— Eu não tenho do que me queixar.

Edward franziu os lábios ao olhar desafiadoramente para ela.

— Nem eu.

Isabella se sentiu enrubescer novamente.

— Então... — Ela se deteve ao ouvir a campainha. — Deve ser a companhia telefônica.

— Não creio que eles façam visitas às casas das pessoas para fazer essas mudanças de número — disse Edward.

Nem Isabella, motivo pelo qual relutou em atender...

Edward se flagrou ainda mais irritado do que na noite anterior! Irritado e decepcionado por Isabella estar obviamente enamorada pela sua imagem na tela, como tantas outras mulheres que ele havia conhecido, e não atraída pelo homem que ele era de verdade.

Ele havia sonhado em se tomar um ator profissional desde a época em que estrelara uma peça no colégio, aos 11 anos de idade. Escolhera cursar a escola de Artes Dramáticas, e não a universidade. Tinha feito várias peças na Inglaterra antes de lhe oferecerem um papel num filme, nos Estados Unidos, há dez anos.

Ele gostava do sucesso que havia alcançado em sua carreira e do estilo de vida que este lhe proporcionava. Gostava do status de celebridade. Um dos problemas advindos daí, porém, sempre fora o das mulheres que se sentiam atraídas por Edward Masen e não por Edward Cullen, e, infelizmente, Isabella não era uma exceção...

Ele suspirou profundamente.

— Já estava mesmo na hora de eu ir embora...

Ele franziu a testa quando a campainha tocou novamente, mais insistentemente daquela vez.

— Você não deveria ir ver quem é? — perguntou ele, ao notar que Isabella continuava a ignorá-la.

— Achei que você tinha dito que era importante terminarmos a nossa conversa.

Edward a avaliou por detrás de seus olhos semicerrados. — No que me diz respeito, ela já está encerrada. Ela lhe lançou um sorriso amplo e sem sentido.

— Não estou disposta a receber mais visitas esta manhã.

— O que está acontecendo, Isabella?

— Nada — negou ela.

A expressão dele ficou ainda mais sombria.

— Eu não acredito. Isabella arregalou os olhos.

— Eu não lhe devo explicações...

— Tem razão — disse Edward, ao lhe dar as costas e caminhar em direção à porta. — Talvez a sua visita seja um pouco mais comunicativa!

— Não, Edward...

Edward já havia escancarado a porta antes mesmo que Isabella pudesse completar a frase, franzindo a testa diante da mulher que surgira do outro lado.

Em vista do comportamento evasivo de Isabella, ele havia esperado que se tratasse de um homem. Mike, talvez...

Mas a mulher que se encontrava no corredor era alta e loura, de quase 30 anos, e o brilho furioso em seus olhos azuis ao olhar para Isabella indicava que seus sentimentos para com ela não eram nada amigáveis!

— Mais um, Isabella? — disse a mulher, insultando-a.

— Eu...

— Mais um o quê? — perguntou Edward, com uma voz de aço.

— Talvez não esteja ciente disso, mas Isabella costuma ter casos com seus pacientes — disse a mulher. — Primeiro com meu marido, e agora com você!

O pior pesadelo de Isabella estava se transformando em realidade!

Ela deu um passo à frente.

— Jéssica, você não está bem...

— Eu estou muito bem, obrigada! — retrucou ela.

Os últimos meses de desgaste emocional com o fim do seu casamento não haviam sido nada gentis com Jéssica. Ela estava magra demais e seu rosto muito mais duro e envelhecido do que quando Isabella a conhecera, três meses atrás.

— Pelo menos tão bem quanto posso estar depois de você ter roubado o meu marido de mim! — disparou Jéssica. — Por acaso está a par da existência de Mike? — perguntou ela a Edward.

Isabella não conseguia sequer olhar para Edward a fim de verificar o que ele estava achando daquela conversa.

— Não há nada que ele deva saber, Jéssica — disse ela, tentando acalmá-la. — Pela última vez... Eu não tive nada com o seu marido. Ele foi apenas meu paciente.

— Eu não acredito em você.

— Eu sei disso — disse Isabella, com um profundo suspiro. — E sinto muito por isso, também, mas não deixa de ser a mais pura verdade.

Jéssica ergueu as mãos, como se estivesse pronta para atacá-la.

— Você não passa de uma destruidora de lares...

— Acho melhor não fazer isso! — disse Edward, erguendo a sua bengala para impedir o ataque daqueles dedos que estavam prestes a arranhar o rosto de Isabella. — Vá embora — disse ele, posicionando-se protetoramente na frente de Isabella.

— Eu ainda não acabei...

— Oh, acabou, sim — disse Edward. — E se quiser saber quem destruiu o seu casamento, sugiro que dê uma boa olhada no espelho — acrescentou ele.

— Como ousa ...? — A mulher se interrompeu abruptamente ao parecer olhar para ele pela primeira vez. — Eu o conheço?

— Não, graças a Deus! — disse Edward.

— Você me parece familiar...

Edward fez uma careta.

— Eu ouço isso o tempo todo.

Jéssica piscou, atordoada.

— Vocês estão... juntos? Edward não hesitou.

— Sim.

— Eu não entendo. E quanto a Mike?

— Isabella já lhe disse que nunca teve qualquer coisa com o seu marido — reiterou Edward.

— Mas eu estou me divorciando dele por causa dela!

— Sinto muito, mas está cometendo um erro supondo que há algo entre os dois. Agora, se nos der licença... — disse Edward, afastando a mulher cuidadosamente com a sua bengala até ela sair do apartamento. — Eu a aconselho não voltar a incomodar Isabella — disse ele.

A raiva dela parecia ter dado lugar à confusão, como se aquela mulher já não soubesse mais nem mesmo o que havia ido fazer ali.

— Acho que você deveria procurar uma ajuda profissional antes de acabar ferindo mais alguém além de a si mesma — acrescentou Edward suavemente.

— Eu... Sim.

Isabella se deteve, com a respiração presa na garganta ao olhar para Edward e ver a expressão contida naqueles lindos olhos verdes.

Apesar de ter acabado de defendê-la, tanto verbal quanto fisicamente, era evidente que Edward ainda não estava convencido da sua inocência...

* * *

**Aaaaah, Ed colocou a Jessica no lugar dela.., srrsrs**

**Seu eu fosse ela nunca mais saia de casa... srsrsrs**

**Então, eu já escolhi a Adaptação que irá substituir Sedutor e Perigoso... Chama-se Um pequeno milagre, e o resumo já esta postado...**

_Edward Cullen está tentando recomeçar...Isabella o faz lembrar de tudo que perdeu...pode existir uma nova chance para ele... desde que aceite arriscar seu coração..._

**depois deem uma passadinha por lá pra ver se gostam...**

**Bjusss**

**Sophie Moore**

**Spoiler do Ultimo Capítulo...**

_— Você está indo embora? Edward sorriu duramente._

_— A menos que você ache que nós ainda temos algo a dizer um ao outro._

_Isabella tinha certeza de que não havia nada a ser dito que pudesse tampar o enorme abismo que havia se criado entre eles._

_— Não — disse ela, corajosamente._

_— Foi o que eu pensei._


	13. Capítulo 12 Epílogo

**Ois gente, como estão?**

**Bem, chegamos ao final de mais uma adaptação. Quero agradecer a todos que estiveram comigo neste mês de Dezembro, lendo e comentando cada capítulo. Saibam que eu lí cada um com muito carinho e tentei responder o máximo possível. Quero agradecer a cada um dos 263 leitores regulares que estiveram comigo. A presença de vcs aqui tbm foi fundamental na minha motivação de continuar postando.**

**À todos, desejo um FELIZ NATAL, e que neste ano, não aja em sua vida apenas mais uma troca de presentes, mas que nosso senhor Jesus nasça no coração de cada um.**

**Bjuss**

**Sophie Moore**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DOZE**

— É ela também a responsável pelas ligações?

Isabella havia entrado novamente no apartamento para fazer um café, praticamente no piloto automático. Achou que Edward havia aproveitado a oportunidade para ir embora, quando ouvira a porta bater, pouco antes, mas estava enganada...

Ela se virou para olhá-lo junto à porta da cozinha.

— Sim — admitiu.

— E o fato de ouvir uma voz masculina atendendo a sua última chamada foi o suficiente para que ela decidisse vir visitá-la pessoalmente?

— Provavelmente, já que a casa dos Newton fica bem perto daqui. — Isabella suspirou. — Pelo menos a de _Jéssica _— acrescentou ela. — Acho que Mike se mudou para outro apartamento há algumas semanas.

— Você não tem certeza? Isabella cerrou os dentes, frustrada.

— Olhe, Edward, eu sei que isso parece muito improvável, especialmente depois do que aconteceu entre nós nos últimos dias, mas...

— Eu não acho que o seu problema com Jéssica Newton tenha qualquer coisa a ver com o que aconteceu entre nós — disse Edward.

Isabella olhou para ele, desconfiada.

— Não?

Ele deu de ombros.

— Você já me assegurou que o nosso relacionamento só chegou até onde chegou por causa da sua queda por Edward Masen — lembrou ele, friamente. — O que prova que os dois incidentes tem muito pouco a ver um com o outro.

— Você também era meu paciente...

— Acho que já chegamos a conclusão de que você nunca chegou a estabelecer uma relação realmente profissional comigo.

— Eu também não tive um caso com Mike Newton. Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— E eu por acaso disse o contrário?

— Não, mas Jéssica, sim!

O rosto de Isabella ficou em brasa ao pensar nas acusações que a outra mulher lhe fizera em frente a Edward.

Ele deu de ombros e se acomodou num dos bancos junto ao balcão da cozinha.

— Aquela mulher está emocionalmente desequilibrada com o fim do seu casamento, tentando encontrar um culpado.

— Você realmente acreditar em mim quando digo que não tive um caso com Mike Newton?

— Não deveria?

É claro que deveria, uma vez que aquela era a mais pura verdade! Isabella só não havia esperado que ele o fizesse...

— Mas eu acredito que Jéssica tem razão quanto a achar que Mike tem uma amante.

A raiva de Edward havia se dissipado diante do problema mais urgente de Isabella. Por mais que sentisse pelo dilema de Jéssica Newton, seu comportamento anterior indicava que ela estava muito perto de um colapso emocional. Perigosamente perto.

— Sirva-nos um café, está bem?— incentivou Edward suavemente. — Assim você poderá me contar exatamente por que você acha que Newton está tendo um caso, mas não vê problema algum em deixar que uma inocente sofra as consequências da fúria de sua mulher.

— Tenho certeza de que você não precisa se incomodar com os meus problemas...

— Está querendo dizer que eu já tenho problemas suficientes? — disse Edward, secamente.

— Eu não quis dizer isso!

— Sirva o café, Isabella, e deixe que eu decida o que pode ou não me incomodar — disse ele, acomodando-se melhor no banquinho.

Ainda um tanto incerta, Isabella preparou o café e o serviu a ambos.

— O que você quer saber?

— Tudo.

Tudo começara muito inocentemente, até onde Edward pudera perceber. Mike Newton havia se envolvido num acidente de carro, necessitando de fisioterapia diária em sua casa, logo depois de ter recebido alta do hospital. Seu tratamento havia diminuído para três vezes por semana, passando a ser realizado no pequeno consultório de Isabella assim que ele recuperou a maior parte de sua mobilidade e voltou a trabalhar na cidade.

— Deixe-me adivinhar — comentou Edward. — Foi aí que os problemas começaram?

Isabella suspirou profundamente.

— Parece que ele dizia que estava se tratando comigo cinco vezes por semana.

— O que significa que estava se encontrando com outra pessoa nas outras duas tardes?

— E só o que eu posso concluir. Comigo, ele certamente não estava.

— Eu já disse que acredito em você, Isabella — disse Edward.

Ela franziu a testa.

— Mas _por quê?_

Uma pergunta interessante, reconheceu Edward.

— Você pode ter muitos defeitos, Isabella, mas eu não acredito que a desonestidade seja um deles — disse ele pegando a sua bengala para se levantar subitamente. Espero que essa situação se resolva o mais breve possível.

Ela pareceu atônita.

— Você está indo embora? Edward sorriu duramente.

— A menos que você ache que nós ainda temos algo a dizer um ao outro.

Isabella tinha certeza de que não havia nada a ser dito que pudesse tampar o enorme abismo que havia se criado entre eles.

— Não — disse ela, corajosamente.

— Foi o que eu pensei.

Era melhor assim, assegurou Isabella a si mesma, ao acompanhá-lo até a porta.

— Obrigada por ter me ouvido — disse ela, ao abrir a porta para ele. — Me ajudou muito.

Ele se virou para encará-la.

— Eu decidi voltar aos Estados Unidos amanhã. Isabella arregalou os olhos.

— É mesmo?

— Decidi seguir o seu conselho e voltar a ver o especialista que tratou de mim em Los Angeles.

— Isso é maravilhoso! — disse ela, sorrindo calorosamente.

O sorriso de Edward não tinha humor algum.

— Você poderia tentar disfarçar um pouco a sua alegria em me ver partir.

Era evidente que como uma mulher loucamente apaixonada por ele, Isabella não estava nada contente por saber que ele ia voltar à sua antiga vida em Los Angeles, de volta para os braços de mulheres como a linda Kate Denalli.

Como fisioterapeuta, porém, ela não podia estar mais feliz.

— Só fiquei feliz porque sei que você está fazendo a coisa certa — respondeu ela evasivamente.

— Espero que você tenha razão — disse ele enigmaticamente, ao olhá-la uma última vez antes de se virar e ir embora.

— Vinho! Eu preciso desesperadamente de vinho! — disse Rosalie, arfante, ao se jogar no sofá de Isabella e apoiar os pés na mesinha de centro.

Isabella olhou provocadoramente para a irmã, antes de ir até a cozinha para pegar a garrafa de vinho tinto e duas taças.

As duas costumavam passar uma noite por semana juntas, colocando a conversa em dia.

Não que Isabella tivesse muito o que contar a Rosalie. As duas últimas semanas haviam sido apenas de trabalho, trabalho e mais trabalho, tudo num esforço inútil de tirar a lembrança de Edward de sua mente.

— Dia difícil? — perguntou ela ao se sentar em frente a Rosalie.

Sua irmã tomou metade da taça antes de responder.

— Só a tarde. Que homem!

— Homem?

— Emmett Cullen. Ele é o mais pomposo, arrogante...

— O _meu _Emmett Cullen?— repetiu Isabella. Rosalie rosnou.

— Eu não iria _tão _longe, mana.

— Você entendeu muito bem o que eu quis dizer! Eu nem sabia que Emmett ainda ia aos tribunais hoje em dia.

— E não vai — graças a Deus. — Rosalie estremeceu só de pensar na ideia. — Ele marcou uma hora comigo e foi até o meu escritório. Bella, você tem uns amigos bem poderosos. Emmett Cullen é um homem assustador e extremamente frio! Seja como for, ele foi bem-sucedido onde eu falhei — acrescentou ela. — O que não é de todo ruim, afinal...

— Rosalie, você poderia retomar o seu raciocínio de um pouco antes? Eu dificilmente chamaria Emmett Cullen de meu amigo...

— Então ele talvez apenas a deseje? Que seja. Ele deu conta do recado e isso é o que impor...

— Pare com isso! — disse Isabella, silenciando a irmã. - Comece do começo e me conte exatamente _por que _Emmett marcou uma hora com você.

Rosalie tirou os pés da mesinha de centro e se serviu de mais vinho.

— É incrível! O homem entrou no caso há poucos dias e conseguiu resolver tudo sem que tivéssemos que ir aos tribunais — acrescentou ela, com crescente admiração.

— Rosalie, eu ainda não entendi uma palavra do que você está dizendo!

— Acabou, Bella — explicou a irmã, pacientemente. — Com a ajuda de um detetive particular, Emmett Cullen conseguiu provar que Mike Newton estava, na verdade, tendo um caso com a mulher do seu chefe, o que significa que você está completamente fora de qualquer suspeita — disse Rosalie calorosamente. — E tudo graças ao arrogante Emmett Cullen.

Isabella estava passada.

— Por que ele faria uma coisa dessas? — disse ela, finalmente.

— Porque o seu irmão lindo e sexy lhe pediu, é claro — disse Rosalie, feliz.

— _Edward pediu _isso a ele?

— E ele, por acaso, tem mais algum irmão lindo e sexy?

— Na verdade, sim — reconheceu Isabella, ao pensar no belo Jasper Cullen.

— Oh! Bem, dessa vez foi Edward Masen quem lhe pediu o favor.

Isabella ainda estava totalmente atônita.

— Emmett lhe disse isso?

— Isso e muito mais. Parece que Edward foi internado numa clínica particular em Los Angeles, há duas semanas, para mais uma cirurgia.

— E ele obteve sucesso? — perguntou Isabella, sem conseguir esconder sua ansiedade.

— Total. — Rosalie tomou mais um gole de vinho. — De acordo com Emmett, a articulação do quadril de Edward havia ficado levemente desalinhada. Tenho certeza de que você entende isso bem melhor do que eu — acrescentou ela. — O fato é que Edward Masen está de novo sobre suas duas belas pernas. Tanto assim, que vai fazer o papel principal de um filme cujo script ele vinha escrevendo nos últimos seis meses.

Aquelas eram as melhores notícias que Isabella poderia receber. Era isso, então, o que Edward vinha fazendo durante as horas em que desaparecia no seu escritório, em Mulberry Hall...

Aquilo só _não _explicava por que Edward havia pedido ao seu irmão para ajudar Isabella no caso de divórcio dos Newton!

Isabella se levantou.

— Eu não compreendo...

— Não? — disse Rosalie, com ironia. — Bella, quão próxima foi a relação que você e Edward estabeleceram durante os poucos dias que passaram juntos em Gloucestershire?

Isabella vinha lutando para não se permitir sequer _pensar _em Edward naquelas últimas semanas, que dirá se impor a tortura de lembrar da intimidade que ambos haviam compartilhado ao fazer amor; do quanto ela o amava.

Mas aquilo era algo totalmente inesperado.

Ela precisava falar com Edward. Precisava saber se ele estava sendo apenas gentil, ou se algo mais havia provocado as suas ações.

E se...?

Isabella franziu a testa ao ouvir a campainha.

— Está esperando alguém? — perguntou Rosalie, interessada.

— Não — respondeu Isabella. — Mas pelo menos sei que não se trata de Jéssica Newton, vindo me insultar mais uma vez.

— Talvez ela tenha vindo se desculpar — sugeriu Rosalie.

— Pobre mulher — disse Isabella antes de ir atender.

Ela ficou absolutamente sem fala ao abrir a porta e encontrar Edward do outro lado. Aquilo foi demais depois do que Rosalie havia lhe dito. Tanto que ela imediatamente caiu em prantos!

Aquela não era exatamente a reação que Edward estava esperando. Ele deu um passo à frente e tomou Isabella em seus braços.

— Quem é, Bella?

— O que você fez a ela?

Uma cabeça ruiva acusadora despontou na porta da sala, franzindo a testa ao ver Isabella desconcertada nos braços de Edward.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou Rosalie, correndo para junto da irmã. — Oh, meu Deus! — exclamou ela, arregalando os olhos, ao reconhecê-lo.

Edward sorriu.

— Você deve ser Rosalie.

A semelhança era evidente.

— Vocês gostariam de ficar a sós? — perguntou ela, atordoada.

— Não!

— Sim! Sim, Isabella — repetiu Edward com firmeza, segurando-a com mais força em seus braços, quando ela tentou se afastar. — Prazer em conhecê-la — disse ele a Rosalie calorosamente por sobre a cabeça de Isabella.

— O prazer foi todo meu — murmurou ela suavemente. — Ligue para mim, Bella.

Isabella se sentiu um pouco tola por sua reação ao vê-lo quando se viu sozinha com ele. O que ele devia estar pensando dela? Caindo em prantos só porque o havia visto na porta de sua casa?

Ela secou rapidamente as lágrimas, tentando se recompor.

— O que faz aqui, Edward? — perguntou ela, ao se afastar dele. — Você não deveria ter feito uma viagem dessas tão pouco tempo depois de uma cirurgia.

Sua respiração ficou presa na garganta ao olhar melhor para ele. Seu cabelo estava mais curto, num estilo casual que só um profissional de alto gabarito poderia ter conseguido alcançar, e seu rosto não tinha mais aquela expressão sombria e pétrea. As linhas de expressão em torno de seus olhos e boca haviam se suavizado e sua barba estava feita, revelando a linda covinha em seu queixo.

Seus olhos tinham um claro e curioso tom verde ao olhar para ela, e ele não estava mais usando a bengala...

— A operação foi um sucesso — concluiu Isabella, tomada de felicidade.

O sorriso de Edward se ampliou.

— Sim, graças a você — acrescentou ele, com a voz rouca.

Ela franziu a testa.

— Eu não fiz nada.

— Você me disse repetidas vezes que eu era um idiota com pena de mim mesmo e me aconselhou a solicitar uma nova consulta para avaliar o estado da minha perna — lembrou ele. — Não vai me convidar para entrar?

Isabella deu um passo para trás a fim de lhe dar passagem; ele, com o coração leve como uma pluma, ao ver como caminhava apenas com uma leve ênfase na perna direita, que certamente desapareceria em breve.

Ela o seguiu sentindo as palmas das mãos úmidas de ansiedade.

— Você me disse que Emmett também o chamou de idiota por sentir pena de si mesmo — ressaltou ela.

Edward riu levemente.

— Mas o impacto foi maior quando o comentário veio de sua parte.

— Não imagino por quê.

A expressão dele se tornou enigmática.

— Não mesmo?

— Não.

Meu Deus, como ele estava lindo, ainda mais encantador do que já era antes, pensou Isabella.

— Nós chegaremos a isso — disse Edward, vigorosamente. — Minha intenção era chegar aqui antes de Emmett se encontrar com a sua irmã, mas, infelizmente, meu voo atrasou.

— Do que é que você está falando, afinal? Foi muito gentil de sua parte pedir que Emmett ajudasse a provar a minha inocência no divórcio dos Newton. Eu só não entendo por que você fez isso.

Edward enfiou as mãos nos bolsos.

— Você me ajudou e eu quis ajudar você. Quaisquer esperanças que Isabella pudesse ter quanto aos motivos de Edward desapareceram instantaneamente. O que ela havia esperado? Que Edward a tivesse ajudado porque gostava dela? Porque a amava? Você vive no mundo do faz de conta — recriminou-se ela.

— Eu lhe sou muito grata, mas você realmente não precisava ter se incomodado comigo.

— Droga, é claro que eu precisava ter me incomodado — disse Edward, impaciente. — Jéssica Newton estava ficando perigosa. Emmett falou com o advogado dela e o aconselhou a orientá-la a procurar ajuda profissional antes que alguém saísse ferido.

— Aconselhou? — repetiu Isabella.

Ela não podia imaginar o frio e arrogante Emmett Cullen fazendo algo tão delicado.

— Está bem, ele estabeleceu isso como condição para o acordo. Você não vai processá-la se ela procurar ajuda.

Isabella arfou.

— Mas eu não tinha a int...

— Você poderia me servir um café? — interrompeu ele. - A viagem foi longa e eu vim direto do aeroporto.

— É c-claro. Eu tenho café pronto, mas Rosalie não acabou com o vinho, portanto, se preferir... A visita de Emmett a deixou um pouco perturbada — explicou Isabella diante da garrafa pela metade.

— Emmett tem esse efeito sobre a maioria das pessoas — disse Edward, com um risinho compreensivo. — Um café seria perfeito — acrescentou ele, ao acompanhá-la até a cozinha.

Edward teve a impressão de que ela estava mais magra. Seu rosto estava um pouco chupado, havia olheiras sob aqueles belos olhos azuis e aquele queixo teimoso parecia ainda mais definido. Seu glorioso cabelo ruivo estava novamente preso em uma trança e sua camiseta preta e calça jeans realçavam as suas curvas delgadas.

— Como você tem passado, Isabella? — perguntou Edward quando eles se sentaram junto ao balcão.

— Bem — disse ela, mantendo o seu olhar pousado em sua xícara. — Tenho tido muito trabalho. Soube que você também está pensando em voltar a trabalhar em breve.

Edward desejou que ela o encarasse. Que permitisse que ele olhasse nas janelas de sua alma apenas única vez para que ele pudesse ter uma ideia de como ela estava se sentindo ao revê-lo.

— Isabella, eu não vim aqui para falarmos do nosso trabalho.

Ela piscou nervosamente, olhou para ele e então desviou mais uma vez o olhar.

— Eu vim à Inglaterra especialmente para _vê-la , _Isabella. Eu...

Droga, aquilo lhe parecera bem mais fácil em sua casa, em Malibu. Agora que estava de fato diante dela, ele não sabia nem por onde começar!

Ele se levantou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, tentando encontrar as palavras certas.

— Isabella, se tudo o que você tem a me oferecer é uma queda por mim enquanto Edward Masen, eu a aceito.

Isabella se voltou para olhá-lo, completamente confusa.

— Como?

Ele franziu os lábios.

— Você foi suficientemente honesta comigo a ponto de me contar o verdadeiro motivo de ter se envolvido comigo, e eu estou aqui para lhe dizer que estou disposto a levar a nossa relação adiante nesses termos.

Isabella empalideceu.

— Quer que eu tenha um _caso com você?_

Ele franziu a testa, irritado.

— É claro que não.

Isabella ficou atordoada diante da veemência dele.

— Mas você disse...

— Eu só disse que aceitaria isso se isso fosse tudo o que você pudesse me oferecer — corrigiu Edward.

— Eu não estou entendendo — disse ela, finalmente. Edward não escondeu a sua frustração.

— É bastante simples, Isabella. Se eu não puder ter você, eu não quero mais ninguém.

Ela ficou pasma.

— Eu... Mas você disse...

— Eu disse muitas coisas. Assim como você também. — Ele suspirou. — Uma delas, aliás, você interpretou de maneira completamente equivocada. Isabella, você _não _me ajudou a recuperar o meu interesse sexual, você é a única mulher com quem eu quero fazer amor. Para sempre.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

— E quanto a Kate Denalli e todas aquelas louras com quem você costuma sair?

— Duas semanas em Los Angeles cercado delas foram o suficiente para que eu soubesse que não sinto mais atração por nenhuma delas. A única mulher que me atrai de verdade é uma certa ruiva teimosa que insiste em discutir comigo.

— Está se referindo a _mim?_

— É claro que é a você, Isabella. — Ele respirou fundo. — Eu estou apaixonado por você, caramba!

— _O quê?!_

— Eu nunca disse isso a mulher alguma antes, esperava obter uma reação um pouco mais entusiasmada quando o fizesse. Eu a amo, Isabella Swan — repetiu ele, lentamente, para que não pudesse mais haver enganos. — Eu a amo. Edward Cullen a ama. Edward Masen a ama. Todos nós a amamos. Está claro agora?

Isabella estava ficando tonta.

— Eu... Mas você _não _pode me amar!

— _E por que não?_

— Bem, porque... porque eu sou apenas eu e você... Você é...

— Edward Masen. Eu sei, mas isso é algo que nós podemos discutir mais tarde. Isabella, eu a amo e preciso saber o que você acha de ter um relacionamento duradouro comigo. _Muito duradouro, _na verdade.

Isabella engoliu em seco.

— Você se submeteu a essa operação por causa do que eu lhe disse a respeito de Edward Masen, não foi? — disse ela, subitamente compreendendo o que havia acontecido. — Porque achou que eu não o queria como você estava.

— Esta não foi a única razão. Eu obviamente não podia continuar daquele jeito, mas a vontade de me adequar aos seus desejos também contou para a minha decisão.

Isabella balançou a cabeça.

— Edward, quando eu deixei Cullen House... Quando você veio aqui... Eu tentei... Eu estava me sentindo estúpida devido ao que havia acontecido entre nós. — Ela olhou para ele, emocionada. — Eu disse aquelas coisas porque achei que você havia me usado. Estava tentando salvar o meu orgulho ferido.

Ele a olhou com súbita esperança.

— Você quer dizer que _não _tem uma queda por Edward Masen?

— Todas as mulheres têm uma queda por ele — disse Isabella, ao se levantar, com um sorriso.

— Nem todas — retrucou Edward. — Nem eu estou interessado no que qualquer outra mulher possa pensar de mim. — Ele tomou as mãos dela nas suas. — E você não é uma mulher como outra qualquer, Isabella. Você é uma mulher excepcional. Linda. Esperta. Inteligente. Além de desbocada — ele a olhou com ainda mais intensidade. — As vezes que nós ficamos juntos, tanto em Gloucestershire quanto em Cullen House, foram mais do que suficientes para eu saber que você é tudo o que eu poderia querer numa mulher. Tudo o que eu jamais virei a querer e a amar — acrescentou ele, apertando as mãos dela com força. — Isabella, eu não me importo que você esteja interessada apenas em Edward Masen. Eu serei tudo e qualquer coisa que você quiser... Oh, meu Deus, você está chorando de novo — resmungou ele, quando as lágrimas começaram a correr pelas faces de Isabella.

— Mas, dessa vez, estou chorando de alegria! — assegurou-lhe Isabella ao olhar para aqueles olhos brilhantes.

— Eu não tenho mais queda alguma por Edward Masen. Ele foi um ótimo objeto para os meus devaneios secretos, mas foi Edward Cullen quem povoou as minhas fantasias nessas últimas semanas. Foi por Edward Cullen que eu me apaixonei e com quem fiz amor em Cullen House.

— Você me _ama? _— disse ele, atônito. — Mas eu fui rude, mal-humorado e grosseiro com você na maior parte do tempo.

— Eu o amo, Edward. Quem quer que você seja — assegurou ela, fervorosamente. — Rude e mal humorado, ou charmoso e sexy. Eu o amo por inteiro!

Ela se lançou nos braços dele.

Já não fazia mais diferença por qual de suas personalidades Isabella estava apaixonada, contanto que ela continuasse a beijá-lo daquele jeito como se nunca mais quisesse parar de fazê-lo. As últimas semanas passadas longe dela, em Los Angeles, haviam feito com que ele compreendesse que não poderia mais viver sem ter Isabella como parte permanente de sua vida. Como o foco de sua vida!

— Aceita se casar comigo, Isabella? — perguntou ele, com a voz embargada, muito tempo depois, quando ambos estavam deitados, nus, e saciados, nos braços um do outro.

Isabella olhou para o homem que ela amava com uma expressão radiante em seu rosto.

— De todo o meu coração, Edward. Ele riu baixinho.

— Nossa vida juntos jamais será monótona, não é?

Sua _longa vida juntos, _Isabella esperava, com muito amor e muitos filhos.

**EPÍLOGO**

— Isso significa que eu vou ter de me referir a você como Lady Cullen a partir de agora? — provocou Rosalie, depois que Edward e Isabella posaram para as câmeras diante de seu bolo de casamento.

— Isabella sempre foi uma lady — disse Edward, envolvendo-a possessivamente pela cintura.

Isabella estava muito feliz!

As últimas seis semanas haviam sido frenéticas, em meio aos preparativos para o casamento e os voos de ida e vinda entre Los Angeles e Inglaterra. Isabella havia fechado o seu consultório em Londres para abrir outro em Los Angeles, quando eles voltassem da lua de mel, dentro de algumas semanas.

Sua sensação de estar vivendo uma fantasia só fez aumentar quando ela descobriu que Emmett e Edward eram lordes, e que Jasper era o Duque de Stourbridge, sendo Mulberry Hall a sua propriedade ducal.

Depois de seu casamento, portanto, ela passou a ser oficialmente a Lady Isabella Cullen.

Por dentro, porém, ela continuava a ser apenas Isabella, assim como Edward era Edward. Todos eles, a quem Isabella amava sem distinção.

— Não, eu continuo a ser apenas Bella para você — assegurou ela a Rosalie, antes de sua irmã começar a zanzar pelo salão, com a evidente intenção de interpelar Emmett, que conversava num canto com os seus pais e Esme Cullen.

Isabella sorriu ao ver o salão de baile da Cullen House repleto, e se voltou para o seu marido.

— Eu o amo tanto, Edward. Ele a abraçou com mais força.

— Eu a amarei para sempre, Isabella — prometeu ele, fervorosamente.

Ela se colocou na ponta dos pés para sussurrar em seu ouvido:

— Não gostaria de dar uma escapadinha comigo para desfrutar de uma visão pessoal da minha lingerie branca de seda e renda, Lord Cullen?

Edward sorriu para ela.

— Achei que nunca perguntaria, Lady Cullen!

Sim, para sempre, era a resposta perfeita de Edward para tudo o que envolvesse Isabella...

**Fim**

* * *

**Reviews?**


End file.
